Naruto y Naruko los hermanos de la esperanza
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Una familia siempre debe de estar allí para sus hijos, sin importar que tan fuerte o débil sea, pero ellos jamas fueron sus padres. Cuando supieron que su primogénito y su hija menor eran tan fuertes, que eran los héroes, entonces, todo en lo que creyeron, la profecía, todas sus creencias tomaron un nuevo rumbo. La verdad y la realidad los golpearon con fuerza.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Cualquier poder de cualquier otra serie o cualquier organización de cualquier otro anime, comic u otro medio de comunicación, pertenecerá a sus respectivos autores y creadores.**

 **::::**

 **01**

 **::::**

Luego del ataque del Kyūbi y despues de sobrevivir al **Shiki Fūin** , Minato quedó en shock, olvidándose por completo de la advertencia de Shinigami: «Te dejaré vivir, pero espero que sepas comportarte más como un padre, que como un Hokage»

― ¡Hokage-Sama! ―gritó un ANBU, mientras que otros ANBU's llegaban al lugar― ¡Revisen a Hokage-Sama y a Kushina-Sama! ―los Iryō-Nin del grupo hicieron lo ordenado por su capitán.

―Parecen estar sanos, capitán ―dijo uno de los Iryō-Nin.

―De acuerdo, los llevaremos al hospital ―dijo el ANBU. Luego de algunas horas, en las que todo parecía ir bien, Minato sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón y cayó en principios de coma.

Cuando Minato despertó ( **2** semanas despues), encontró a Konoha convertida en un autentico caos: los civiles y aldeanos sabían que los hijos del Hokage contenían a Kyūbi y pedían a gritos su muerte, se enteró por Kakashi de la reactivación del programa NE, supo que los consejeros civiles habían tomado el control de la academia Shinobi y que habían realizado decretos que les permitían tener voz y voto en las decisiones Shinobi.

Minato quería hacerse cargo de ello, pero Jiraiya apareció de improvisto y le dijo que pensaba que sus hijos podrían ser los niños de la profecía, esto le hizo olvidar todo el asunto y pensar **100%** en la profecía, expresando que Kaito y Saori tenían el poder de Kyūbi y ambos dijeron al unísono que ellos serian los niños de la profecía y que debían de estar preparados para el futuro.

Ese fue el comienzo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión del Hokage 8 años despues**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde una de las habitaciones superiores, un niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, observaba el entrenamiento llevado a cabo por sus hermanos menores, en compañía de sus padres. El niño se preguntaba por sus padres no lo entrenaban a él, ni a su hermana menor, se preguntaba cual era esa dichosa profecía y porque sus hermanos eran "los niños de la profecía"

―Hola ―le saludó una niña de cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, vestida con una camisa que terminaba en una falda de color negra― ¿Están entrenando, nuevamente? ―el mayor asintió y tomó las manos de la menor.

― ¿Quieres ir a jugar? ―preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa, su hermana menor: Naruko asintió y lo acompaño hasta los juegos del parque, donde pasaron casi todo el día, luego fueron a comer Ramen donde un hombre llamado Ichiraku Teuchi, quien era bueno con ellos y les daba comida gratis, pues sabía sobre la negligencia de sus padres, Teuchi y su hija Ayame se lo habían tomado muy personal y no solo les daban comida a los niños, sino que también les daban ropa, juguetes y (en algunos casos) techo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando le fue arrebatado su Chakra y su Yōki, Kyūbi habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos ser encerrada dentro de uno de los hijos de Minato y Kushina. Estuvo desmayada dentro del niño por casi **4** años y los **4** años siguientes, pudo ver con asco como sus padres lo ignoraban, ella jamás se hubiera esperado algo así de Kushina, su ex-novia solía ser amorosa con todos a su alrededor y ambas muchas veces bromeaban sobre tener hijos. Ahora mismo, odiaba llamarse a sí misma "ex – novia de Uzumaki Kushina", pero dejando fuera todo eso, su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.

Ahora mismo Kyūbi se preguntaba seriamente, con qué clase de bastardo se había casado su ex-novia y se preguntaba que le había hecho a Kushina, para llevarla a ignorar a Naruto y Naruko como si ambos fueran invisibles. Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños **#8** de Naruto, Kaito y Saori y el cumpleaños **#7** de Naruko. Sin poder resistirlo más, Kyūbi miró su celda y sonrió, Shinigami le había dado algo más que solo una prisión, este sello, estaba diseñado para actuar como un imán, devolviéndole sus poderes, los cuales estaban dentro de Kaito y Saori.

Sentía como poco a poco su poder volvía y tenía que agradecerles a Minato y a Jiraiya por entrenar a ambos niños e indicarles como emplear su Chakra e Yōki, de no ser por eso, aquello sería muy demorado y Naruto solo llegaría a tener acceso a ese poder a sus **16** años, pero ahora, seria en menos tiempo.

Además, en su celda habían **2** puertas: una de ellas, le permitía recorrer la mente del niño, para no tener que estar todo el día en esa mazmorra y la otra puerta…

Había algo con esa puerta. Sus instintos animales gritaban para que no se acercara a la puerta blanca.

― _ **Sea lo que sea que hay detrás de esta puerta**_ ―pensó ― _ **Solo tú, Naruto-Kun. Solo tú: puedes atravesarla. Esto es como la caja de pandora… siendo un poder inhumano venir de ese lugar**_ ―Sonrió y con sus garras escribió ― _ **Y yo estaré aquí, para ayudarte a controlar lo que sea que se encuentre, tras esta puerta.**_

 _ **«**_ _ **PUERTA DE PANDORA**_ _ **»**_


	2. Nueva Profecía El Obsequio del Sen'nin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **02: Nueva Profecía; El Obsequio del Sen'nin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Naruko se levantaron de la cama, tras escuchar a Kaito y Saori entrenar en el patio con sus padres, la noche anterior había habido una fuerte tormenta y la rubia fue a la habitación de su hermano mayor, pues tenía miedo a los rayos, por ello durmieron juntos.

―Buenos días, Naru-Chan ―dijo el mayor.

―Buenos días, Naru-Nii ―dijo la menor, ambos rompieron en risas― ¿Qué haremos hoy? ―ambos miraron por la ventana.

―Esto ―dijo el rubio, bajando de la cama y sacando de debajo un maletín, Naruko le miró extrañada, Naruto lo abrió y vio que en su interior habían: 2 libros y un pergamino.

― _¿"Jutsus menores I y II"_? ―Susurró Naruko, viendo la portada de uno de los libros― _¿"Ejercicios de control de Chakra"_? ―leyó el segundo libro, miró el pergamino― ¿Por qué dice "prohibido"? ―Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Mientras que él y su hermana cenaban en Ichiraku, Naruto había escuchado a una pareja Jōnnin hablar sobre "El pergamino prohibido del Shodaime", vio que Naruko no le prestó mucha atención, así que decidió esperar a estar solo, ese pergamino, sonaba que poseía mucho poder o más bien: muchos Jutsus._

― _¿Qué haremos ahora, Niisan? ―preguntó Naruko con una sonrisa en sus labios._

― _Vamos a la mansión, a buscar pergaminos de Taijutsu ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la menor le sonrió, se despidieron, se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Luego de estar todo un día estudiando Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, con los pergaminos de la mansión Namikaze; Naruto llevó a su rendida Imoto a su habitación correspondiente, la dejó allí y él fue a la oficina de su padre, la secretaria lo dejo entrar, solo porque sabía quién era él y porque el rubio se le hacía tierno [pedófila de armario]. El rubio entró y comenzó a buscar, ¿Dónde podría su padre, guardar un pergamino así?, lo más lógico sería buscarlo en el museo, pero si era del Shodaime Hokage, del fundador de la aldea, entonces no estaría allí, en un lugar donde cualquiera podría entrar y robarlo, por muchos ANBU's que tuviera el museo._

 _Escuchó una voz, un susurró en su cabeza, fingió jugar y distraer a los ANBU's, se escabulló por las sombras de la oficina del Yondaime, fingiendo jugar y rodó rápidamente bajo el escritorio, encontrando un suelo falso y un pergamino, sacó levemente su cabeza, tomó un papel, un pincel, tinta y siguió las indicaciones de la voz susurrante―_ _ **"Fūinjutsu: Bakkuappu" (Jutsu de Sellado: Copia de Seguridad)**_ _―Susurró, las hojas fueron materializadas bajo la primera hoja, un folio apareció y en las hojas, los Kinjutsus del pergamino, escuchó la misma voz susurrante―_ _**"Ninpō: Rengo**_ _ **Chēningu: Yōhishi**_ __ _ **" (Arte Ninja: Unión Encadenada: Pergamino)**_ _―las hojas se unieron en una sola, creando un nuevo pergamino prohibido._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

― ¿Pero quién te dijo sobre ese pergamino? ―preguntó una confundida Naruko, el rubio solo alzó sus hombros.

― ¿Quieres entrenar? ―preguntó Naruto, tomando las manos de su Imoto, quien se sonrojó― ¿Quieres ser fuerte? ―Naruko asintió― ¿Quieres ayudarme a formar un mundo de paz y justicia? ―la rubia asintió una vez más, ambos corrieron al baño, se asearon, se vistieron, desayunaron.

―Los pergaminos de control de Chakra y Jutsus menores, los saqué tanto de la biblioteca de Konoha, como de la biblioteca de la mansión, con el **Bakkuappu** ―explicó Naruto a Naruko.

―Naruto-Kun, Naruko-Chan… ―dijo Kushina, pero ambos niños salieron rápidamente de la casa.

Kushina suspiró.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya apareció en el monte Myōboku, siendo salvado de ser golpeado por Tsunade, Kushina, Anko, Yugao y Kurenai.

― **Bienvenido, Jiraiya-Chan** ―dijo Gamamaru ― **Escucha: una nueva profecía ha aparecido y creo que debes verla** ―para gran sorpresa de Jiraiya, vio al sapo realizar sellos de manos (o de patas) y todo desapareció menos Fukasaku, Shima, Gamamaru y él. Las invocaciones y su invocador quedaron flotando en el vacío.

 **OLVIDADOS POR SUS PADRES.**

Pudieron ver a Naruto y a Naruko

 **CONTACTADOS POR LA PRINCESA DE FUEGO Y LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE.**

Vieron a ambos niños siendo entrenados por dos mujeres, una de ellas de cabello rojo brillante y otra de cabello negro.

 **ELLOS SERÁN PODEROSOS DESDE JOVENES Y GRANDES PRODIGIOS.**

Primero estaban con sus ropas normales y llevaban las bandanas de Konoha, claramente eran Gennin's y luego se les vio con atuendos Chūnnin, finalmente con atuendos Jōnnin

 **RECIBIRÁN DE MANOS DE LOS DIOSES LAS AKUMA NO MI**

Ambos niños (nuevamente vestidos como Gennin's) consumieron unas extrañas frutas.

Naruko mostró rasgos de una mujer loba.

Naruto fue rodeado por llamas azules.

 **LA JUSTICIA NO ESTARÁ EN UN SOLO LUGAR**

Para gran horror de Jiraiya, Konoha estaba casi destruida y al Damiyō entregándoles a ambos niños capas como la que vestía Minato.

 **TRAERÁN SU VERSIÓN DE LA JUSTICIA**

Naruto, Naruko y varias siluetas vestidos con ropas blancas y tenían por símbolo la huella de una mano de color azul.

 **UNA JUSTICIA DURADERA EN UN MUNDO DE CAOS**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, luego de ver eso, el Genjutsu terminó y volvieron al mundo real. Los 3 sapos miraron a Jiraiya, esperando a que dijera algo.

―Son Naruto y Naruko…. los hijos de Minato. Su primogénito y su hija menor ―dijo Jiraiya sudando y en shock ―Minato y Kushina piensan que Kaito y Saori son los niños de la profecía y los han descuidado.

― **Jiraiya-Chan** ―habló Gamamaru ― **Debes de darles un pequeño entrenamiento a ambos niños y no decirle a nadie sobre esto.**

―Ambos han sufrido por culpa de Minato, Kushina y la profecía original ―dijo Jiraiya quien comenzó a caminar en círculos y a pasarse las manos por el cabello, luego miró fijamente al líder del clan Gama ―Nada de lo hablado en esta reunión, saldrá de mi boca, Gamamaru-Sama.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya apareció en Konoha y vio una explosión a lo lejos, decidió ir a ver y se encontró con Naruto y Naruko, quienes estaba usando Kunai's con **Kibaku Fuda** en ellos.

― ¡Hola, Ero-Sen'nin! ―dijeron ambos rubios sonrientes.

―Hola ―dijo Jiraiya ―Quiero darles algo ―Jiraiya tomó el pergamino de su espalda e hizo aparecer un par de espadas, entregándole una a cada uno ―Escuchen: se que Minato y Kushina no los tratan bien a ustedes ―Ambos niños agacharon sus cabezas, se sintieron tristes ―Pero quiero que me prometan, que siempre tendrán honor a la hora de la batalla ―ahora los rubios le miraron extrañados ―Los Shinobis somos asesinos, trabajamos en las sombras. Pero en ustedes veo mucha luz, la voluntad del fuego y el fuego de la justicia. Empuñen estas espadas, para traer esa justicia al mundo.

― ¡Así lo haremos, Ero-Sen'nin! ―dijeron ambos niños con una sonrisa y mirando sus nuevas armas.

Ambas eran espadas Jian.

La espada de Naruko tenía **5** estrellas negras que adornaban la hoja y en la empuñadura decía: "Yoake" (Amanecer).

La espada de Naruto tenía el símbolo de una montaña, que adornaba la mitad de la hoja y en la empuñadura decía: "Meikakusan" (Monte Claro).

Jiraiya se alejó, sin ver con que estudiaban los niños.

― ¿Lista? ―preguntó Naruto, Naruko asintió― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―gritaron al unisonó y cientos de Kage Bushin aparecieron.

― ¡ **10** de ustedes mirarán la sección de **Fūinjutsu** del pergamino prohibido! ―los **10** niños y las **10** niñas tomaron el pergamino correspondiente a Fūinjutsu del nuevo Pergamino Prohibido.

― ¡ **10** de ustedes mirarán la sección de Kenjutsu del pergamino prohibido! ―ordenó Naruto.

― ¡ **10** de ustedes escalarán arboles con Chakra! ―ordenó Naruko.

― ¡ **9** entrenaran Taijutsu con nosotros! ―dijeron los niños, mirando el pergamino de Taijutsu y fijándose en uno que decía "Kanbazu-Ken" (Puño de Lienzo)

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fue un mes de entrenamiento incesante para ambos niños. Taijutsu, control de Chakra y Kenjutsu. Para sus padres, ellos eran invisibles, fue fácil ocultar su entrenamiento, pero no para algunos jefes de clan que a veces iban en casa de Minato y Kushina.

Claramente ambos niños estaban entrenando y fortaleciéndose, no sabían quién o quienes los entrenaban, pero todo parecía ser hecho por merito propio. Se escuchaban rumores de que los niños frecuentaban la biblioteca de la aldea y eso lo consideraron como una leve respuesta a sus preguntas.

Para sorpresa de Naruto y Naruko, un día fueron despertados por una radiante Kushina, ambos miraron el reloj despertador de Naruto: 7:20, eso los hizo molestarse internamente, el despertador no había sonado.

―Naruto-Kun, Naruko-Chan ―dijo Kushina, ellos la miraron de una forma tan fría, que la mujer se sobresalto, pero no físicamente ―Aquí tienen, hoy los 4 entrarán a la academia ―ambos niños se miraron y asintieron a las palabras de su madre, mientras que la Uzumaki les mostraba el desayuno, los niños decidieron concentrarse en la comida.

― _Dice que hoy Kaito-Baka, Saori-Baka, Naruto-Onii-chan y yo entraremos en la academia_ ―pensó Naruko.

― _Seguramente se han dado cuenta de nuestro entrenamiento y quieren arreglar las cosas a causa de "sus niños de la profecía"_ ―pensó Naruto.

Naruto, Naruko, Kaito y Saori desayunaron, se bañaron, se vistieron y al ir a la puerta se encontraron con un sonriente Minato quien les pidió que se tomaran de las manos, los 4 desaparecieron en un extraño Shunshin, luego de que su padre dijera la palabra «Hiraishin»

― _Eso fue interesante_ ―pensó Naruko― _¿Un Kunai_? ―vio a su padre recoger un Kunai con 3 puntas. Raro.

―Bueno niños, desde hoy empezaran en la academia civil y el año que viene, podrán pasar a la academia Shinobi ―dijo Minato sonriente, los **4** entraron y fueron a su salón de clases. Al finalizar el día, su padre pasó por ellos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 7 horas de estudio/trabajo, despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al entrar a la mansión, Kushina esperaba a Minato y con una única sonrisa, el Yondaime supo que su esposa quería hablar con él ―Niños ―dijo Minato con una sonrisa ―Vayan al patio y espérennos para iniciar el entrenamiento.

― ¿Qué ocurre, querida? ―preguntó Minato.

―Mira lo que encontré, bajo la cama de Naruto-Chan ―dijo Kushina mostrando **2** pergaminos.

― "Jutsus Menores **I** y **II** " ― leyó el Hokage, el titulo del pergamino, para luego abrirlo y hojearlo― Ejercicio de Control de Chakra ―hojeo el otro pergamino y sonrió con una luz de orgullo.

― ¿Me dirás algo? ―preguntó Kushina.

―Es bueno que los Naruto-Kun y Naruko-Chan entrenen y se preparen para el mundo Ninja ―dijo Minato con un tono de orgullo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de la escuela, su madre apareció para llevarlos a casa, pero Naruto y Naruko se excusaron con ir a la biblioteca pública y hacer la tarea, para luego mostrar sus cuadernos. Desgraciadamente, el tiro le salió por la culata, pues Kushina arrastró a Kaito y Saori a la biblioteca para que también hicieran sus tareas.

Naruto y Naruko pudieron zafarse de su madre, al llegar a casa y realizaron **6 Kage Bushin** , para que entrenaran con sus padres, mientras que los originales, iban a entrenar a su nuevo lugar.

Les tomó **15** minutos desde su casa y quedaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento ANBU **#66**. Era un claro con un ojo de agua, ciervos, aves, conejos y otros animales que se alimentaban del Chakra de la zona y recientemente, del Chakra que los niños despedían al entrenar.

Sin embargo, el lugar estaba siendo usado por un escuadrón de Tokubetsu Jōnnin de Kusa, para infiltrarse en Konoha, al ver a los niños entrenar, los catalogaron como Chūnnin de Konoha y los asesinaron, luego de que sorpresivamente, todo se cubriera de niebla, los niños no entendían que pasaba.

 **Y jamás lo entenderían.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **03**

 **:::::**

Ambos sintieron el agua humedecer sus ropas y cabello, sintieron un fuerte dolor en el pecho y con cuidado, se pusieron de pie.

― ¿Dónde…?―se preguntó el niño― ¿Dónde estoy?

― ¿Niisan? ―preguntó Naruko, ambos niños se abrazaron y miraron la habitación― ¿Qué es este lugar? ―Era un pasillo, el agua del suelo les llegaba a los tobillos, los muros eran entre azulejos y piedras negras, con algunas antorchas que iluminaban un extenso camino.

―No lo sé ―Naruto se giró y solo encontró una roca que decía: "Siempre, adelante" ―Pero no podemos volver ―suspiraron, se tomaron de las manos y siguieron hacia adelante, hasta encontrarse una gran habitación que parecía divida entre dos colores: negro y lila, en la parte negra de la habitación había una reja roja y una jaula dorada más pequeña. Se sintieron llamados por los seres en las rejas.

El ser de la reja roja, reveló ser un Kitsune y el ser de la jaula dorada, reveló ser una loba de pelaje negro con mechones blancos.

― **Hola: Naruto-Kun/Naruko-Chan** ―saludaron ambas criaturas, haciendo que los niños dieran un salto hacia atrás ― **No tienen por qué temernos, no podemos dañarlos a causa de que estamos encerrados, además: ninguno de nosotros tiene motivos para hacerlo.**

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó Naruko.

La Kitsune decidió presentarse primero ― **Soy Kyūbi no Kitsune, estoy encerrada dentro de Naruto-Kun.**

― **Soy Jabra y son el primer Licántropo en existir** ―dijo el lobo, revelándose como un ser bípedo ― **Estoy dentro de ti, Naruko-Chan.**

― **Al parecer, no les tienen miedo** ―dijo una voz detrás de ambos niños, quienes se giraron encontrándose con una mujer de cabello negro trenzado, ojos carmesí, piel blanca y vestida con un Kimono negro ― **Permítanme presentarme, pequeños: soy Shinigami** ―a ambos niños se les paralizó el corazón ― **He venido, para hacerles una oferta: puedo devolverles a la vida y darles grandes habilidades.**

― ¿Qué desea a cambio, Shinigami-Sama? ―preguntó Naruto, al ver que Naruko estaba demasiado asombrada para articular palabra.

― **Sé lo que sus padres les han hecho y no-estoy-de-acuerdo** ―dijo Shinigami peligrosamente ― **Minato no me escuchó y eso es muy peligroso… yo les daré las habilidades, pero ustedes mismos deberán de tomar una decisión.**

― ¿Decisión? ―preguntó Naruko― ¿Qué decisión, Shinigami-Sama?

― **Ayudar a otros que se encuentren en una situación similar a la suya y traer la paz y la justicia a este mundo…** ―dijo Shinigami, con su mano izquierda alzada ― **O: pueden destruir todo lo que existe a su alrededor, más específicamente: Konohagakure no Sato, pues es la aldea que les ha causado dolor y les ha abandonado.**

― **Konoha ha olvidado la voluntad del fuego de Ashura-Niisan y de Hashirama-Baka** ―dijo Kyūbi con odio y pesar.

― **No tienen por qué responder ahora mismo** ―dijo Shinigami sonriéndoles y cerrando sus ojos de forma amistosa ― **Tomen la decisión que tomen, será algo que ya está escrito, solo deben elegir el camino a tomar y eso puede tomar muchos años** ―Shinigami extendió sus manos y una llama negra se formó en cada una de sus manos, mostrando las espadas que Jiraiya les había entregado a los niños, las hojas de ambas espadas, se recubrieron de un metal blanco ― **Ahora estas espadas son capaces de convocar el fuego de los ángeles y el hielo de los demonios, según su decisión** ―ambos niños vieron levitar las espadas hasta ellos y las empuñaron, para luego guardarlas en sus fundas. Ambos niños se miraron, miraron a Kyūbi y a Jabra, quienes les sonreían.

―Protegeremos a quienes lo necesiten, pero no aseguramos que Konoha vaya a quedar intacta, si intentan algo en nuestra contra ―dijeron ambos niños. Shinigami, Kyūbi y Jabra sonrieron. Shinigami chasqueo sus dedos y dos frutas raras aparecieron en sus manos.

― **En uno de sus múltiples intentos por dominar el mundo, los demonios crearon estas frutas. Se llaman Akuma no Mi y pueden otorgarles a los humanos que las consumen un gran poder a cambio de no poder nadar nunca más** ―dijo Shinigami, ambos niños vieron las frutas recubrirse de un aura blanca, Shinigami sonrió ― **Desgraciadamente para los creadores de estos objetos, mis abuelos: los Kotoamatsukamis, son más listos y las han bendecido, pueden nadar y otras cosas, que descubrirán cuando llegue el momento** ―ambos niños vieron levitar las frutas y las vieron llegar a sus manos, se miraron, miraron las frutas y las consumieron. Un chirrido se escuchó y Jabra fue liberado de su jaula. Una llama azul/dorada cubrió a Naruto, sin quemarlo y luego formo a un Fénix de llamas azul/dorado ― **Jabra: confió en que le enseñes a Naruko-Chan a emplear la Inu-Inu: Modelo Lobo** ―el licántropo sonrió ― **Michael: confió en que le enseñes a Naruto-Kun a dominar el poder de la Tori-Tori: Modelo Fénix. Finalmente, mis pequeños** ―Shinigami chasqueo sus dedos y un par de esferas de color blanco aparecieron y entraron en los cuerpos de los niños ― **Estas, serán sus armas. Pero solo las podrán utilizar, cuando decidan un camino, ya sea el bien o el mal.**

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, Michael, Kyūbi y Jabra se despidieron de sus respectivos "Jinchūriki's"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Naruto-Kun, Naruko-Chan! ―gritaba Kushina, mientras que Tsunade y los Iryō-Nin, intentaban curarlos, pero la presencia de la primera dama, provocaba que fuera más lento de lo esperado, pues Kushina gritaba desesperada impidiendo que los Iryō-Nin se concentraran como era debido. Un fuego azul/dorado comenzó a curar las heridas de Naruto, lentamente el pequeño rubio, tocó la mano de su hermana y el mismo extraño fenómeno, ocurrió en su cuerpo.

Unos asombrados Iryō-Nin, les preguntaron a los niños como lo habían hecho, pero ellos solo se miraron el uno al otro y guardaron silencio. Tras ver que ambos niños, prácticamente habían sido resucitados, Kushina los abrazó y se los llevó a casa.

― _Gracias Kyūbi-Chan, Michael-San_ ―dijo Naruto, al verse curado.

― _Gracias, Jabra-San_ ―dijo Naruko.

― _ **No fui yo, Naruto-San**_ ―dijo Jabra con una sonrisa ― _ **Puedes agradecerle a tu hermano.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Curiosidades**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 _*Michael, surgió por_ _ **2**_ _letras: M de Marco (Marco el Fénix, personaje de One Piece que emplea esa Akuma no Mi) e I de Ikki (Ikki de Fénix, personaje de Caballeros del Zodiaco y único portador de esa armadura)_

 _*Jabra usuario de la Inu-Inu: Modelo Lobo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **04**

 **:::::**

Naruto y Naruko pasaron 2 días en una cama de hospital, mientras que pensaban en las palabras de Shinigami. Ellos tenían el poder y podían decidir si ser héroes o ser villanos; durante esos 2 días y las siguientes semanas, Minato y Kushina se la pasaron disculpándose con ambos niños, consintiéndolos: los llevaban a los entrenamiento de Kaito y Saori, salían de viaje, les enseñaban temas en los cuales, Kaito y Saori estaban más avanzados.

Empezaron por aprender las Katas de Taijutsu del clan Uzumaki, luego de eso pasaron a entrenar Kenjutsu con espadas de Kendo. Para Naruto y Naruko, fue un gran trauma el ser dejados de lado por sus padres, durante casi **6** años de sus vidas y decidieron solo tomar esos entrenamientos, para volverse más fuertes.

―Niisan ―dijo Naruko a Naruto― ¿No avanzaríamos más rápido, con un Jutsu más avanzado?

― ¿Un Jutsu más avanzado, Imoto? ―preguntó Saori.

―Lo aprendimos de un pergamino ―dijo Naruko haciendo el sello del carnero con sus manos, pero la mano derecha de forma horizontal, Naruto hizo lo mismo. Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron ante lo que sus hijos estaban por hacer...

― " _Imposible"_ ―susurró Kushina, mientras que uno de los Kinjutsu del Nidaime, era ejecutado con maestría por su primogénito y su hija menor.

― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―Al lado de cada niño, aparecieron **7 Kage Bushin**.

― ¡Wow, increíble! ―dijeron al unisonó Kaito y Saori. Con este descubrimiento, el entrenamiento de sus hijos podría avanzar a pasos agigantados en poco tiempo y estarían a la par de sus hermanos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al año siguiente y con el cumpleaños **#6** de Naruko, vino **2** meses despues los cumpleaños **#7** de Naruto, Kaito y Saori. Los entrenamientos de los jóvenes se hicieron más intensos, pero también sus padres les daban lecciones de historia.

Lecciones de historia que no se comparaban a una Kitsune con muchos siglos sobre ella y que era una maravillosa maestra.

Aunque eran entrenados por sus padres, Naruto y Naruko entrenaban en compañía de Lycaon, Kyūbi y Michael.

Naruto y Naruko habían aprendido Taijutsu por parte de sus padres, el cual podían combinarlo con el poder de las Kami/Akuma no Mi y ambos recibían consejos de Jabra y Michael. Entrenaban con las frutas, cuando nadie más podía verlos, pues era y seria su carta ganadora.

Naruko podía convertir sus manos en garras y golpear con fuerza.

Naruto podía transformar sus manos en alas de fuego, podía volar.

Naruko poseía **Suiton**.

Naruto poseía una… alguna clase de versión potenciada del **Fūton** , pues Ritsuko estaba recuperando su Chakra y su Yōki de a poco y para gran sorpresa de la pelirroja, su elemento no era el **Katon** , sino el **Fūton**. Esto se tradujo en un elemento más poderoso para Naruto, el cual fue bautizado por la pelirroja como **Taiton (E. Vendaval)**.

Kaito tenía **Fūton**.

Saori tenía **Katon**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Naruko dejaba un Kage Bushin descansando en sus camas, mientras que ellos salían de su hogar en las noches e iban al campo de entrenamiento #1, donde podían entrenar bajo las enseñanzas de Jabra y Michael, además podían emplear con total soltura y libertad su Kenjutsu.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruko, lanzándole una esfera liquida a su hermano.

― **¡Taiton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Vendaval: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacio)** ―exclamó Naruto, lanzando hojas de viento desde su boca.

La esfera y las hojas de viento chocaron entre sí, creando una lluvia artificial.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, desenfundaron sus espadas y se lanzaron mutuamente entre sí, bloqueando y contraatacando, pero sin lograr herir al otro.

Naruko lanzó su Katana al aire y la atrapó con su mano izquierda, para contra atacar, pero Naruto la bloqueo; el brazo derecho de Naruko se transformó en una garra de lobo, pero Naruto sonrió y la rubia supo que no lo había hecho nada bien.

Naruto solo tuvo que tomar con ambas manos su espada y alejar a la rubia, haciéndola caer de espaldas. El rubio, enfundó su espada y se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

―Arigatō, Oni-Chan ―dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio, quien se quedó petrificado, mientras que escuchaba a Ritsuko cantando, algo muy bochornoso.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, Kushina despertó a sus **4** hijos y los llevó a la academia civil. Era hora de dar paso a las clases de los maestros.

 **La Kitsune sonrió y pensó que era hora de enseñarles a ambos niños a concentrar su Yōton y dar inicio a las lecciones de Yōjutsu.**


	5. Pandora

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: Pandora**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Se puede saber, que crimen cometimos, para sufrir esto? ―preguntó Saori, era hora de ir a casa y como todos los niños, ellos estaban cansados luego de un extenso día de estudiar sin parar.

―He escuchado, que Otosan quedó inconsciente luego de sellar a Kyūbi y el consejo civil, tomó gran parte del poder que tenían los Shinobis, por ello tenemos que ir durante un año a la escuela civil ―dijo Naruto, sus hermanos asintieron.

Un año.

Un año de vida, tirado a la basura: quizás lo único positivo eran las materias de geografía (para aprender del continente), Historia y caligrafía (para quienes querían aprender Fūinjutsu), pero lo demás: literatura, matemática, etc. Sencillamente no servían de nada.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de pasar a la academia, pero al ver el plan de estudios, los hermanos Namikaze, lo mandaron al diablo y continuaron sus entrenamientos con sus padres, sus hermanos, sus compañeros [Michael y Lucius] y Akane.

Gracias a su ira contra el programa, Naruto y Naruko estudiaban todo cuanto podían, gracias a los Kage Bushin y en clases no podían evitar exhibir su sabiduría y aburrirse a más no poder.

Al ser constantes sus intervenciones en clase y siendo sus calificaciones las más altas, Iruka decidió comentárselo al Hokage, teniendo Minato que comentarlo al consejo de clanes y civil, decidiéndose que Naruto y Naruko serian nombrados como Gennin y entrenarían con Hatake Kakashi, pues él tenía afinidad al **Raiton** y tenia Jutsus **Suiton** , gracias a que los había copiado con su **Sharingan** , pues eran los elementos de ambos hermanos Uzumaki.

Era la noticia del semestre: el primogénito del Yondaime y su hija menor, se habían graduado como Gennin a los **7** y **6** años respectivamente.

Kakashi decidió tomarse en serio el entrenamiento de los hijos de su Sensei, aunque él desearía tener tiempo para comprar su Icha-Icha: Violencia, durante los entrenamientos de sus Gennin, pero Kushina había convertido su Icha-Icha: Paraíso y el Icha-Icha: Violencia, en un par de folios de hojas húmedas e inservibles con su **Suiton**.

 **Recuerdo**

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Oficina del Hokage**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

― _Kakashi: tu entrenarás a Naruto y Naruko, pues sus calificaciones y su nivel de Chakra, son suficientes, para graduarse de la academia a pesar de su corta edad ―dijo Minato._

― _Bien ―dijo Kakashi, mientras que leía el Icha-Icha: Paraíso ―Prometo que entrenaré a Sasuke, en el nombre de Obito. No se preocupe Sensei, solo debemos esperar a que se gradúen… ―Su libro fue atravesado por una pequeña bala de agua, que lo golpeo en el hombro ―Oiga: Kushina-Sama… ―pero dejó de protestar, al ver el rostro de la mujer y su cabello formando_ _ **9**_ _colas._

― _Kakashi… no estás… prestando… atención ―_ _gruñó una enfadada Kushina, liberando su Instinto Asesino, sobre el pobre Jōnnin, haciéndole mojar sus pantalones_ _―Entrenarás… a Naru-Kun y a Naru-Chan y más te vale, que no los encuentre leyendo esa porquería, o ponerles la prueba de los cascabeles o voy a sacarte ambos ojos con una cuchara ―Era definitivo. No podría comprar el siguiente numero, ni el que acababa de perder, hasta que no finalizara la etapa Gennin y Chūnnin de ambos niños o Kushina seguramente le quitaría la piel y lo freiría en un sartén gigante o quizás, algo más lógico: lo encerraría en un laberinto y soltaría a sus Kitsunes, para que lo persiguieran. Aunque claro: Itachi, Shisui y Kurenai llegaron muy lejos, gracias a esos entrenamientos/torturas de Kushina, pero aun así, no deseaba vivirlo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

―Hola ―dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo las clases en el salón 111, el cual era el salón donde Iruka y Mitsuki impartían sus clases ―Vengo por Naruto y Naruko, ellos son mi equipo Gennin ―ambos niños destacaban por entre los demás, pues ellos tenían las bandanas de Konoha: Naruko en su cintura y el mayor, la tenía atada en su brazo derecho. El Jōnnin guio a ambos Gennin hasta el Campo de Entrenamiento 1 ―Muy bien, comenzaremos presentándonos y luego daré paso a que ustedes me muestren sus habilidades, para así poder decidir como los entrenare, ¿entendido? ―ambos niños asintieron ―Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tengo varios Jutsus de los **5** elementos, me gusta leer y a veces me lo tomo todo con mucha calma ―Kakashi se vio obligado a darles su información a los Gennin, pues la amenaza de Kushina y el **Fūin** en su espalda le hacían temer por su vida.

―Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, tengo 7 años ―dijo el niño ―Me gusta entrenar con Naruko-Chan, tengo Fūton o bueno… Otosan dice, que lo mío es más fuerte que el Fūton y he podido crear mi propio Jutsu.

― _¿Un Jutsu propio en un Gennin de su edad?_ ―se preguntó Kakashi curioso e incrédulo, era imposible ―Adelante, Naruto: muéstranos ese Jutsu.

Naruto agarró su muñeca izquierda con su mano, mientras que mantenía los dedos estirados y con la mano derecha, comenzó a enviar Chakra a la otra mano, hasta formar un recubrimiento de Chakra Fūton― **¡Taiton: Kaze no Naginata no Jutsu! (E. Vendaval: Jutsu Alabarda de Viento)** ―Kakashi estaba asombrado, era su Raikiri, pero con Fūton.

― ¿Naruko? ―dijo el Jōnnin, la Gennin se sonrojó.

―Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruko, tengo 6 años, me gusta pasar tiempo con Naruto-Aniki, Kaito-Niisan y Saori-Neechan. Tengo **Suiton** y sé Kenjutsu ―dijo ella, enseñando su Katana y volviendo a enfundarla― **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Choque de Rápidos)** ―exclamó ella, formando una esfera de agua que giraba rápidamente en su mano.

―Empezaremos con… ―pero Kakashi se detuvo, cuando un oscuro recuerdo y una amenaza aun peor que Kyūbi pasó por su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

― _(…) O ponerles la prueba de los cascabeles o voy a sacarte ambos ojos con una cuchara._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Ambos niños veían confundidos a su Sensei, quien se veía muy asustado― ¿Saben escalar arboles con Chakra? ―preguntó, ambos asintieron ―lo harán sobre el agua ―los llevó hasta un lago y ambos rubios se giraron para mirar a Kakashi ―Caminar sobre el agua, es también un ejercicio de control de Chakra, en el que deben de enviar Chakra a sus pies, mientras que cambian la cantidad de Chakra, para evitar hundirse. Primero: lo intentarán con un solo pie sobre el agua, estando en la horilla y luego lo intentarán con ambos pies, para despues tratar de caminar sobre el agua ―ambos niños asintieron. Conseguir que el Chakra bajo sus pies, creara algo muy similar a una plataforma fue fácil, lo difícil fue conseguir caminar sobre el agua, razón por la cual se hundían. Estuvieron así 3 horas, hasta que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de realizar el Kage Bushin: en algún momento tenían que lograrlo ― _Interesante: así que pueden usar el Jutsu del Nidaime Hokage. Con razón son tratados como genios._ ―Kakashi, luego de eso, le enseñó **2** Jutsus de **Fūton** y **Suiton** a cada uno.

El **Taiton: Shinkūgyoku (E. Tifón: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** y el **Taiton: Daitoppa (E. Tifón: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)**.

El **Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** y el **Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Colmillo de Agua)**.

Luego de un día de entrenamiento, Kakashi les dijo que al día siguiente comenzarían a entrenar **Taijutsu** y **Kenjutsu**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A causa de la inesperada ascensión de Naruto y Naruko a Gennin's y siendo aun tan jóvenes, Kushina y Minato les esperaron con un obsequio para cada uno: un pergamino de invocación.

―El mío dice "Sapo" ―dijo una sonriente Naruko― ¿Y el tuyo, Niisan?

―El mío no dice nada ―dijo Naruto extrañado, para entonces mirar a su padre.

―Este… es un pergamino que perteneció a mi madre y ha estado en el Clan Kurokaze por generaciones ―dijo Minato con una sonrisa en su boca ―Es considerado sagrado y ninguno de mis antepasados, ha sido capaz de firmarlo, excepto 2 personas del clan: Kurokaze Yami, quien es mi Tátara (x5) abuela y mi madre: Kurokaze Kaoru.

― ¡Increíble! ―dijo Naruto, para luego abrirlo y ver solo dos nombres, mordió su dedo derecho y escribió su nombre.

Ambos niños firmaron y luego realizaron sellos de manos― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ―gritaron. Ante ellos, aparecieron: un Sapo y un león, quienes los miraron fijamente.

― **Hola, Minato** ―dijo Gamabunta ― **Supongo que ella es tu hija.**

―Así es, jefe ―dijo Minato con una sonrisa en sus labios y de brazos cruzados.

― **Eres el hijo de Kaoru, ¿o no?** ―dijo el león.

―Así es ―contestó Minato ―Y mi hijo ha firmado tu contrato ―el león miró a Naruto y el niño fue rodeado por rayos plateados.

― _ **Un descendiente de Ashura… tiene a Kyūbi dentro de él y el poder de una Akuma no Mi**_ ―pensó el león ― **Por tu fuerza y tu voluntad de nunca rendirte, yo: Hiroki, líder de los leones, te acepto a ti: Namikaze Naruto, como nuestro invocador** ―Hiroki y Bunta desaparecieron, haciendo sonreír a los hermanos. Mientras que Kaito también firmó el de contrato de invocación del clan Gama, pero Saori no tuvo intenciones de firmar, ningún contrato.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una semana de entrenamiento y luego de tener su **4ª** misión de rango D, los hermanos fueron al monte de los Hokages, para descansar. Kakashi les había dicho que se reunirían el día viernes, para continuar los entrenamientos, a los hermanos les encantaba ver la aldea desde lo alto y mientras que corrían por los rostros, con el ejercicio de control de Chakra, Naruto cayó dentro de uno de los ojos de Tobirama, el cual era más bien una especie de entrada o ventana a un salón muy bien amueblado con una mesa en el medio. Naruto y Naruko incluso encontraron archiveros y solo por curiosidad, comenzaron a mirar, encontrando cosas que no se esperaban.

Proyecto Talar: Usando la reciente traición de Uchiha Madara, podremos enviar a un escuadrón de incautos Jōnnin tras de él. Claramente serán asesinados, pero lo haremos con el propósito de que Hashirama sea asesinado y podamos poner en el poder a Aburame Kenzo, quien nos dará el poder que merecemos.

Firma: Daiki, Leiko y Risako (Consejeros del Hokage) y Wakana y Miyagi (Concejeros Civiles)

Proyecto Deshidratación: Aunque Hashirama sobrevivió al combate contra Madara, hemos tenido la fortuna de que ahora contamos con una Jinchūriki, aun mejor: con la Jinchūriki de Kyūbi, la esposa de Hashirama: Mito. Ahora, usaremos a un escuadrón ANBU, quienes son fieles a nosotros, para enviar las coordenadas del lugar donde estará el Nidaime, con la esperanza de que él y su escuadrón sean asesinados, así Uchiha Takeshi será el Sandaime Hokage, o quizás Danzō.

Firma: Daiki, Leiko y Risako (Consejeros del Hokage) y Wakana y Miyagi (Concejeros Civiles)

Proyecto Traición del Remolino: El Clan Uzumaki se atrevió a entregar uno o dos Bijū's a las aldeas restantes, en un intento de paz. Los Bijū's deben de estar en manos de Konoha. Danzō-Sama, ha aceptado usar su Sharingan, para hipnotizar al Nidaime Raikage, Sandaime Kazekage y Nidaime Tsuchikage, para que Kumo, Suna e Iwa ataquen a Uzu.

Firma: Homura, Koharu y Danzo (Consejeros del Hokage) y Wakana y Miyagi (Consejeros Civiles)

Proyecto Traición del Remolino 2: El Clan Uzumaki envió a su Jinchūriki a Konoha, para que esté a salvo. Queríamos que Kushina entrara en el PRCI (Programa de Restauración de Clan Intensiva), bajo el mando de Danzō y que sus ANBU's de NE, nos otorgaran un nuevo Clan Uzumaki en Konoha y para eso, queríamos emplear a los Shinobis de Kumo, para que secuestraran a Kushina y fuera salvada por ANBU's de NE, pero ese maldito Gaki de Namikaze Minato, salvó a Kushina y asesinó él solo a los 4 Shinobis de Kumo.

Firma: Homura, Koharu y Danzo (Consejeros del Hokage) y Wakana y Miyagi (Consejeros Civiles)

Proyecto Traición del Gran Árbol: Los Senju han decidido dejar Konoha, pues ellos ya no ven la Voluntad del Fuego en las acciones del consejo y no comprenden, que lo hacemos por su propio bien. No podemos perder al Clan Senju y mandarlos a matar no es una opción, asó que usaremos la más novedosa arma química de NE. Si el Clan Senju no es de Konoha, entonces no serán de ninguna otra aldea.

Firma: Homura, Koharu y Danzō (Consejeros del Hokage) y Haruno Mebuki, Kanpu y Keiri (Concejeros Civiles)

Proyecto Traición Roja: Luego del ataque de Kyūbi, solo podemos pensar que un miembro del clan Uchiha ha podido hacer esto, pues solo el Sharingan o el Mokuton podrían controlar a los Bijū y claramente esto ha sido obra de un Uchiha. Así que usaremos el ataque de Kyūbi, para eliminar al Clan Uchiha y el trauma de Itachi en la guerra, podría sernos de utilidad.

Firma: Homura, Koharu y Danzō (Consejeros del Hokage) y Haruno Mebuki, Kanpu y Keiri (Concejeros Civiles)

La ira en los niños, la ira de Kyūbi, de Michael y de Jabra, era palpable en la sala.

Ambos niños desenfundaron sus Katanas, las cuales se encendieron en fuego dorado, enterraron las Katanas en el suelo y la habitación entera ardió.

Naruto, tomó los archivos y los guardó en un pergamino, hizo que Naruko se subiera a su espalda, los brazos de Naruto se rodearon de fuego azul/dorado, hasta tomar forma de alas, el rubio saltó por la única ventana y voló hacia el bosque del sur de Konoha.

― ¿Por qué tomaste los archivos, Niisan? ―preguntó una furiosa Naruko.

―Porque lo llevaremos ante Otosan y el Damiyō ―dijo Naruto igual de enfadado que su Imoto, asombrando a la chica. A ella jamás se le habría ocurrido llevar las pruebas ante el Hokage.

―Eres el mejor ―dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Naruto sonrió.

―Entrenemos ―dijo Naruto, mientras que su Katana era rodeada por llamas doradas y la de Naruko por hielo blanco, antes de lanzarse el uno hacia el otro y chocar sus Katanas.

Kyūbi sonreía dentro de Naruto y era observado fijamente por Michael, quien estaba confundido― **¿Por qué sonríes, Kyūbi-San?** ―preguntó el ave.

― **Es hora de que Naruto-Kun, tome una decisión: salvará al mundo Shinobi o lo destruirá** ―la Kitsune señaló la puerta, esa puerta hizo que al ave le pasara un escalofrió por la espalda: «Puerta de Pandora»

Ambos niños cayeron inconscientes, luego de liberar su frustración. Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, sus Paisajes Mentales se fusionaron, permitiéndoles interactuar con Michael, Kyūbi y Lycaon.

Al estar fusionados, los **3** seres, pudieron ver que ambos hermanos poseían ese poder con forma de habitación extraña. Les comentaron a los niños sobre el asunto y cada quien entró en su respectiva "Puerta de Pandora", encontrándose exactamente lo mismo, pero con alguien extra: Era un campo de trigo, en el fondo había una torre, la cual estaba construida con ladrillos blancos y negros, una perfecta división entre blanco y negro, entre Yin y Yang.

Al llegar a la sima de las torres. Encontraron un par de siluetas las cuales los miraban con unos ojos extraños, en el caso de Naruko le miraba con unos ojos lila con **3** anillos y en el caso de Naruto le miraba con unos ojos azules, con un iris en forma de flor blanca y la pupila azul oscuro.

Las siluetas tocaron las cabezas de los niños, otorgándoles la información sobre sus respectivos Dōjutsus: en el caso de Naruko: **Rin'negan** y en el caso de Naruto: **Tenseigan**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las habilidades que tendrá el Tenseigan de Naruto serán estas 4: Tendō (Gravedad), Gakidō (Absorción de Jutsus), visión de 360º y modo Chakra Tenseigan.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

Lo primero que ambos niños aprendieron sobre sus **Dōjutsu** , fue como activarlos y desactivarlos. Pasó una semana y lo siguiente fue el Tendō o bueno: poder gravitatorio: acercar o repeler.

Fue algo asombroso, que les hizo sonreír y descubrieron un poder devastador gracias a sus ojos: **Taiton/Suiton: Shinra Tensei**.

Habían pasado todo un día entrenando sus habilidades con ayuda de sus ojos y un ejército de Kage Bushin: Jutsus, Taijutsu y Tendō

―Entonces Niisan ―dijo Naruko, quien era cargada en estilo nupcial por su hermano, pues ella estaba muy cansada y había gastado casi todo su Chakra― ¿Le comentaremos a alguien, sobre nuestros Dōjutsus?

―El Rin'negan es el Dōjutsu de Rikudo. Un Dōjutsu perdido que solo él llego a poseer ―dijo Naruto ―No podemos decírselo a nadie. El Tenseigan solo Hamura llegó a tenerlo y tampoco debo decírselo a nadie.

― ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? ―preguntó Naruko extrañada, Naruto le sonrio.

―Fue Ritsuko-Chan ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Naruko se cruzó de brazos, por un instante pensó en que su hermano era tan listo como esa mocosa de Sakura, pero él solo había parafraseado las palabras de una Kitsune con mucha sabiduría y milenios de existencia.

―Niisan, ¿quieres ir a…? ―una explosión interrumpió a Naruko, luego otro par de explosiones a lo lejos. Pronto, casi toda la aldea estaba en llamas ―Siento un Chakra alto alejarse de la aldea.

―Siento… las emociones de la persona. Esta clamando por poder, está demente y enfadado. Se alejara rápidamente de la aldea ―dijo Naruto, asombrando a su hermana.

― ¿Cómo puedes sentir sus emociones…? ―preguntó Naruko no muy convencida.

―Ritsuko-Chan ―dijo el rubio, la rubia asintió y ambos Gennin comenzaron a correr, enviando Chakra a sus piernas para ir más rápido y alcanzar a la persona.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre de Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Quiero un reporte, ahora mismo! ―gritó Minato.

― ¡Hokage-Sama! ―dijo un ANBU ―La explosión vino del monte Hokage, han robado el Fūin no Sho. Las otras explosiones ocurrieron en la jefatura de policía, en el cuartel ANBU y en el hospital. El escuadrón de Yugao y el escuadrón de Torune están rastreando al criminal ―Minato gruñó, al escuchar sobre el ANBU de NE.

― ¡Sigan al Nukennin y captúrenlo antes que los ANBU's de NE! ―ordenó Minato, el ANBU desapareció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El escuadrón de Yugao, comenzó a combatir con el escuadrón de Torune. El escuadrón de Inoichi, comenzó a combatir con el escuadrón de Fū, dejando escapar a la persona.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de las afueras de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** »

Escuchó el Nukennin, quien llevaba una vestimenta negra de pies a cabeza, escuchó un sonido como de perros― _¡Maldición, seguramente son Kakashi y sus Ninken!_ ―pensó en Nukennin ― _Tengo una idea_ ―su mente se iluminó y sacó varios Kunai's con etiquetas explosivas, que lanzó hacia los arboles, los cuales explotaron y obstaculizaron el camino de los supuestos Ninken, pero al girarse para mirar su camino, se encontró con Kakashi― ¡! ―pensó, para luego sacar una Shuriken de gran tamaño.

―No es una Fuma Shuriken y el único que utilizaría un arma así seria… ―pensó Kakashi rápidamente, para luego esquivar el arma, empuñar un Kunai, rodearlo de Raiton y lanzárselo al sujeto.

El Nukennin saltó por encima del Kunai y le lanzó una patada en el rostro a Kakashi.

Kakashi bloqueo, enviando Chakra a su brazo derecho para evitar ser herido y respondió con un puño.

El Nukennin salió hacia atrás y golpeo su espalda con el suelo, al abrir los ojos vio un león y un sapo, a punto de matarlo. El Nukennin vio a los invocadores y frunció el ceño― ¡Es imposible que yo: sea derrotado por el Niño Kyūbi y la puta de su hermana! ―gritó.

― ¿Seguro? ―dijo una sonriente Naruko, activando su Rin'negan― **¡Banshō Ten'in! (Atracción Universal)** ―el sujeto se elevó en el aire, hasta quedar ante Naruko y asombrarse al ver su Dōjutsu.

― ¡ **Taiton: Shinra Tensei! (E. Vendaval: Jutsu Empujón Divino)** ―exclamó Naruto, mirándolo fijamente con su Tenseigan, antes de que fuera lanzado a varios kilómetros y los ANBU's lo encontraran "por suerte"

¡Naruto, Naruko! ―dijo un asombrado Kakashi, pero él no pudo ver sus Dōjutsus, gracias a que la luz y el sol estaba detrás de ellos, dejándolos como siluetas, dándoles tiempo para desactivarlos― ¿Cómo…?

―Con un gran esfuerzo… y con mi **Taiton** , Kakashi-Sensei ―dijo Naruto fingiendo estar cansado y sonriendo.

―Naruto-Kun ―dijo Ritsuko ―Es hora de que te enseñe algo que a ambos les servirá mucho en el futuro. Pero primero, tendrán que meditar.

― ¿Meditar? ―preguntó Naruto, ya no le estaba gustando.

―Vas a necesitar: tu energía espiritual y tu energía mental para hacer esto ―dijo Ritsuko ―Ya utilizas tu energía espiritual y natural, para usar los poderes de fénix, ¿porqué esto sería más difícil? ―el Jinchūriki no contestó.

―Ritsuko-Chan, nos quiere enseñar algo. Vamos a casa ―dijo Naruto, Naruko le sonrió.

―Naruto-Sama, Naruko-Sama ―dijo Yugao ―Hokage-Sama, desea verlos a ambos en su oficina, de inmediato ―ambos niños asintieron, sus invocaciones desaparecieron y ambos comenzaron a saltar entre los árboles.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20 minutos despues; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato les agradeció por detener a Mitsuki y dijo que quedaría en sus expedientes como una misión de rango A, además de que el consejo Shinobi y Civil, había decidido nombrarlos como Tokubetsu Chūnnin (Ninja Medio Especial), era un grado inventado especialmente para ellos y valía como un Tokubetsu Jōnnin, pero para los Chūnnin. Ambos niños agradecieron al consejo, tomaron su paga y salieron de la oficina.

Muy felices.

Pasaron 2 años y sus compañeros de generación se graduaron. Sasuke chilló de ira cuando supo que ambos rubios eran ahora Chūnnin y fue a reclamarle al consejo. El consejo Shinobi negó darle ese grado, pues él aun no había demostrado que lo valía; Haruno Mebuki chilló y prácticamente le ordenó a Minato entregarle el grado Chūnnin a Sasuke y que Naruto y Naruko entregaran sus habilidades.

Naruto y Naruko fueron llamados y ambos humillaron al Uchiha, al darle una pequeña porción de Yōjutsu. Ambos aprendían rápido a crear ilusiones gracias al Yōton y a las clases intensivas de Ritsuko.

 **Tras ver que Sasuke no conocía la diferencia entre ilusión y realidad los hermanos salieron, dejando humillado al Uchiha.**


	7. Misión

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Misión**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Esto no era lo que Naruto y Naruko habían tenido en sus planes, querían ser fuertes y lo eran, habían demostrado a sus padres que no necesitaban de su entrenamiento para ser fuertes y acababan de demostrarlo, siendo ahora Chūnnin y estando a poco de ser Jōnnin, pero fue más rápido de lo que ellos querían. Demasiado rápido, quizás estuvieran llamando la atención de sus padres y quizás Minato pronto supiera que ellos no eran completamente fieles a Konoha, eso sería un problema y necesitaban tener una salvaguarda, necesitaban enviar la información que habían descubierto sobre el consejo, al Damiyō de forma inmediata. En estos momentos, estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, encerrados en un coliseo creado por Kakashi, luchando con Taijutsu, pero recubriendo sus manos con Chakra elemental. Naruto tenía **Taiton** recubriendo sus manos y Naruko tenía **Suiton**.

Naruko esquivó un puño de Naruto y le lanzó una patada que tiró al rubio al suelo, para luego saltarle encima y tomarlo de las muñecas― _"Niisan, ¿Cuándo enviaremos la información?"_ ―susurró ella, Naruto giró su cadera quedando él, sobre ella.

― " _Hoy mismo, apenas finalicemos este entrenamiento"_ ―dijo Naruto ―Te ves muy linda, cuando te sonrojas ―ella estaba sonrojada, por el lugar en el cual Naruto se encontraba sentado en ese momento. El rubio se puso de pie.

―Muy bien ―dijo Kakashi apareciendo ―Ahora, vamos a realizar una misión, pero antes les enseñaré a cómo hacer más poderosas sus Jian. Por favor: desenfúndenlas ―Ambos rubios obedecieron a su Sensei, mostrando sus armas ―Ahora: Naruko, concentra Suiton en tu mano e intenta sentir tu arma, como una extensión de tu cuerpo ―la rubia asintió e intentó hacer lo que le decían ―Naruto, concentra Taiton en tu boca y sopla sobre la hoja de la Jian ―el rubio obedeció a su Sensei, obteniendo un filo revestido de **Taiton** al instante.

―Lo logré ―dijo Naruko, mostrando su arma.

―Bien. A esto se le llama: filo de Chakra elemental, ahora: enfréntense ―ordenó Kakashi, ambos hermanos se lanzaron contra el otro a gran velocidad, chocando sus armas ―Perfecto. Bien: terminamos por hoy.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―gruñeron los rubios, solo para ver como su Sensei se desvanecía en un **Shunshin** de hojas, los hermanos sonrieron.

Naruko sacó un pergamino― **¡Fūinjutsu: Oto no Kekkei! (Jutsu de Sellado: Barrera de Sonido)** ―la rubia envió Chakra al pergamino y un domo verde se formó.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Naruto y una leona apareció, una leona normal, rubia/castaña.

― **¿En qué puedo servirle, Naruto-Sama?** ―preguntó la leona.

―Hola Hikari-Chan, necesito que lleves este pergamino, con el concilio del fuego, en… ―la invocación lo interrumpió.

― **Con el consejo feudal de Hi no Kuni** ―dijo Hikari, tomando el pergamino en su hocico y teniendo cuidado de no humedecerlo con su saliva, para luego desaparecer.

―Naruto, Naruko ―dijo Kakashi, haciendo que los hermanos detuvieran su andar ―Me alegro de que aun estén aquí: Hokage-Sama, me mandó a llamar al equipo Kakashi, porque el equipo **7** tiene problemas, vayan por sus cosas: ropa, armas y comida. Nos veremos en la salida sur de la aldea ―los Chūnnin asintieron y desaparecieron para ir por sus cosas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Sasuke ordenó que se le entregara una verdadera misión por ser un Uchiha, sonrió al escuchar como sus caprichos eran cumplidos y como su Sensei: Tensō recibía una misión de rango C, tenían que hacerle un servicio de escolta a un hombre borracho llamado Tazuna. Sasuke pensó que estaba listo para demostrar el poder de los Uchiha, que encontraría algunos bandidos y que los descuartizaría, demostrando que ahora tenía el Sharingan, ganaría la 2ª etapa del Sharingan, llegaría a la tercera y asesinaría a Sakura para obtener el Mangekyō y así buscar al asesino de su clan.

Pero todo se fue al diablo, luego de detener a los hermanos demonio, la misión no era rango C, era rango A, su Sensei ahora mismo estaba encerrado en un Suiton no Jutsu, además de que estaban enfrentando a una versión más poderosa del **Bushin** llamada **Suiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu**.

― ¡Escapen y cuiden de Tazuna! ―la voz de Tensō, los hizo volver a la realidad.

Sai sacó su pergamino y dibujó un par de tigres― **¡Chōjū Giga: Tora! (Imitación de Imagen Súper Bestias: Tigre)** ―exclamó y lanzó su ataque contra los **Suiton: Kage Bushin** , deshaciéndose del que lo iba a atacar y el que iba hacia Sakura.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera de Fuego)** ―Sasuke, eliminó a un segundo Suiton Bushin que iba hacia Sakura, antes de sacar una **Fūma Shuriken** y lanzársela a Zabusa.

Desgraciadamente, para los Gennin el Nukennin saltó la Shuriken.

― ¡ **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó una voz femenina, creando un dragón que golpeo por la espalda a Zabusa, liberando a Tensō.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―se preguntó Zabusa confundido, antes de ver ante él a Kakashi, quien se dirigía hacia él, con un Raikiri cargado. Pero Zabusa puso su Zanbatō entre ambos y se alejó hacia tierra firme― **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Cascada)** ―el Momoshi lanzó una ola hacia sus enemigos.

― **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Cascada)** ―exclamó Kakashi, replicando su Jutsu y haciendo que ambas olas chocaran entre sí.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** ―exclamó Tenso creando un dragón y lanzándoselo a Zabusa, consiguiendo golpear al Nukennin.

Kakashi y Tenzo se lanzaron hacia Zabusa, quien apenas se estaba levantando, solo para ver a un ANBU aparecer junto al cuerpo de Zabusa y cargarlo ―Les agradezco por derrotarlo, ahora debo deshacerme de él… ―la Kunoichi no siguió, pues un Kunai rasgó y astilló parte de su máscara, todos vieron a Naruto.

―Llévatelo ―dijo Naruto, antes de girarse ―Andando… tenemos que llevar al viejo a su casa y asegurarnos de que el puente sea completado ―todos siguieron al rubio, luego de que él, liberara su Instinto Asesino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Naruto ―habló Kakashi, una vez estuvieron instalados― ¿Por qué no nos dejaste matar a Zabusa?

―Por una sencilla razón: Aunque es un Nukennin, no es malvado ―dijo Naruto.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, Baka? ―preguntó Sakura algo molesta. Solo para que Naruto liberara su Chakra e Instinto Asesino sobre ella.

― ¿Debo recordarte que Zabusa casi te asesina, pequeña mocosa? ―preguntó Naruto molesto― ¿O quizás que mi grado sobrepasa al tuyo? ―Sakura solo tragó saliva, ante el instinto asesino del rubio ―Quédate callada, y deja que los adultos hablen, niñita. ―el rubio se giró hacia Kakashi y Tensō ―Soy un sensor, pero mi habilidad no está centrada en sentir el Chakra o la presencia de otros. Mi habilidad está centrada en sentir sus emociones. Zabusa no es malvado, aunque haya querido intentar asesinar a Tazuna y la ANBU es algo así como su hija… se preocupa por él a un grado de paternidad.

―Con las heridas que le causamos Tensō y yo, Zabusa tardará un mes en estar nuevamente en pie ―dijo Kakashi ―Así que: ambos equipos vengan conmigo, los entrenaré, durante esta semana ―los equipos no se quejaron y siguieron a Kakashi, mientras que Tensō quedaba a los cuidados de la hija de Tazuna: Tsunami.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Equipo 7, ustedes realizarán un ejercicio de control de Chakra. Enviarán Chakra a sus pies y escalarán estos árboles. Si usan mucho Chakra el árbol se partirá y si usan poco no los sostendrán―dijo Kakashi ―Equipo 11: Ustedes continuarán con su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu y practicaran la caminata sobre el agua, usando el lago que se puede ver en esa dirección ―dijo apuntando y efectivamente: se alcanzaba a ver un lago ―A diferencia de la madera la cual es estática, el agua siempre cambia, así que tendrán que aprender a cuando usar más Chakra y cuando usar menos, con tal de poder sostenerse ―ambos rubios asintieron y caminaron hacia dicho lugar, para dar paso a la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento, mientras que Kakashi se quedaba ante el equipo **7** observando directamente Sasuke ― _Lo haré en tu nombre: Obito._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi conocía muy bien a sus alumnos, sabía que entrenarían hasta desmayarse (literalmente) y sabía que estarían bien, sabía que fácilmente podrían ser considerados como una amenaza rango A en el libro Bingo de cualquiera.

Naruto y Naruko se encontraban en un enfrentamiento de **Kenjutsu** , mientras que una docena de **Kage Bushin** practicaba la caminata sobre el agua, otra docena practicaba **Taijutsu** y otra docena practicaba **Ninjutsu** elemental.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La pareja de hermanos quedaron exhaustos y luego de practicar aun más con sus compañeros internos, ambos fueron despertados por una chica de cabello negro.

Haku, (una Yuki-Onna), se encontraba recogiendo plantas medicinales, para un amigo suyo malherido.

En ese momento, Ritsuko le habló y le dijo que el Yōki de la chica era la misma presencia extraña que él había sentido venir del ANBU.

Naruto la confrontó, pero le dijo que no la lastimarían y le propusieron ir con ellos a Konoha. La Yōkai dijo que lo pensaría y se lo comentaría a Zabusa.

Los hermanos decidieron seguir entrenando, hasta caer nuevamente rendidos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Naruko llegaron al puente, quizás a las 9:00, luego de salvar a Tsunami de unos Nukennin al servicio de Gatō y se encontraron con Kakashi combatiendo a Zabusa, mientras que Tensō estaba derribado a su lado y malherido.

Los hermanos escucharon un grito y vieron a Sasuke dentro de un domo de hielo, los hermanos se miraron y asintieron― **¡Hyōton: Hyōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo** ) ―exclamaron, liberando en realidad un **Taiton: Tairyūdan** y un **Suiton Suiryūdan** , los cuales, al tener la misma cantidad de Chakra, se fusionaron en un dragón de hielo y destruyeron el Jutsu de Haku, además de salvarla de un **Katon no Jutsu** de Sasuke, quien cayó desmayado.

Ambos hermanos, trabajaron juntos y destruyeron el domo, encontrándose con Haku, quien los abrazó para su sorpresa. Segundos despues, se escucharon unos aplausos: era Gatō siendo acompañado por su ejército, momento en el que Tensō despertó, resultando en la alianza de los Nukennin de Kiri y los Shinobis de Konoha, siendo apoyados por los aldeanos de Nami, armados con instrumentos de campo.

El puente fue completado, tras el asesinato de Gatō y sus hombres.

Un malherido Zabusa no pudo continuar con vida, tras sacrificarse para que Haku viviera y haciéndole jurar a Naruto, que su hija siempre estaría a salvo. El Nukennin fue enterrado.

Sasuke le ordenó a Haku entregarle la Zanbatō de Zabusa, pues él la merecía por ser un Uchiha, pero lo único que obtuvo fue ser encerrado en un cubo de hielo muy pequeño.

 **El Gran Puente de Nami, fue completado.**


	8. Examen Chunnin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: Examen Chūnnin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver a Konoha, Minato escuchó atentamente a sus hijos y al equipo **7** sobre lo ocurrido en Nami, el Hokage aceptó que la chica se quedara a vivir en Konoha, pero tendría que pasar un mes de observación con la ANBU Neko, quien hizo su aparición. Su cabello lila la hizo fácilmente identificable para los Chūnnin de la sala.

― _Uzuki Yugao_ ―pensó Naruko ― _Es una de las capitanas ANBU más respetadas. Se rumorea que será la sucesora del actual general ANBU._

―Neko-San: pondrás a prueba a Haku-San, con tal de descubrir si Kiri no planea algo en nuestra contra o si ella misma no es una amenaza ―dijo el Hokage, mientras que la pelinegra y la peli-lila, salían de la sala caminando ―Buen trabajo para todos. Pueden retirarse ―ambos equipos desaparecieron en un Shunshin. Mientras que Jiraiya apareció en la sala, se veía muy asustado― ¿Qué ocurre, Sensei? ―preguntó el Hokage preocupado.

―Minato ―dijo Jiraiya, quien sacó de su bolcillo un hexágono de cristal y envió Chakra ―Es un Jutsu creado por Gamamaru-Sama. Lee lo que dice.

― «El amor del viento dorado y el agua roja» ―leyó ― «Su hambre por justicia los llevará por un camino, en contra de un sistema corrupto» ―respiró y continúo la lectura ― «fundadores de una fuerza benigna. La mano se enfrentará a las nubes rojas y los derrotará. Una nueva paz se vivirá en el continente de la guerra» ―ambos parpadearon y se quedaron en silencio ―Naruto tiene algo más poderoso que el Fūton convencional, según lo que me ha informado Kakashi y Naruko tiene Yōton, lo combina con su Suiton y eso le permite replicar la técnica del Sensei de Sarutobi: Tobirama, al momento de crear agua de la nada —ambos se miraron ―Al parecer, el tiempo de ambos no será mucho, aquí en Konoha ―Minato miró el suelo, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

―Pero traerán la paz al mundo ―fueron las palabras de Jiraiya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10, fueron inscritos en el examen Chūnnin y lo primero era presentarse en un salón de la academia Ninja.

―Al parecer Naruto y Naruko se asustaron ―dijo un arrogante Sasuke, con una leve sonrisa ―Saben que no pueden contra un Uchiha.

―El destino suele decirles perdedores a algunos, ¿sabes? ―dijo Neji con una sonrisa casi macabra.

― ¡Silencio! ―grito un sujeto vestido de negro, con una bandana de Konoha en forma de pañoleta sobre su cabeza― ¡La primera fase del examen Chūnnin ha comenzado! ―todos comenzaron a resolver los problemas, mientras que los minutos pasaban lentamente, algunos Gennin y sus equipos comenzaban a ser expulsados del salón, los demás sentían la presión sobre ellos y seguían contestando, hasta que se agotó el tiempo― ¡Suelten sus lápices, el tiempo se ha acabado! ―todos lo hicieron al instante, menos Sakura a quien uno de los vigilantes le arrojó un Kunai y al instante lo dejó ―Ahora: es tiempo de la 10ª pregunta y deben saber algo muy importante: si contestan mal, sin importar su calificación, no solo serán expulsados del examen, sino que serán Gennin de por vida.

― ¡Oiga, espere un segundo! ―gritó un furioso Kiba― ¡Aquí hay muchos que ya han realizado el examen antes, así que eso es falso!

―Este año, soy yo quien realiza esta prueba y si yo digo que serán Gennin, entonces SERÁN Gennin ―dijo Ibiki, asustándolos a todos.

― ¡Adelante: realice la pregunta! ―gritó Kaito― ¡Superaremos este examen y seremos Chūnnin, ya lo verá! ―todos se pusieron de pie con valentía e Ibiki sonrio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Naruko ―dijo un ANBU, mientras que ambos Chūnnin eran rodeados por **8** ANBU's ―Deben venir con nosotros para ser las armas de Danzō-Sama.

― ¿Y ustedes creen que haremos lo que ustedes quieren? ―preguntó Naruko, mientras que sus manos se transformaban en garras de loba y los ANBU's retrocedían, ante la amenaza de la chica.

―No deberías de apresurarte tanto, querida ―dijo Naruto, mientras que sus brazos se transformaban en alas de fuego azul/dorado.

― _¿Qué clase de_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _es ese?_ ―se preguntó más de uno, al sentir la presión que liberaba ese poder. Ese había sido un grave error, uno que le costaría muy caro a Danzō.

―Si ustedes no van a atacar, entonces lo haremos nosotros ―gritó Naruto, quien aleteo con sus alas de fuego y alcanzó una gran velocidad.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―gritaron una pareja ANBU, alzando un muro alto, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto lo escaló enviando Chakra a sus pies y luego se dejó caer sobre ellos, con una patada giratoria, para despues quemarles el rostro y matarlos con sus alas/manos.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamaron una pareja de ANBU's, lanzando un par de dragones de fuego, hacia Naruko, transformándose en uno.

― **¡Suiton no Ken! (Puño de E. Agua)** ―los puños de Naruko se rodearon de agua y con ellos golpeo al dragón, para luego lanzarse contra los autores del Jutsu, ahora con sus manos transformadas en garras de lobo y rasgó sus gargantas, ágilmente ― _Faltan 4_.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Zarza Asfixiante)** ―exclamó uno de los ANBU's, mientras que sus manos se transformaban en madera y se ataban alrededor de Naruto― ¡Ahora no podrás usar el poder de Kyūbi!

― ¿Y a ti, quien te ha dicho que es eso lo que he estado usando en esta batalla? ―preguntó Naruto, mientras que su cuerpo se rodeaba de fuego azul/dorado, quemándole las manos al ANBU y permitiéndole a él, realizar sellos de manos― **¡Taiton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―Naruto arrojó esferas de viento hacia el ANBU, asesinándolo, pues las esferas atravesaron completamente su pecho, brazos, piernas y cabeza ― _Faltan 3_.

Los hermanos se reagruparon y Naruko colocó su mano en el suelo― **¡Kekkei Fūin Fuda! (Barrera de Etiqueta de Sellado)** ―del cuerpo de Naruko surgieron **4** etiquetas, las cuales desplegaron pequeñas telas, las cuales actuaron como una tela de momificación para los ANBU's, ocurrió una explosión que los dejó inconscientes. Los hermanos revisaron a los ANBU's ―Niisan, este Fūin en sus lenguas, los matará si dicen algo.

―A no ser, que yo pueda colocar un Fūin distinto ―dijo Naruto.

― ¿Conoces un **Fūi** n, que los haga decir la verdad? ―preguntó Naruko en shock, el rubio asintió y dibujó el **Fūin** en el suelo.

―Ya que no tenemos tinta a la mano… ― el rubio hizo brotar sangre de su pulgar, con la ayuda de sus dientes ―Lo haré con mi sangre ―para gran asco de su hermana menor, el rubio marcó la lengua del sujeto usando su propio dedo, ella hizo de tripas corazón y realizó el mismo Fūin, con el mismo método ―Tu turno ―el rubio se alejó, para darle espacio a la chica.

― ¿Quieres que utilice un **Yōjutsu**? ―preguntó ella, el rubio asintió.

―Quiero que emplees tu **Rin'negan**. Sé que has podido usar algunos de los Rikudo ―dijo el rubio, quien nuevamente se acercó a los prisioneros y los marcó una vez más, pero ahora en el pecho ―Esto los mantendrá sin Chakra y… literalmente: congelados. Pero te sugiero que te apresures, pues no durará más de 4 horas.

Naruko respiró y luego suspiró, activó su Rin'negan y esperó a que despertaran los ANBU's. Naruko planeaba usar el Jigokudō (Camino del Infierno), pero de nada le servía que ambos sobrevivieran. Era mejor enviarle un mensaje a Danzō― **¡Ningendō! (Camino Humano** ) ―la rubia colocó sus manos en las cabezas de los ANBU's, extrayéndoles información ―Listo… **¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** ―los rubios esperaron, hasta que ambos ANBU's se ahogaron, los sacó de la esfera y les colocó una nota explosiva en el pecho a cada uno, pero Naruto vio que esas notas tenían una modificación― **¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―ambos cadáveres desaparecieron.

― ¿A dónde los enviaste? ―preguntó el Chūnnin.

―Con Danzō ―dijo la rubia ―Que sirvan de mensaje.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** sentía que alguna deidad se estaba vengando de ellos por algún oscuro motivo: primero fueron atacados por varios **Doton: Doro Bushin** de un Gennin de Ame, luego fueron dejados muy malheridos por un trió Gennin de Kusa y ahora, estaban ocultos en un árbol hueco luego de ser atacados por un sujeto llamado Orochimaru quien le colocó un **Fūin** en el cuello a Sasuke.

―Sakura ―dijo Sai, tocando el hombro de la chica de cabello rosa, para luego escucharlo suspirar ―Iré a buscar nuestros pergaminos. ¿Crees poder mantenerte a salvo, hasta que vuelva? ―la chica asintió, el joven creó un ave de tinta y salió rápidamente, en busca de los pergaminos, él sabía que Sakura no duraría mucho tiempo sola y con Sasuke inconsciente.

Sakura estaba cansada. Muy cansada, sacó un Kunai y entró en el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, primero colocando algunas matas e improvisando un camuflaje ― _Espero que Sai, vuelva pronto_ ―pensó la chica preocupada, estaba tan cansada que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, estaba casi dormida, hasta que escuchó un sonido, el cual la hizo despertar de pronto.

Eran 3 Gennin de Oto: uno de ellos tenía su rostro vendado, una camiseta purpura, un pantalón gris y un montón de paja en la espalda. El segundo tenía el cabello negro, camiseta amarilla y pantalón gris y la chica del grupo tenía el cabello negro, un chaleco táctico verde y un pantalón gris.

―Oye pequeña, ¿Por qué no despiertas a Sasuke…?―pero el sujeto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues fue capturado― ¡¿Qué es esto?! ―se giró y vio como era arrastrado hacia un pergamino, por una cosa informe, hasta ser encerrado.

― **¡Fūinjutsu: Koshi Tandan!** **(** **Jutsu de Sellado: Lanzamiento de Depredadores Acechantes** **)** ―murmuró Sai ―Luego de dibujar en el pergamino, el dibujo saltará, capturará y sellará a mi enemigo.

― ¡Dosu! ―gruñó un enfadado Zaku, antes de extender sus manos hacia Sakura― **¡Zankūha! (Ondas Decapitadoras)** ―exclamó y liberó aire de aquellas cosas que tenía en sus manos, pero una esfera se puso en frente suyo, aun así pudo esquivarla, resultó ser Chōji, quien era acompañado por Ino y Shikamaru― ¡Rayos, estamos en desventaja! ―Kin y él se reagruparon quedando ante el grupo conformado por Sai, Sakura y el trio Ino-Shika-Cho, los restantes 2 Gennin del equipo de Oto desaparecieron, justo cuando un pilar de Chakra putrefacto se alzó desde el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, resultando ser el Uchiha pero cubierto por un aura lila y marcas en su piel.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, pero nadie le contestó, la presencia de su Chakra y poder eran asfixiantes― ¿Se encuentran bien? ―todos asintieron, Sasuke miró a los pies de su compañero de cabello negro ―Sai: los pergaminos ―el ANBU los recogió ―Andando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre del Bosque**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hokage-Sama, los equipos **7** y **9** de Konoha han llegado juntos, hace media hora llegó el equipo de Suna ―dijo Yugao.

― ¿Qué tenemos sobre Orochimaru? ―preguntó Minato.

―Aun nada, Hokage-Sama ―dijo la ANBU tan preocupada como su líder.

―Toma a todos los equipos que necesites Neko, pero quiero resultados ―dijo Minato, la ANBU asintió.

―Hola Otosan, ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Naruko, asustando a su padre.

―Hola niños ―dijo saludando a sus dos hijos ―Un Nukennin, un antiguo maestro de Hiruzen apareció y lucho contra Anko, al parecer: Uchiha Sasuke fue atacado por este Nukennin. Lo estamos buscando, pero nada.

―Si podemos ayudarle en algo Hokage-Sama, no lo dude ―dijo Naruto.

―Si Naruto ―dijo el Hokage ―Necesito que utilices tu invocaciones de lobos, para rastrear a Orochimaru.

―Necesito algo suyo ―las palabras del rubio murieron al ver lo que parecía ser un ser humano de piel blanca, cabello negro y ropas extrañas tirado en el suelo pero… no tenia esqueleto.

―Es Orochimaru o bueno, es uno de sus Jutsus, el cual utiliza para mudar de piel, como una verdadera serpiente ―explicó Minato.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ― **6** lobos aparecieron ―Necesito que huelan eso y rastreen a la persona ―los lobos asintieron, olfatearon la piel y salieron de la oficina, hacia el bosque.

―Su aparición, solo puede significar que cosas muy malas están por ocurrir ―murmuró Minato preocupado ―Quiero que todos los Chūnnin estén en el campo de batalla, para las preliminares.

― ¿Cómo sabe que tendremos preliminares, Sensei? ―preguntó Kakashi.

―Corazonada ―contestó Hiruzen.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una semana despues, se dieron los combates preliminares de los exámenes Chūnnin, todos los Chūnnin, Jōnnin y capitanes ANBU estaban en la habitación. Aquello despertó el odio y los celos de Sasuke, al ver a Naruto y Naruko cruzados de brazos, mirando el campo de batalla y sin tener la necesidad de pasar por lo mismo que ellos.

― ¡Los combates preliminares, comienzan! ―dijo Hayate, todos volvieron su mirada a un tablero en el cual aparecieron los primeros nombres― ¡Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino! ―ambas bajaron al campo de batalla, pero en lugar de luchar, comenzaron a hablar sobre como Sasuke las amaría cuando vencieran a la otra, mostrando un pobre Taijutsu a lo cual todos miraron a los Jōnnin Sensei de ambas chicas.

―A Ino no le interesa el entrenamiento, por más que intenté enseñarle algo más que los Jutsus de su clan… ―todos volvieron la mirada al campo de batalla, cuando sintieron el Chakra de Ino elevarse.

― **¡Ninpō: Konsui! (Arte Ninja: Coma Inducido)** ―exclamó Ino, formando un sello de mano y señalando a Sakura, quien cayó al suelo.

― ¡La ganadora es Yamanaka Ino! ―dijo Hayate. Todos miraron la pantalla― ¡Sabaku no Kankuro vs Namikaze Kaito!

Kankuro se reemplazó con su marioneta Karasu y atacó a Kaito con Taijutsu, pero el pelirrojo se alejó de Kankuro y realizó sellos de manos― **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** ―el pelirrojo lanzó un viento huracanado que formó un domo y destruyó la marioneta, Kankuro apareció, estaba aterrado y no dudo en gritar su rendición.

―El ganador es Namikaze Kaito ―dijo Hayate, quien veía a Kaito sujetarse su cabeza y su vientre.

― _ **Nada mal para el chico. Ese es un Jutsu muy potente**_ ―elogio Akane, todos notaron algo extraño en el cuerpo del Namikaze: estaba siendo rodeado por un aura negra ― _ **Perfecto. Mi Chakra finalmente se acabó en su cuerpo**_ ―todos vieron a Kaito sujetar su estomago y vomitar ― _ **Naruto-Kun. Desde mañana, comenzaré a enseñarte a emplear mi Chakra.**_

― ¡Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Akado Yoroi de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate. Yoroi bajó al campo de batalla de inmediato.

―La presencia de ese sujeto no es normal ―murmuró Naruto, todos le miraron ―Siente un enorme odio, pero no hacia Sasuke… siente una poderosa ansiedad y una ira… ―el rubio negó con la cabeza, estaba desconcertado.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por Tenso y Kakashi, quienes le dijeron algo.

Sasuke atacó a Yoroi con Taijutsu, específicamente con Gōken, un **Taijutsu** que solo Guy y Lee usaban y todos en esa sala sabían que Guy jamás le habría enseñado algo así a Sasuke, pues el Uchiha carecía completamente de las Llamas de la Juventud, es más: carecía completamente de la Voluntad del Fuego, de la cual tanto le hablaba Akane a Naruto.

La sorpresa fue mayor, cuando Sasuke utilizó el **Kage Buyō (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** , apareciendo debajo de Yoroi y luego utilizó su propia creación el **Shishi Rendan (Combo del León)**.

― " _Niisan"_ ―murmuró Naruko, acercándose a su hermano mayor― _"Acabo de activar mi_ _ **Rin'negan**_ _y vi que el Jōnnin de Oto, está utilizando un Henke. Su Chakra es el mismo que… Sasuke tiene…"_ ―la rubia no sabía cómo explicarlo― _"Sasuke tiene una porción de Chakra que no es suyo y pertenece a ese sujeto"_

― " _Luego se lo contaremos a Hokage-Sama"_ ―dijo Naruto, enfocándose en ese sujeto, con sus habilidades sensoriales― _"No le quites los ojos de encima"._

― ¡Uchiha Sasuke es el ganador! ―dijo Hayate, haciendo que todos le miraran― ¡Hyūga Neji vs Hyūga Hinata!

― " _Sōke vs Bōke"_ ―susurró Kurenai, sabiendo de ante mano, que aquello no terminaría bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::**

 **09**

 **::::**

La tensión, podía cortarse con un cuchillo, mientras que ambos bajaban al campo de batalla.

―Nunca creí, que tu y yo tuviéramos que enfrentarnos: Hinata ―fueron las palabras de Neji.

―Yo tampoco me lo habría esperado, Niisan ―dijo ella, intentando aligerar el ambiente. De niños o más bien: cuando eran infantes, eran cercanos, hasta que ocurrió "el incidente" y Neji se obsesionó con el poder y el destino.

 **:::::::::::::::**

― ¿Tensō-Sensei, ellos son hermanos? ―preguntó Sakura a su Sensei.

―No Sakura, no lo son ―dijo el castaño ―Son primos. De niños eran cercanos, a pesar de las claras diferencias entre el Sōke y el Bōke.

― ¿Sōke y Bōke? ―preguntó una confundida Sakura.

―El Sōke… son descendientes de Ōtsutsuki Hamura y el Bōke son descendientes de otro miembro del clan, que estuvo en dicha época, pero no eran cercanos a Kaguya ―contestó Naruto, dejando más preguntas, que respuestas en las cabezas de los Gennin, Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU's.

―Hinata, ríndete ahora ―dijo Neji, llamando la atención de su prima ―Tu destino nunca fue ser una Kunoichi ―sus palabras dejaron perpleja a la Gennin ―Eres suave y amable, evitas el conflicto. No deseabas participar, pero el examen Chūnnin solo podría ser presentado con los equipos completos y cuando supiste que Shino y Kiba querían participar, lo hiciste, ¿tengo razón?

―No ―dijo ella ―Yo quería participar yo quería…

― **¡Senbon Kumite! (Kata de las mil hojas)** ―Neji atacó primero con varios golpes seguidos, al pecho de Hinata, haciéndola retroceder.

―Nii… Niisan ―murmuró ella perpleja y preocupada, pero discretamente, ya había algo en su mano.

La batalla dio inicio, con rápidos y certeros golpes de parte de ambos Ninjas, pero los expertos: los Jōnnin y veteranos, pronto notaron algo especial: Neji no solo estaba atacando a Hinata en sus Tenketsus, sino que además aprovechaba cuando tenia vía libre y la golpeaba en algún órgano, poniéndola en peligro.

― **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** ―fue el Jutsu de Neji.

― ¡ **Hakke Kūshō! (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacio)** ―exclamó Hinata, luego de algunos segundos de estupor, atacando a su primo y alejándolo de ella.

Neji sonrió y todos se vieron desconcertados, hasta que Hinata gritó y cayó al suelo.

―E… ¡El ganador es Hyūga Neji de Konoha! ―gritó Hayate, mientras que un grupo de Iryō-Nin, entraban para atender a la Gennin. Todos estaban preocupados por Hinata, hasta que sonó el tablero― ¡Namikaze Saori de Konoha vs Itami de Ame!

Saori recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas roja y un pantalón azul, sacó un par de Kunai's y se puso en pose de pelea.

Su rival era un chico de cabello rojo, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba un pantalón negro y una chaqueta blanca.

Saori se lanzó hacia Itami, quien recordó las palabras de su Sensei.

 **Recuerdo**

― _Si tu enemigo te ataca con un Kunai, entonces utiliza ataques de larga distancia. No puedes permitir que te ataquen cuerpo a cuerpo, Itami ―dijo el maestro del chico ―No hasta que encontremos como fortalecer tu cuerpo y tus huesos._

― _Le estoy muy agradecido, por sus consejos… Madara-Sensei ―dijo el joven, al enmascarado._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El Gennin de Ame formó un sello de mano― **¡Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pistola de Roca)** ―exclamó el Gennin, mientras que los proyectiles de roca golpearon el cuerpo de la Namikaze, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Saori aprovechó y lanzó una patada barrida, haciendo tropezar a Itami.

― ¡Doton no Yoroi! ―antes de que su cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo, su cuerpo fue recubierto por rocas― **¡Doton: Doryūsō! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Roca)** ―la tierra debajo de Saori comenzó a agitarse y la Gennin apenas y tuvo tiempo de moverse hacia un lado, siendo por poco empalada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

¡Saori-Neechan! ―gritó una aterrada Naruko, siendo abrazada por sus hermanos mayores.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

―No puedo seguir así ―pensó la Gennin ―Tengo que jugarme el todo por el todo ―ambos realizaron sellos de manos.

― **¡Doton/Suiton Doryūdan/Suiryūdan! (E. Tierra/E. Agua: Dragón de Tierra/Agua)** ―exclamaron al tiempo, creando un dragón cada uno, los cuales chocaron mutuamente.

Pero mientras que Saori concentraba Chakra, para evitar el avance del Jutsu de su enemigo, sintió el frio acero en su cuello.

Era Itami, quien ahora sostenía un Kunai en su cuello.

― ¡El ganador es Itami de Ame! ―dijo Hayate, todos vieron asombrados al Gennin, hasta que el tablero sonó― ¡Tenten de Konoha vs Sabaku Temari! ―ambas Gennin bajaron al campo de batalla.

La batalla fue… reñida. Comenzó con un ataque de Taijutsu mutuo, ganando Tenten ese "primer asalto".

El "segundo asalto", dio paso a Tenten empuñando una Katana y atacando a Temari, quien se defendía con su abanico.

El "tercer asalto" fue cuando Tenten utilizó un par de pergaminos para liberar sus armas, solo para que Temari usara su abanico y un poderoso Fūton no Jutsu, para hacerla caer y hacer que la castaña golpeara su espalda con el abanico.

La batalla entre Gaara y Lee fue… No habían palabras para describir la batalla, pero si para describir a Gaara: un demente.

Lee se lanzó contra su rival pelirrojo, solo con Taijutsu.

La sorpresa y la incredulidad, los invadió, cuando un muro de arena se alzó protegiendo a Gaara.

Lee era rápido y atacaba en todas las direcciones, pero eso solo los hizo extrañarse y confundirse aun más, pues la arena siempre protegía a Gaara.

Vieron a Lee saltar y caer a gran velocidad, dándole a su enemigo un golpe en la cabeza.

Solo para que la arena se regara por todo el estadio tomando forma de espinas o lanzas, atacando sin cuartel al pobre Lee, quien ahora era la presa fácil de Gaara, mal hiriéndolo.

El pelinegro esperó y cuando la arena fue hacia él, el Gennin del traje verde, desapareció. Guy, su Sensei, señalo las pesas en el suelo. Algunos de los Jōnnin fueron a hablar, pero escucharon el grito de Gaara, quien ahora estaba literalmente siendo llevando hacia el techo por Lee quien atacaba sin descanso con puños y patadas, una sorpresa inmensa fue ver a Gaara atado con las vendas de Lee; Sasuke razonó, que eso era lo que Lee había querido hacerle durante su combate; luego vieron a ambos precipitarse hacia el suelo, dejando ver una cortina de polvo.

Un Gaara en el suelo y derrotado, fue lo que todos pudieron ver, cuando la nube de polvo se despejó, grito algo sobre la sangre y una ola de arena golpeo a Lee, todos escucharon sus costillas quebrarse.

Pero Guy y Naruto aparecieron en frente, defendiendo a Lee. Guy notó que él había lanzado un golpe con su mano, para dispersar la arena, pero Naruto… ¿Cuándo había realizado los sellos para un Katon no Jutsu y porque él no lo había visto?, ¿Quizás una Katon no Yoroi? Eso explicaría los trozos de vidrio en el suelo, producto de la cristalización y fundición de la arena de Gaara.

Ino, Kaito, Neji, Gaara, Temari y Sasuke. Ellos pasarían a la siguiente etapa.

Naruto elevó su mirada hacia su Sensei y sintió sus emociones: preocupado, miro hacia el lugar el cual tan atentamente miraba Kakashi y encontró a Baki y a un Jōnnin de Oto, ambos tenían deseos y sentimientos oscuros de odio, ira y sed de venganza.

― _Algo no va bien_ ―se dijo el Chūnnin a sí mismo.

― _ **Así es, Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo la Kitsune ― _ **Ese sujeto es un Sen'nin como Jiraiya, es Orochimaru. ¿Pero cómo pudo entrar en la aldea, sin que nadie se diera cuenta?**_

― _Luego lo averiguaremos, Akane-Chan_ ―Naruto y Akane estaban igual de preocupados.

― _ **Naruto, envía algunos miembros del clan León, para seguir a ese sujeto**_ ―dijo Michael, Naruto suspiró miró a Naruko y eso bastó para que ella notara su preocupación, ambos Chūnnin desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** , mientras que Minato explicaba la siguiente fase del examen ― _ **Tendremos que entrenarlos, si es que acaso ese sujeto planea algo contra Konoha, tal y como Akane me lo está describiendo, no será algo bueno para Konoha.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::**

 **10**

 **::::**

A causa de los exámenes Chūnnin, las misiones eran suspendidas, pero cuando llegó un reporte desde Hi no Kuni, el cual no se podía ser negado, por dicha razón, el consejo total fue convocado por el Sandaime y el Yondaime Hokage: lideres de clan, consejeros del Hokage y consejeros civiles.

―Un reporte del Damiyō ha llego hasta mis manos ―dijo Minato ―Una extraña base subterránea ha sido encontrada en Hi no Kuni y desea que alguno de los equipos la revisen, dice que es muy extraña. Por ese motivo enviaré a un escuadrón Chūnnin y a un escuadrón Jōnnin ―los líderes de clanes y los consejeros civiles asintieron, pero los consejeros del Hokage se veían intranquilos y nerviosos, aunque ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían muy bien el porqué ―Enviaré al equipo Kakashi y al equipo de la ANBU Neko ―todos asintieron y ambos equipos fueron llamados ―una extraña base subterránea ha sido hallada en Hi no Kuni. Damiyō-Sama cree que puede ser de algún enemigo, pues eso es lo único que tenemos: enemigos. Iwa, Ame e incluso Suna, quienes son nuestros aliados se han mostrado muy cortantes con nosotros ―los lideres de clanes y representantes Civiles vieron la veracidad en las palabras de su líder y ambos equipos ANBU's fueron llamados, les fue explicada la misión y luego fueron despachados, debían de ir de manera inmediata y descubrir que pasaba en la ciudad feudal de Hi no Kuni. Esto preocupaba a Minato, pues aparentemente Danzō estaba involucrado en todo el asunto y él ya tenía demasiado con intentar fichar todas las bases de NE, para luego cerrar dicha operación, esperaba conseguir resultados positivos para el final de año.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas de viaje despues**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―La situación está caótica, Taicho ―dijo uno de los ANBU's a Neko.

―Así es Ryū-San ―dijo ella ―Esa base le provoca mucho temor al Damiyō.

―En ese caso, deberíamos de ir a visitarlo a él, primero ―propuso Kakashi y el escuadrón ANBU, junto al equipo Chūnnin, se abrieron paso hasta el palacio del Damiyō de Hi no Kuni, consiguiendo una audiencia inmediata con él.

―Uno de los Ninsō, descubrió una barrera en el norte de Hi no Kuni, en nuestro punto más alejado y el cual es la frontera con Otogakure no Sato en Ta no Kuni ―dijo el Damiyō ―Algunos Ninsō han bajado, pero no han vuelto a subir.

―Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, Damiyō-Sama ―aseguró Kakashi ―Con su permiso.

―Adelante ―dijo el Damiyō, mientras que ambos equipos corrían hacia la frontera con Ta no Kuni, no se demoraron mucho en hallar el lugar: era una base subterránea, similar a las bases de NE pertenecientes a Danzō. Ambos equipos entraron con mucho cuidado, pero pronto se les heló la sangre, al escuchar gritos de dolor y tortura.

― " _Iremos con mucho cuidado"_ ―susurró Neko a los demás, mientras que entraban cada vez más en la cueva.

Hasta que encontraron un campo de batalla, con varios niños los cuales combatían entre sí, nuevos reclutas de NE.

―Esos niños ya han sido torturados por Danzō y ya no tienen emociones ―dijo Kakashi con ira.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó uno de los ANBU's.

―Por sus ropas grises. Existen 3 grados dentro de NE: los niños que llevan ropa celeste y aun no les han quitado sus emociones, los de ropa gris y los ANBU's de ropas oscuras o carmesí ―dijo Kakashi.

―Supongo que no tenemos otra opción ―dijo Naruto, quien realizó sellos de manos― **¡Taiton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** ―el rubio liberó una gran masa de viento, que barrio con casi todos reclutas grises. Los ANBU's aparecieron al instante.

― **¡Reitō! (Congelación)** ―exclamó Naruko, empuñando su espada y lanzando cortes que congelaban a sus enemigos.

― **¡Ansatsu no Jutsu! (Jutsu Asesinato)** ―exclamaron los ANBU's de NE, atacando a los Shinobis y ANBU's de Konoha, con sus Tantō's.

Pero los ANBU's de Konoha contraatacaron― **¡Mikadzuki no Mai! (Danza de la Luna Creciente)**

Se convirtió en una batalla de Kenjutsu, en la cual los únicos que podían resistirla eran los Chūnnin, pues ellos no eran ANBU's, ellos aun no habían sido entrenados para acabar rápidamente con sus enemigos, cosa que Naruto y Naruko aprovecharon, pues emplearon el Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu y de ese modo combatieron a todos los ANBU's de NE, quienes rápidamente se cansaban, pues el Ansatsu, era un estilo de Kenjutsu para acabar rápidamente con el enemigo, pero este no era el caso y ellos estaban cayendo como moscas.

Los Kage Bushin de Naruto y Naruko sacaron a los niños de la base, antes de que Naruto y Kakashi fusionaran Katon y Taiton, creando una llama inmensa y destruyeran la base de NE.

De entre los escombros, apareció un mapa de todas las bases de NE. Decidieron llevarse el mapa a Konoha y comentárselo al Hokage.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE (En Konoha)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Danzō-Sama: la base en Hi no Kuni, ha sido destruida ―dijo un ANBU ―El mapa de las demás bases, ha sido robado.

― ¡Maldito seas Yondaime! ―gruñó Danzō furioso ―Esto ahora es personal.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Namikaze; Naruto y Naruko, junto a Jiraiya y Kushina, ayudaban en el entrenamiento de Kaito y Saori, para que pasaran el torneo del examen.

Naruto ayudó con el Fūton de Kaito, pero Naruko solo ayudó con el Kenjutsu de Saori, pues ella tenía Katon y Jiraiya ayudaba en ese aspecto.

Hubo algo que sorprendió a Naruto y fue el Jutsu firma de su padre: el Rasengan.

— _Primero hacer rotar agua en un globo, luego hacer circular el Chakra en una pelota de goma y con eso estará dominado_ —pensó Naruto — _Interesante._

Los hermanos se alejaron, fueron a su habitación y pasaron a mirar el mapa que habían conseguido en la misión: era un mapa con varios lugares con círculos: Konoha, Hi no Kuni, Taki, Suna, Ta no Kuni e Yuki no Kuni.

—Necesitamos buscar información de estas aldeas —dijo Naruko.

— ¿Temes que Danzō esté planeando algo? —preguntó Naruto temeroso.

—Si —dijo Naruko— ¿Te imaginas si Danzō estuviera haciendo algo en esas aldeas, quienes son nuestros aliados?

—Suna y Ta no Kuni son nuestros aliados y últimamente han tenido grandes problemas económicos —dijo Naruto, quien abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, mordió su pulgar izquierdo— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** — **7** Kitsunes aparecieron, para la perplejidad de Naruko, uno de los Kitsunes, miró fijamente a su invocador —Necesito los registros económicos de Ta no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, Sunagakure y Takigakure.

—Hai, Naruto-Sama —dijo el Kitsune.

—Escucha atentamente: necesito esos registros, desde el momento en el que se aliaron con Konoha —dijo Naruto, el Kitsune asintió, dio órdenes de ir entre las 4 aldeas y todos los Kitsunes desaparecieron. El rubio miró a su hermana —No creo que Konoha sea la única aldea afectada por la influencia de Danzō —ella asintió y decidieron esperar.

Danzō era un peligro para el continente a causa de su belicismo y su fanatismo de que Konoha debería de ser la única aldea del continente. Que Konoha debía de gobernarlo todo.

Y en estos momentos, los consejeros del Hokage y los consejeros civiles, estaban viendo el peligro de la voluntad del fuego, que ardía dentro de Naruto y Naruko.

Mientras tanto, en Hi no Kuni, el Damiyō estaba organizando todo y estaba eligiendo a los sucesores de los **3** ancianos. Además de eso, los espías del Damiyō habían llegado con fotocopias de un ataque que ocurriría en Konoha, a causa de Sunagakure, Otogakure y NE.

—El día del ataque, enviaremos a una tropa de Samuráis de Hi no Kuni, para que se hagan cargo de los invasores —dijo el Damiyō.


	11. Invasión

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Invasión**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Los días pasaban Naruto y Minato ayudaban con el **Fūton** a Kaito, Naruko y Kushina ayudaban con el **Suiton** a Saori, además de que Naruto hacia que sus lobos persiguieran a Kaito y Saori, mientras que ambos tenían **Jūryoku no Fūin (Sellos de Gravedad)** , en sus cuerpos, para la velocidad.

Había pasado la primera semana de entrenamiento de sus hermanos y sinceramente, con lo que Naruto y Naruko habían descubierto, no tenían ganas de ayudar a los Shinobis de Konoha, su voluntad del fuego se estaba apagando cada vez más y se preguntaron si en ese mundo, en el cual les había tocado vivir, existiría acaso la llamada "Justicia".

― _ **Naruto-Kun**_ ―habló Ritsuko ― _ **Para la gran mayoría de las personas, la paz se obtiene cuando no se es atacado y aquellos que inician guerras, se escudan en tonterías como, por ejemplo: "ellos tomaron algo nuestro". Recuérdalo siempre: ustedes viven en un mundo donde espiar, asesinar y moverse entre las sombras, es lo normal; donde debes desconfiar de todos, incluyendo de tus hermanos**_ ―el rubio miró a su derecha ― _ **No tan literal. Pero ese es el mundo.**_

― _Pues, viendo lo que he visto en mi corta vida, no sé si quiero formar parte de este sistema. Esto no era lo que deseaba Rikudo-Sama_ ―dijo Naruto ― _Quizás no pueda cambiarlo, pero puedo darles un paraíso en este infierno a aquellos que en algún momento, lleguen a ser importantes para mí._ ―Más temprano que tarde, llegó la hora de almorzar y todos hablaron sobre los exámenes que estaban a punto de llevarse a cabo y luego decidieron salir de paseo en familia, pero una loba apareció ante Naruto.

― **Naruto-Sama: Suna, Oto y NE, van a atacar Konoha el día del examen Chūnnin** ―dijo la loba.

―Gracias Vila, puedes retirarte ―dijo el rubio ―Bueno Otosan, ¿ya escuchaste a mi invocación? ―el Yondaime asintió.

―Vamos a la oficina y desde allí, haré que los ANBU's reúnan a los consejeros Shinobi y a los consejeros… ―pero Kushina interrumpió a su marido.

―Los civiles son tan ambiciosos como Danzō y si les contamos de esto, entonces ellos advertirán a los ancianos y no podemos permitirlo. Tenemos el factor sorpresa, Minato-Kun ―dijo Kushina, la familia al completo desapareció en un Shunshin, para ir a la oficina.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡ANBU! ―gritó Minato al instante, Neko (Uzuki Yugao) apareció ante él ―Manda a llamar a los líderes de clanes, lideres Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU. Estamos en una situación de clase Omega y no quiero que los ancianos y los civiles se enteren.

―No se enterarán, Hokage-Sama ―aseguró Yugao, antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin**. Mientras tanto, Minato mostró un pergamino con el mapa de Konoha.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―de una bola de humo, apareció la misma loba ―Vila-Chan, necesito que me digas si sabes desde que puntos atacarán los enemigos.

―Claro que lo sé, Naruto-Sama ―dijo la loba, saltando a la mesa y untándose las patas con tinta, para luego marcar algunas zonas y despues hacer flechas con sus garras, señalando los lugar que serian atacados.

―Los refugios de la torre del Hokage, están entre esos lugares a atacar ―dijo Kushina preocupada.

―Enviaré un mensaje a Damiyō-Sama, para que nos ayude a darles asilo a los… ―un halcón mensajero llegó en ese momento y graznó, Minato tomó la nota de su pata, la leyó y sus ojos se abrieron― ¿Pero cómo…? ―los líderes de clanes, líderes Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU aparecieron.

―Hola Sensei, ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Kakashi, quien aun era jaloneado de su chaleco por Kurenai.

―El día del examen, seremos invadidos por Oto, NE y Suna: quienes están en manos de Orochimaru ―dijo Minato asombrándolos a todos.

― ¿Pero cómo? ―preguntó Azuma asustado.

―Ellos no saben que el Kazekage fue asesinado por Orochimaru, hace mes y medio ―dijo Minato ―Los necesito a todos ustedes, en puntos clave de la aldea y listos para evacuar a los aldeanos y Gennin del estadio, donde se realizará el examen Chūnnin, además de combatir a los invasores ―todos asintieron ―pueden retirarse.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

En lo que restó de ese mes, Naruto y Naruko pudieron dominar el Rasengan, además de realizarlo con sus elementos correspondientes: **Taiton: Rasengan** y **Suiton: Rasengan**. Aparte de eso, Naruto firmó el contrato de Ritsuko de los Yokai Kitsunes, quienes también combatirían en la batalla de Konoha, aparte de los Okami.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Aun y con todo eso, no sabían lo que ocurriría el día en el que el Damiyō llegara, pues el feudal llegaría acompañado por una guardia pequeña, además de que ocultaría a sus Samuráis en los lugares más insospechados de Konoha: el distrito civil, sería un ataque en el que los enemigos de Konoha no tendrían oportunidad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los y las Iryōnin del hospital, fueron puestos de sobre aviso y se les dijo que varios ANBU's estarían allí, para ayudar durante la invasión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Despues del Mes de Entrenamiento; Estadio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que se daba inicio al examen, Minato e Hiruzen discutían con los organizadores, pues el estado en el cual se encontraban en ese momento, era uno al cual no debieron de haber ido, pues era el estado que estaba casi en medio de la aldea, en lugar de usar uno cercano a las puertas de la misma. Claramente, esa fue una movida astuta de Danzō, quien planeaba asesinar a la mayor cantidad de personas, con la ayuda del Ichibi.

Desgraciadamente para el Halcón de Guerra; Hiruzen, Yamato y Jiraiya estaban creando un túnel de evacuación bajo tierra, en el cual irían los aldeanos, hasta las nuevas zonas de seguridad, donde no podrían ser heridos (o eso suponían ellos y más les valía tener razón).

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Hayate se puso en el centro, junto con todos los Gennin, aspirantes a Chūnnin.

―Para dar comienzo al examen Chūnnin, la batalla entre Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke dará inicio ―dijo Hayate, Gaara apareció en un Shunshin de arena, pero Sasuke no apareció, se dio una espera y Hayate habló― ¡El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! ―más de uno se quejó de que era trampa (especialmente Haruno Mebuki) ― ¡Itami de Ame vs Yamanaka Ino de Konoha! ―ambos bajaron al campo de batalla.

―Que gane el mejor, Itami-San ―dijo Ino sonriente.

―Vamos a hacerlo, Ino-San ―dijo Itami, antes de realizar sellos de manos― **¡Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra)** ―exclamó él desapareciendo bajo tierra― **¡Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra y Roca)** ―Ino envió Chakra a sus pies y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, alejándose del dragón.

Ino rodó esquivando al dragón y luego sacó un pergamino, extendiéndolo hacia Itami― **¡Fūin Kai! (Sello Externo)** ―del pergamino surgieron miles de Senbon's.

El Gennin de Ame gritó y desapareció en un Shunshin.

Ino arrojó un Kunai hacia un punto donde el Chakra se estaba reuniendo.

Itami apareció allí, solo para que su pierna fuera atravesada por el Kunai.

― **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** ―exclamó Ino, el dolor no dejó pensar a Itami, quien se rindió.

― ¡La ganadora es Yamanaka Ino! ―dijo Hayate, mientras que una pareja de Iryō-Nin curaban al Gennin de Ame.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, un escuadrón ANBU comandado por Yugao y otro comandado por Yamato, estaban a las afueras de la aldea, asesinando a tantos invasores como podían, siendo ayudados por lobos y Kitsunes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡La siguiente batalla será entre Sabaku no Temari de Suna y Nara Shikamaru de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate.

― **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Tornado)** ―exclamó Temari con su abanico en mano y usándolo, para causar que varios tornados se formaran y los mando a golpear al Nara, pero al llegar hasta él, sencillamente el heredero Nara explotó― _**¡¿Bushin Daibakuha?!**_ ―se preguntó la rubia, quien se giró para buscar a su rival, quien ahora estaba de espaldas a ella.

― **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombras)** ―fueron las palabras que escuchó la rubia, pero no podía moverse ―Me rindo. Esto es muy problemático ―se quejó el pelinegro.

―El… el ganador es Nara Shikamaru ―dijo Hayate, mientras que una gota aparecía detrás de su cabeza.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Un ANBU llegó ante el Hokage ―Hokage-Sama. Las fuerzas invasoras han sido erradicadas en un **50%** , pero los demás están a punto de entrar, además de que NE, está… ―una explosión ocurrió y varias serpientes se acercaron para destruir las puertas de Konoha, pero una segunda explosión tuvo lugar y Jiraiya apareció sobre Bunta, siendo acompañado por sus sapos.

En el lugar donde estaban Minato y el Kazekage, Naruto hizo acto de aparición, Naruto miró fijamente al Kazekage― ¡Taiton: Kaze no Naginata no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Alabarda de Viento) ―La mano derecha de Naruto se recubrió de un viento gris oscuro y se arrojó contra el Kazekage, atravesándolo.

¡NARUTO!, ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ―Gritó un aterrado Minato, pero vio a Naruto fijarse en el suelo y allí encontró las ropas del Kazekage.

―Está en el techo ―dijo el rubio, para luego mirar a su padre y a Hiruzen ―Si quieres respuestas, entonces ve a la terraza ―todos desaparecieron en un Shunshin y reaparecieron en el tejado.

―Orochimaru ―gruñó Jiraiya enfadado.

― ¿No te estás divirtiendo, Jiraiya? ―preguntó un sonriente Orochimaru.

―Nosotros si nos divertimos, Orochimaru ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Tu deberías de estar aterrado.

―Oh, ¿y se puede saber la razón de mi, supuesto terror, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Orochimaru.

―Mira ―dijo el rubio moviendo su cabeza, el Sen'nin le hizo casó.

― **¡Taiton: Taifū Kuro no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Tifón Negro)** ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando una esfera de viento negro, hacia Orochimaru.

El Sen'nin sonrió y todos vieron como Orochimaru se reemplazaba con Sasuke, quien recibió el golpe―Creí que Kakashi, le había quitado tu Fūin a Sasuke ―fueron las únicas palabras de Minato.

― ¿Crees que eso, te salvará? ―preguntó Naruto, mientras que sus brazos se rodeaban de fuego azul/dorado y tomaban una forma similar a un par de alas, antes de "aletear" y arrojarse contra Orochimaru.

― **¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei! (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro)** ― **3** ataúdes aparecieron, pero Naruto atravesó uno de ellos con una patada limpia, que alcanzó a Orochimaru, hasta hacerlo estrellarse contra el muro de Chakra.

Hashirama y Tobirama surgieron del otro par de ataúdes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En tierra, los Shinobis de Konoha asesinaban a cuanto Shinobi de Suna, Oto y NE se ponía ante ellos.

Saori y Kaito estaban horrorizados ante la masacre que causaba su pequeña hermanita, quien se había transformado en una mujer loba (o una chica loba) y ahora estaba lanzando cortes con sus garras de la mano derecha y con su Katana encendida en fuego en la mano izquierda.

― **¡Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** ―exclamó Saori, arrojando un tiburón, hacia un equipo de Oto.

― **¡Oto Doriru no Jutsu! (Jutsu Taladro de Sonido)** ―exclamaron ellos, haciendo sonar sus aparatos.

―Idiotas, el agua absorbe el sonido ―dijo Kaito, mientras que el Jutsu de su hermana, hacia su trabajo y asesinaba a los **3** Chūnnin de Oto― **¡Fūton: Rasen-Ryū! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón Giratorio** ) ―Kaito había creado esa cosa el día anterior al evento/invasión: formaba un **Rasengan** y luego le daba forma de un dragón. Cuando el **Jutsu** llegó a los Shinobis de Suna, fue lo suficientemente grande, como dejarlos inconscientes.

Un sujeto de vestimentas verdes y blancas apareció flotando en el aire― ¡POR ORDENES DE DAMIYŌ-SAMA: GADO HIDEKI, LOS SHINOBIS DE SUNA DEBEN DE ATACAR A OTO, PUES OROCHIMARU ASESINÓ A SABAKU NO RASA!

― ¡¿Qué está diciendo?! ―Gritó un incrédulo Kankuro.

―Así es, Kankuro-Sama ―dijo el sujeto ―Gado Otani, padre de Hideki-Sama y Rasa-Sama, fueron asesinados hace un mes. Aquel que se hace llamar Rasa-Sama, es en realidad Sen'nin no Orochimaru ―el enviado de Hideki, el nuevo Damiyō, desapareció y todo se salió de control, ahora, gracias a una improvisada alianza entre Suna y Konoha, Oto y NE estaban en graves aprietos.

La invasión ahora se había dado la vuelta, pues con el apoyo de Suna y los Samuráis de Hi no Kuni, Oto y NE estaban perdiendo rápidamente a sus hombres.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina invocó Kitsunes, además de usar su **Suiton** y combatía en compañía de sus antiguas compañeras de equipo: Mikoto quien usaba su **Katon** y Tsume quien hacia equipo con Kuromaru. Yamato las apoyaba con su **Mokuton**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El antiguo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho hizo acto de presencia: Chōza usabasu **Cho Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu Súper Multi-tamaño)** ; Inoichi usaba el **Shinranshin (Jutsu Destrucción de Mentes)** y Shikaku usaba el **Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu (Jutsu Sombra Estrangulante)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato y Naruko habían logrado quitarle el Kunai del cuello a Hashirama.

Tobirama lanzó su Jutsu de Suiton más poderoso, pero Naruto creó una esfera de Tifón, que alimento las llamas de una esfera de fuego de Jiraiya, derrotándolo y luego solo hizo falta quitarle el Kunai.

Orochimaru comenzó a retroceder, solo para ser capturado por Hiruzen, quien utilizó un **Kinjutsu** , para eliminar al Hebi Sen'nin, pues era su responsabilidad despues de todo: **"Katon: Jigoku no Karada (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cuerpo del Infierno)"** , quemando su cuerpo y el de Orochimaru en llamas carmesí. Quedando solo las cenizas del maestro y su alumno.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sasuke y Kakashi, aparecieron en el estadio con miradas llenas de confianza y superioridad, solo para ver que todo había acabado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: En el capitulo anterior, Orochimaru no se reemplazó con Sasuke, sino con un Shinobi llamado "Osuno", quien también tenia el Ten no Jūin.**

 **:::::**

 **12**

 **:::::**

Aun estaban eliminando a los pocos invasores que quedaban, cuando una escolta Samurái se abrió paso entre el tumulto de Shinobis y los aldeanos que salían de los refugios.

― ¡Damiyō-Sama! ―dijeron Minato, Hiruzen y algunos líderes de clanes (como Shikaku, Hiashi o Shibi) se arrodillaron ante él.

―Debo decir, que hemos sido muy afortunados por saber del ataque en contra nuestra ―dijo el hombre ―En estos momentos, se están reuniendo los reportes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Minato ―dijo el Damiyō, haciendo que el hombre le mirara ―Ya que la aldea no sufrió daños en edificios importantes, daré un 15% para las reparaciones.

―Aquello debería de ser más que suficiente, pues los edificios dañados, fueron algunos comercios ―dijo Minato.

―Los reportes de mis Samuráis, dicen que tu primogénito y tu hija menor, les salvaron a ti y a Hiruzen de una muerte segura a manos de una pareja de resucitados del Edo Tensei ―dijo el Damiyō, Minato asintió ―Desearía darles a Naruto y a Naruko, el rango de Jōnnin, incluso... debes saber que me encuentro fuertemente tentado, en darles un rango aun más alto, pero no el de Hokage ―dijo el hombre de buen humor, Minato sonrió.

―Sen'nin ―murmuró Minato, mientras que recibía de parte del Damiyō un par de capas, similares a la suya ―Me encargaré de hacerles entrega a ambos de esto; Damiyō-Sama ―El Damiyō se giró y abrió la puerta de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con los consejeros civiles y los 3 consejeros del Hokage, quienes lo esperaban para darle algún discurso y hacer que les dieran más poder en Konoha y luego provocar un golpe de estado. Sin embargo, el Damiyō no era tonto e incluso tenia papeles que demostraban los crímenes de los consejeros del Hokage y del consejo civil ―En vista de que los ANBU's de Shimura Danzō, fueron vistos colaborando con Suna y Oto en la invasión de Konoha y en vista de estas pruebas incriminatorias ― El Damiyō dejó caer en la mesa, los fólderes con las pruebas de asesinatos, cometidos por los consejeros civiles y los consejeros del Hokage ―el consejo civil y los consejeros: Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, serán ejecutados por traición a Konoha y a Hi no Kuni ―los Samuráis del Damiyō, apresaron a los consejeros civiles y colocaron sellos supresores en los **3** consejeros ―Serán ejecutados por conspiración en **3** días en Hi no Kuni. Minato: deberás de elegir a tus nuevos consejeros y a los REPRESENTANTES civiles ―dijo con un tono de mando, subrayando la palabra "representantes". Sin embargo, Danzō había empleado su Mokuton, para escapar y reemplazándose, con un "Bushin" suyo: _"Mokuton: Mokusei Ningyō" (E. Madera: Muñeco de Madera)_.

― ¡Encuéntrenlo! ―gritaron Minato y el Damiyō, mientras que los ANBU's y Jōnnin's, salían en busca del Halcón de Guerra, quien desde ese momento, sería considerado como un Nukennin de rango S.

Sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, una criatura de color blanco, se encontraba espiando ― _Interesante: Danzō es ahora un Nukennin_ ―pensó, antes de desaparecer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Damiyō-Sama ―dijeron Naruto y Naruko, quienes se toparon con el hombre, en las puertas de Konoha.

―Los reportes dicen que ambos lucharon valientemente, en contra de los enemigos ―dijo el Damiyō ―Ahora son Sen'nin, ahora están por encima de cualquier otro grado ninja ― el hombre tomó el hombro de cada uno de los niños ―Ambos deben saber, que… Naruto-Kun, será perseguido por un grupo de Nukennin.

―Lo sabemos, Damiyō-Sama ―dijo Naruko ―Por eso, Niisan y yo, deseamos combatir el fuego con fuego. Deseamos su permiso, para salir de Konoha, aprender tanto como podamos y…

―Combatir a su enemigo de frente ―dijo el Damiyō, con una pequeña sonrisa ―No todos pueden ver que los Jinchūriki's son humanos. Y aunque hagan lo que es correcto, posiblemente los odiaran en algunos lugares a los cuales vayan, a pesar de que solo uno de ustedes, tenga a un Bijū ―dijo esto, mirando a Naruko ―Ahora que son Sen'nin, tienen mi permiso para viajar por el mundo, conocer y aprender. Detengan a Akatsuki, pues ellos, impedirán que ustedes puedan ser felices y todos merecemos la felicidad.

―Lo haremos, Damiyō-Sama ―dijeron ambos niños ―Protegeremos a Konoha y protegeremos a nuestros iguales ―el hombre sonrió y salió, en compañía de sus Samuráis.

―Que la voluntad del fuego, los guie a ambos ―dijo el Damiyō, para luego irse con sus Samuráis.

―Hola, chicos ―dijo Jiraiya apareciendo de imprevisto.

―Hola, Ero-Sen'nin ―dijeron los (ahora) Sen'nin, sonrientes.

―Deseo enseñarles algo: un Jutsu y también tácticas de espionaje ―dijo el hombre tranquilo ―Los veré en el campo de entrenamiento **#3** en **20** minutos ―los **3** desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Danzō sonrío, mientras que veía desde su oficina, hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Sus escuadrones **1** , **2** , **3** , **4** y **5** , pronto tendrían la misión más complicada de todas: **capturar a Naruto y Naruko, para que fueran en las nuevas armas de Konoha.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días despues, llegó una carta del Damiyō, gracias a los esfuerzos y a la colaboración de varios Gennin, durante la invasión, aquellos que ascenderían a Chūnnin serian: el trió InoShikaChō, Kaito, Saori, Itami, Temari, Naruto y Naruko.**


	13. Conspiración 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: En el capitulo anterior, aunque el Damiyō nombrara a Naruto y a Naruko Sen'nin, ellos seguirán siendo "Chūnnin" a los ojos del resto, pues… el titulo de Sen'nin es algo que solo existe en Konoha, no existen otros con ese grado ninja en cualquiera de las restantes aldeas.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Conspiración 1**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Naruko caminaban por las calles de la aldea, con calma. Mientras que leían un pergamino que Ritsuko le había entregado a Naruto _(Ritsuko le dio la información a Naruto y él traspasó aquello a un pergamino)_ y recordaban la reunión con su padre.

 **Recuerdo**

 _A Minato, le fueron entregados por parte del Damiyō los chalecos tácticos, que en pocos minutos él entregaría a los Gennin._

― _Minato ―dijo el hombre ―Si lo que tú mismo me has dicho es verdad. Si tus hijos enfrentaron a Orochimaru y vivieron para contarlo, entonces… su grado está más allá del Chūnnin o Jōnnin, piénsatelo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato pensó seriamente en el asunto y luego de una hora de reflexión sonrió, el Damiyō tenía razón. Sus hijos eran poderosos, su sonrisa de orgullo, pronto se volvió una sonrisa de tristeza y arrepentimiento: sus hijos se habían vuelto así de poderosos, gracias a que él y Kushina los habían abandonado, gracias a la profecía de Gamamaru… ¡ambas profecías!: gracias a una de las profecías, ellos se fortalecieron (la original) y gracias a la otra profecía ellos estaban destinados a algo grande (la nueva, la que creamos).

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando tuvo que toser, la tos se volvió continua, por algunos minutos y se puso de pie, para buscar agua, la puerta de su oficina se abrió, era Hiruzen, quien estaba pálido ―Minato… ―alcanzó a decir el Shinobi no Kami, antes de caer inconsciente.

Igual que Minato.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Yondaime abrió sus ojos, estos le dolían, se puso una mano sobre el rostro― _¿Qué ocurrió?_ ―se preguntó, mirando que Hiruzen y él, estaban en la habitación, solo para sentirse terriblemente cansado y adolorido, eran los efectos del veneno.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de Reunión del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Los Iryō-Nin han hecho tanto como pueden, para ayudar a Sandaime-Sama y a Yondaime-Sama, pero nada a funcionado, es un veneno muy potente ―dijo Tsume, quien en verdad estaba preocupada.

―He enviado a algunos Iryō-Nin del clan Aburame, a ver si pueden identificar el veneno y ayudar al Sandaime y al Yondaime ―dijo Shibi.

―Si se enfrentaron a Orochimaru, entonces él debió de haber empleado su espada: Kusanagi ―dijo Jiraiya, enfadado por las posibles muertes de su Sensei y su alumno― ¡Esperen un segundo! ―todos le miraron ―Cuando era Chūnnin, me corté con esa espada, haciendo el tonto y pude haber muerto de no ser por la ayuda de Tsunade. La traeré de vuelta, pero deseo llevar a alguien conmigo.

― ¿A quién deseas llevar contigo, Jiraiya-Sama? ―preguntó Shikaku.

―A Naruto, Naruko, Kaito y Saori ―dijo Jiraiya ―Si es para salvar a su padre, ellos me apoyarán, además: Tsunade siempre consideró a Minato como un hijo suyo, así que sus "nietos", podrían ayudarme a hacerla regresar.

―Bien, pero ten cuidado Jiraiya-Sama ―dijo Inoichi, el albo asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30** minutos despues, Naruto, Kaito, Saori y Naruko caminaban lejos de Konoha, en búsqueda de Tsunade.

―Muy bien Ero-Sen'nin, ¿Cuál es el plan, para encontrar a la tal Tsunade? ―preguntó Kaito algo molesto, pues era obvio que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

―Oh, no se preocupen por eso ―dijo Jiraiya con una extraña sonrisa. Extraña porque no era pervertida ―Mi red de espionaje, está al tanto de nuestra búsqueda y… ―un sapo apareció.

― **¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Jiraiya-Sama?** ―preguntó un sapo de piel naranja y líneas azules, llevaba un collar.

―Necesito encontrar a Tsunade-Chan, Gama-San ―dijo Jiraiya. El sapo llevó una de sus patas delanteras a su… ¿mentón?

―Acabo de recordar que hace un mes, le perdí el rastro ―dijo Gama, haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas ―Ella siempre evita las aldeas Shinobi, debe de encontrarse en algún país SIN aldea Shinobi.

―Son pocos los países sin aldeas Shinobi ―dijo Naruto.

―Odia el frio, así que no iría a Yuki no Kuni ―dijo Jiraiya, miró a sus compañeros ―Lancemos una moneda al aire y consumamos un veneno ―los jóvenes le miraron extrañado ―Intentemos encontrarla en Cha no Kuni ―los Namikaze suspiraron y siguieron al hombre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cha no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

―Voy a pensarlo ―dijo la rubia, mientras que su compañero viperino sonreía.

―Mañana a las **7:00** am, aquí mismo, Tsunade ―dijo Orochimaru, antes de desaparecer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya, Naruto, Naruko, Kaito y Saori llegaron **2** horas despues de la reunión y con algunas preguntas, encontraron el bar donde se encontraba la mujer.

―Hola, Tsunade ―dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en sus labios.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Jiraiya? ―preguntó Tsunade, algo enfadada por el hecho de encontrarse a sus dos compañeros de equipo en el mismo lugar ― _Solo falta Hiruzen_ ―pensó con mal humor.

―Tsunade: Orochimaru atacó la aldea y enveneno a Minato y a Sensei, los Iryō-Nin de la aldea, no han podido hacer nada para ayudarlos, fueron envenenados por la Kusanagi ―dijo Jiraiya ―Ellos te necesitan.

―No me queda nada en Konoha, Jiraiya ―dijo Tsunade, quien bajó su mirada y observo sus manos ―Tengo… tengo una esperanza.

―La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Tsunade-San ―comentó Saori.

―Orochimaru quiere que cure sus brazos y a cambio, él me devolverá a Dan y Nawaki ―dijo ella.

―Obachan, ¿no entiendes, que si curas a Hebi-Teme, él solo volverá a atacar Konoha? ―dijo Kaito perturbado, Tsunade frunció el ceño ―Orochimaru jamás cumpliría con su palabra.

―No tienes ningún derecho de decirme que lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Gaki ―dijo Tsunade molesta ―Y no te atrevas a insultarme.

―Es un buen Henke. Pero los Henkes no son más que Genjutsus, lanzados sobre nosotros mismos ―dijo Naruto, cuya mano se encendió en una llama negra y realizó una runa en el aire, haciendo que Tsunade recuperara su forma normal. La mujer gritó, al ver su piel arrugada y miró a Naruto asustada ―Puedo darte algo más poderoso que un simple Henke, pero deberás de ayudarnos a derrotar a Orochimaru. Tengo una runa muy especial, que puede ayudarte.

― ¿Runa? ―preguntaron todos, menos Naruko, pues ella estaba estudiando también, cómo manejar el Yōjutsu e incluso lo manifestó. Con una extraña promesa y el deseo de ser joven, el curioso grupo, decidió estudiar las habilidades de Orochimaru, comentando lo que cada uno de ellos sabia hasta el momento sobre el Sen'nin y así planificar algo en su contra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade y Shizune llegaron al lugar de la reunión, donde Orochimaru y Kabuto se apersonaron en un Shunshin de hojas.

¿Y bien Tsunade, que has decidido? ―preguntó el Sen'nin.

―Te curaré, pero debes prometerme, no atacar Konoha ―dijo la Sen'nin seria.

―Perdí demasiado en el ataque anterior ―gruñó el Sen'nin, molesto consigo mismo y con su Sensei, quien lo había con ese extraño Katon no Jutsu y desde entonces, sus brazos estaban ese estado tan raro ―Tienes mi palabra de que no volveré a atacar Konoha ―Tsunade asintió y se acercó a Orochimaru, quien levantó sus brazos lentamente, mientras que en las manos de Tsunade se formaba una esfera verde.

―Hablamos de regenerar músculos, tendones y piel… te va a doler ―advirtió ella, pero antes de llegar a él, un Kunai pasó por en medio de ambos.

― ¡Kabuto!, ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ―gruñó el Hebi Sen'nin, enfadado.

―Soy Iryō-Nin al igual que ella, Orochimaru-Sama y si bien, aun no estoy a su nivel, puedo asegurarle que eso no era un Jutsu regenerativo ―se excusó el espía ―Era un Jutsu usado en Amegakure, con los Nukennin, consistía en quemarles la piel y sellar sus brazos en el proceso…

― **¡Katon: Tenrō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Prisión Celestial)** ―escucharon Kabuto y Orochimaru, siendo el Hebi Sen'nin, el único en escapar, gracias a un **Shunshin** ; mientras que Kabuto era sellado por Jiraiya.

―Nada mal, Gama Sen'nin ―dijo Kabuto sonriente.

―Kabuto, tu también puedes sentir el cambio en el ambiente, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó Orochimaru.

―Así es, Orochimaru-Sama ―dijo Kabuto ―Vengan: vamos a otro lugar para luchar ―Tsunade asintió, pero Jiraiya sonrió de forma confiada ―Al menos de que yo, no pueda moverme muy lejos.

―Lo descubriste, Kabuto ―dijo Jiraiya ―De un espía a otro, debo decir que eres bastante inteligente y calculador ―Kabuto sonrió por el cumplido.

―Al menos yo puedo moverme entre las aldeas, sin alertar a todos de que soy alguien famoso ―dijo Kabuto― **¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** ―el Iryō-Nin se rodeo de agua, menos sus pies y cabeza, antes de saltar hacia otro lugar, siendo seguido por los demás. Descubriendo que el Jutsu no lo afectaba, por funcionar a base de fuego y él estar rodeado de agua ― **Fūinjutsu: Kai** ―Kabuto liberó el Jutsu y también el Genjutsu, permitiéndole verse siendo cazado, no solo por dos Sen'nin, sino por un escuadrón Chūnnin (los Namikaze)

―Kabuto ―dijo Orochimaru extendiendo su brazo, mientras que Kabuto realizaba el Kuchiyose y llamaban a Manda.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamaron Jiraiya y Tsunade sobre Katsuyu.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Kaito, mientras que Saori y él quedaban sobre un oso.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Naruto, él y Naruko quedaron sobre el líder del clan de los leones: Hiroki.

― ¡Hiroki-Sama, Kuma-Sama! ―gritaron las otras invocaciones, al ver al león y al oso.

― **¿Naruto?** ―preguntó el león.

―La serpiente es el enemigo, los demás son aliados ―dijo Naruto, las invocaciones se prepararon para atacar a Manda.

Hiroki y Kuma mandaban zarpazos y mordiscos.

Bunta usaba su Tanto.

Katsuyu su acido.

Manda gritó de dolor, escupió una bola de veneno negro y desapareció, dejando a Orochimaru y a Kabuto a merced de las demás invocaciones, pero aun y con ello, el Sen'nin y el espía, escaparon.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De regreso en Konoha, todo parecía tener un ambiente de fiesta, ante el regreso de Tsunade, quien inmediatamente, fue al hospital.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; Habitación de Naruko**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Los ancianos están muertos, los concejeros civiles también y solo queda Danzō… ―una bomba de humo destruyó la ventana y se liberó en la habitación de Naruko.

― **¡Taiton: Kanojo no Tenohira: Taifū no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Palma de la mano: Tifón)** ―exclamó Naruto, extendiendo su mano y haciendo que el viento, se llevara el gas, lo elevó en el aire y cuando pensó que estaba lejos de dañar a alguien, dejo de realizar ese Jutsu. Los hermanos saltaron por la ventana, solo para verse rodeados de ANBU's de NE, ambos sonrieron.

―Por ordenes de Danzō-Sama: Namikaze Naruto y Namikaze Naruko, deben venir con nosotros para ser las armas de Konoha ―dijo el líder del escuadrón ANBU, mientras que sacaban sus Tantō's y los hermanos des-sellaban sus espadas.

―Marionetas vs emociones… veamos quien gana ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

― **¡Shinranshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Destrucción de Mentes)** ―exclamó un ANBU de NE, mientras que ambos hermanos se quedaban quietos y con los ojos hacia la nada.

― **¡Yōjutsu…!** ―concentrar la energía espiritual y mental era más difícil, si no podían usar sus manos, para realizar las runas― **¡Yōjutsu: Paradaisu no Kaihō! (Jutsu Yōkai: Liberación del Paraíso)** ―gritaron al tiempo, mientras que se liberaban y miraban a sus enemigos.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruko, lanzando una esfera desde su boca.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―exclamaron una pareja de ANBU's, levantando un muro que evito que ellos fueran lastimados.

― **¡Taiton: Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Shuriken)** ―exclamó Naruto, lanzando un par de Shuriken's recubiertas de viento que destruyeron el muro.

― **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** ―exclamó un ANBU, colocando sus manos en el suelo y lanzando un dragón de tierra de gran tamaño, hacia sus enemigos.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó otro ANBU, lanzando un dragón de fuego.

― ¡ **Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruko, alzando un muro liquido, el cual se volvió más denso.

― **¡Taiton: Taijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Muro de Tifón)** ―exclamó Naruto, moviendo su mano y creando huracanes en el aire, que refrenaron al dragón de tierra, pero que también eliminaron el exógeno por unos segundos, los suficientes para inutilizar el Jutsu del ANBU. Naruto lanzó otro Yōjutsu y se movió rápidamente, decapitando a los ANBU's de Doton y Katon, pero no pudo hacer nada más, ya que los últimos 3 ANBU's se liberaron del Yōjutsu. Uno de ellos le golpeo con una patada, lanzándolo hacia Naruko.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Niisan? ―preguntó Naruko, el rubio asintió.

― **¡Katon/Doton: Karyūdan/Doryūdan! (E. Fuego/E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego/Tierra)** ―exclamaron una pareja ANBU, lanzando un dragón de cada elemento, los cuales al estar en sintonía se fusionaron― ¡Prueben nuestro **Yōton: Yōryūdan** , demonios! ―gritaron.

―Detrás de mí, ahora ―gritó Naruko, Naruto le hizo caso y la rubia activo su **Rin'negan** ― **¡Fūjutsu: Kyūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello de Absorción)** ―Naruko llevó sus manos al frente, mientras que el Jutsu era absorbido por ella y el **Gakidō**.

― ¡ **Hyōton: Kōri-zō no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Estatua de Hielo)** ―mencionó una voz femenina, mientras que una ventisca de hielo se hacía presente y los ANBU's, eran atrapados en el hielo ―Hola ―saludó Haku, solo para que los 3 jóvenes se quedaran atónitos, cuando los ANBU's se transformaron en Shinobis de Iwa o de Kiri.

Minato llegó en ese momento y se asombró al ver a los Shinobis extranjeros y a sus hijos, junto a Haku.

 **Estaban en un gran problema.**


	14. Conspiración 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Conspiración 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato miró a sus hijos y a Haku, miró los cadáveres.

―Kushina-Chan, entierra los cadáveres, yo reuniré al consejo ―ordenó Minato ―Ustedes 3, vengan conmigo ―Naruto, Naruko y Haku estaban muy calmados, pero Minato estaba aterrorizado. Si esto se sabía, quizás una nueva guerra mundial Shinobi iniciaría. Naruto, Naruko y Haku siguieron a Minato, mientras que Kushina reunía a los consejeros Shinobi y al nuevo consejo civil.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Danzō estaba enfadado. No había podido capturar a Naruto, ni a Naruko. Él lo sabía, el sabia que ellos tenían algo más, ellos estaban ocultando sus habilidades más poderosas y no sabía cómo atacarlos, para que ellos las rebelaran, así que necesitaba tenerlos en sus manos, necesitaba estudiarlos y luego emplearlos como las nuevas armas de Konoha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hokage-Sama ―dijo Hiashi ―Si este fue un ataque de Iwa y Kiri, ¿a usted no se le hace muy extraño que hubieran enviado a un escuadrón Jōnnin cada uno, para capturar a sus hijos?, además: ¿Por qué estaban disfrazados como ANBU's de NE?

―Claramente, el único culpable aquí es Shimura Danzō, quien escapó del juicio y quizás se encuentre vivo y aun tenga más poder del que nosotros imaginamos ―dijo Inoichi.

―Hokage-Sama ―dijo Naruko ―En vista de que Shimura Danzō, puede hacer lo que él quiera y no recibir un juicio justo a manos del consejo Shinobi y Civil aquí presente, deseo presentar mi renuncia formal a Konoha ―esto preocupó a Minato, pues él sabía que la pequeña era incapaz de tomar una decisión así por sí sola, sabía bien que ese debía de ser el plan de Naruto y que Naruko, con todo el amor que tenia por el rubio, lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno. Minato suspiró.

― ¿Tú y Naruto, desean desertar de Konoha, Naruko? ―preguntó el Hokage con voz dura.

―Envía a tantos ANBU's como quieras detrás de nosotros pero solo recibirás sus rodajas y cenizas, en el mejor de los casos ―dijo Naruto impasible, le guiñó el ojo a su padre, tomó a su hermana del hombro y desaparecieron en un **Taiton: Shunshin**.

Naruto, Naruko y Haku, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de Konoha, tan rápido como pudieron.

― ¿Qué haremos ahora? ―preguntó Haku ―Además, Minato jamás abría permitido que nosotros fuéramos catalogados como Nukennin y el Consejo tanto el lado civil como el lado Shinobi, estaban de su lado. No entiendo esto.

―Existe una organización llamada Akatsuki, quienes están cazando a los Bijū's, por algún oscuro motivo y no puedo permitir que lastimen a Ritsuko-Chan ―dijo Naruto ―Ella… tiene una parte de mi corazón, así como ustedes también la tienen. Akatsuki se encuentra formada por un grupo de Nukennin muy poderosos y el único modo de proteger a Ritsuko-Chan es mantenerla lejos de Konoha.

―No solo eso ―dijo Naruko ―Tengo la teoría de que Danzō quería esto: él, de algún modo supo sobre el poder que tu y yo poseemos, Niisan ― el rubio asintió y la rubia miró a Haku ―Niisan y yo tenemos… habilidades únicas: yo me puedo transformar en una mujer loba y Niisan puede transformarse en un fénix para atacar al enemigo o curar sus heridas. De algún modo, Danzō descubrió estas habilidades en nosotros y disfrazó a sus ANBU's como Shinobis de Kiri e Iwa.

―O quizás los propios Shinobis de ambas aldeas, encontraron ANBU's de NE y nos atacaron ―dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Y ahora que haremos? ―preguntó Haku.

―Por ahora: a Yugakure ―dijo el rubio, deshaciéndose de su bandana Shinobi, sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo.

―Desgraciadamente, no existen muchas personas rubias en el mundo, Niisan ―dijo Naruko.

―Lo sé Imoto ―dijo Naruto ―Tengo un plan que servirá temporalmente. Por favor chicas, utilicen un Henke ―ambas asintieron.

Haku se transformó en una chica de cabello celeste, ojos negros y se vistió con una camiseta roja sin mangas y una falda negra.

Naruko se transformó en una chica de cabello lila, ojos verdes, una camiseta gris de manga corta y un pantalón blanco.

Naruto se transformó en un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y se cambio la ropa por un abrigo negro y un pantalón negro.

Seguido de ello, Naruto realizó un **Yōjutsu** y los 3 fueron afectados, una ilusión que les permitiría mantener por un mes el Henke, además de que el rubio le colocó un Fūin especial a Haku: " **Chakra Fūin no Zōka** " **(Sello de Aumento de Chakra)** , para mantener el Henke, el tiempo que fuera necesario.

―Chicas, creo que sería muy peligroso el desplazarnos por el mundo, con nuestras formas reales ―dijo Naruto.

―Iwa va detrás de ustedes, por ser los hijos del Yondaime ―dijo la (ahora) peli-celeste (Haku).

―Kiri por ahora no sabe de ti, Haku-Chan, pero… ¿Quién sabe por cuánto se mantenga eso? ―dijo la peli-lila (Naruko), recibiendo un asentimiento de la Yuki. Los 3 compañeros fueron a Yugakure, donde compraron algunas cosas y luego continuaron su viaje.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

El hecho de que los hijos del Yondaime y la única usuaria del **Hyōton** , acabaran de desertar de Konoha, hizo que la aldea se pusiera en alerta.

Jiraiya hacia lo que podía, para que la información de la deserción y del ataque a Konoha por parte de Orochimaru, no se supiera y lograba que la información no saliera, gracias a su red espía.

Danzō hizo acto de aparición y realizó un discurso sobre la necesidad de capturarlos y que Naruto se convirtiera en el arma de Konoha, para usar a Kyūbi como un arma y conquistar a las restantes aldeas, sin embargo, tuvo que asesinar a los ANBU's que se lanzaron hacia él, para capturarlo. Los asesinó con un único Fūton no Jutsu ―No he venido para que intenten capturarme y para que un sistema corrupto me intente enjuiciar ―el anciano liberó su Instinto Asesino ―He venido para que se ordene la captura de nuestra arma. Eres un grandísimo imbécil Minato, te dije, desde el primer momento: que Naruto debía de serme entregado y entrenado en NE, para que Konoha tuviera su arma, podríamos haber conquistado…

― ¿Y por qué motivo, crees que haremos caso al hombre que acabó con los clanes Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha? ―preguntó una furiosa Tsume― ¿Por qué crees que obedeceríamos a un hombre, a cuyos soldados les son arrebatadas sus humanidades? ―Los ANBU's se arrojaron contra Danzō con el objetivo de capturarlo, pero Danzō reaccionó primero.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** ―exclamó el anciano, liberando una gran cantidad de aire y giró para liberar una hoja de viento afilado, que destruyó la oficina y estuvo a punto de matar a varios de los lideres de clanes y consejeros civiles ―Si tu no harás nada, entonces yo... ―Minato apareció detrás de Danzō de forma silenciosa y le golpeo con un Fūton: Rasengan en la espalda, solo para que el anciano desapareciera.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―se preguntó Minato, desconcertado al ver al viejo desaparecer en el aire.

Si los lideres de clanes y Minato no se harían cargo del Jinchūriki de Kyūbi y de sus amigas, quienes ahora eran Nukennin, entonces él lo haría.

 **Él lo capturaría, el usaría a Kyūbi, él seria Hokage y Konoha sería la única aldea Shinobi en el continente.**


	15. Nueva Apariencia

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15: Apariencia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Aunque Naruto y Naruko habían conseguido hacer que poco o nada les importara el comportamiento pasado, que sus padres habían tenido con ellos (ignorarlos, para entrenar a Kaito y Saori) actualmente era algo que les atormentaba.

Por culpa de Danzō ahora estaban en el libro bingo de Konoha y de Suna, por ser estos últimos aliados de la hoja.

Les había costado mucho, pero en verdad: mucho, encontrar a la persona que estaban buscando. Se encontraban en un bar de mala muerte en Karasu no Kuni, el cual quedaba no muy lejos de Kaminari no Kuni, todos los Kages sabían que Karasu no Kuni era un país ficticio creado por bandidos, en pleno mar, pero nadie se atrevía a ir hacia allí, excepto aquellos Nukennin que buscaran asilo.

― ¿Se puede saber que quieren unos Gakis en MI bar? ―preguntó un hombre obeso a los jóvenes.

―Buscamos a Takumi Yumiko, la legendaria Iryō-Nin de Kirigakure ―informó Haku, aun con su Henke de cabello celeste, pero fue interrumpida por alguien: un sujeto de dos metros y lleno de músculos, atravesó la puerta y luego apareció una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos negros, vestida con una bata blanca y un pantalón gris.

―Escuché que alguien me busca ―dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente a los niños.

―Mis amigas y yo, buscamos contratar sus servicios: Yumiko-Sama ―dijo el joven de cabello negro (Naruto)

― ¿Tienen con qué pagarme? ―preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja, sus servicios no eran baratos y si estos Gakis la buscaban, entonces debía de ser algo importante. Los jóvenes entregaron, cada uno un pergamino. Llevaban casi un año de trabajo: cazar a los Nukennin de distintos países y usar su Henke para recolectar dinero y, finalmente, poder estar ante esta mujer, ante esta Iryō-Nin legendaria― ¿La operación será para **3**? ―preguntó. A ella siempre le gustaban los desafíos.

―Falta nuestra otra amiga, quien se encuentra fuera del bar ―dijo la joven de cabello lila (Naruko)

La Nukennin los miró un par de minutos, jaló el brazo de Naruko y garabateo algo ―Tráiganla y búsquenme, en esta dirección ―dijo la mujer, antes de salir.

―Vamos ―dijo el pelinegro (Naruto), las chicas asintieron y fueron a buscar a Ritsuko.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **40 minutos despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yumiko llevó a los jóvenes a un sótano, donde estaba su equipo médico y su personal ―Han pagado en efectivo y joyas ―informó la mujer ―Así que este trabajo debe de ser perfecto ―los Iryō-Nin miraron a los jóvenes, quienes dejaron caer su Henke y se mostraron ante los Iryō-Nin, quienes rápidamente sacaron Katanas y los rodearon― ¿Qué parte de: "han pagado en efectivo y joyas" no entienden ustedes? ―todos bajaron sus Katanas ―perdonen a mi personal, son unos idiotas. Bien: será un cambio de apariencia: color de cabello, color de ojos y tono de piel ―todos asintieron y los jóvenes pacientes, fueron colocados en camillas y anestesiados, para dar inicio a la operación.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al despertar, sintieron que solo estaban adormilados pero nada parecía estar mal, sintieron paños de agua tibia sobre sus rostros.

―Fue una larga operación ―dijo un hombre ―Yumiko-Sama, apenas y podía creer que los hijos del Yondaime Hokage y una pareja de chicas mínimo de rango ANBU, le estuvieran buscando para un trabajo. Creo que quedarán muy satisfechos.

―Espero que esto haya valido la pena ―murmuró Naruto.

―Yumiko-Sama, jamás se equivocaría en una operación y nosotros tampoco ―dijo el hombre ―permítanos decirles que… lo más complicado fue elegir el color de cabello de cada uno, pero luego de una estúpida discusión, los dejamos con **2** colores de cabello: tanto su cabello original, como aquellos que empleaban con el Henke.

― **La fama de Yumiko-Sama es legendaria** ―dijo Ritsuko ― **Una Nukennin de Takigakure, quien tomó todos los Iryō-Ninjutsu de dicha aldea y luego fue entre varias aldeas menores y Kumo, robando su Iryō-Ninjutsu.**

Naruto: tenía el cabello cayéndole a mechones sobre la frente y los ojos de otro color, su cabello era rubio con mechones negros, sus ojos eran azul cian y ya no llevaba las marcas de las mejillas.

Naruko: tenía el cabello rubio platino, sus ojos eran azul cian y las marcas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido.

Haku: tenía el cabello castaño, ojos eran de un color canela y su piel era más bronceada.

Ritsuko: tenía el cabello rojo con mechones negros, sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso, las marcas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido y su piel estaba bronceada, como la de Haku.

—Espero y mi trabajo sea de su agrado —dijo Yumiko sonriente.

—Perfecto —dijeron los jovenes con una sonrisa en sus rostros, antes de retirarse.

—Bien— dijo Yumiko—es hora de movernos —todos los Iryō-Nin desinfectaron los implementos medicos y luego desaparecieron en un Kuchiyose, activado por uno de los tantos Iryō-Nin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasó una semana desde el cambio físico y las **3** personas más buscadas del continente [Naruto, Naruko y Haku], sencillamente no daban señales de vida.

Los jóvenes llegaron a un pequeño país, donde el vandalismo estaba en su punto más álgido. Tanto así, que incluso fueron recibidos por 5 Nukennin de Iwa.

— ¡Nadie entra a no ser que Kenshin-Sama, así lo ordene! —gritó uno de los Nukennin —Den mediavuelta y no los asesinaremos.

—Tengan suerte con eso —dijo la castaña (Haku).

— ¡AHORA VERÁS, PERRA! —gritó uno de ellos, con una Zanbatō en las manos y lanzandose contra la joven, quien des-selló a Kubikiribocho y bloqueó la Zanbato de su enemigo.

Haku alargó su otra la mano, la cual estaba recubierta de **Hyōton** y con la habilidad de corte del **Fūton** , le atravesó el pecho asesinándolo.

Los otros espadachines se lanzaron contra ella y la joven solo esperó a sus enemigos— **¡Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve)** —exclamó, su Chakra se transformó en Hyōton y sus enemigos cayeron bajo su Kekkei Genkai.

— **¿Entonces cual es nuestra misión en esta aldea, Naru-Kun?** —preguntó Ritsuko, mientras que caminaban dentro de las murallas.

—Asesinaremos a Kenshin y así la aldea podria estarnos en deuda —dijo Naruto —Para vencer a Akatsuki, necesitaremos 3 cosas: 1. Mejorar nuestro armamento y nuestro repertorio de Jutsus, 2. Un poder similar al de un Nukennin de rango S y 3. El favor de varias aldeas menores —Aunque las chicas no entendian completamente, pero aun así lo seguirían hasta la muerte. El grupo, caminó por varios minutos a lo largo y ancho de la aldea, hasta encontrarse con un trio de personas, quienes se preparaban para ejecutar a una cuarta persona.

— ¡Personas de Sō no Kuni! —habló un hombre alto y musculado (Kenshin), un mafioso quien al igual que el difunto Gatō, tenia a Sō no Kuni bajo su mando— ¡Suisei Koichi, se ha atrevido a atacar a las buenas personas que os defienden y salvan vuestro trasero de los terroristas! —las personas del publico gritaban y negaban esas palabras— ¡No podemos permitirnos que aquellos a quienes nosotros tenemos la tarea de proteger, se pongan en nuestra contra, solo porque no valoran lo que nosotros…!

— **¡Fenikkusu no Tsume! (Garras del Fenix)** —exclamó Naruto, saltando por encima de los aldeanos y con sus manos envueltas en fuego azul/dorado, para luego lanzarse directamente hacia las personas del estrado y patear a aquellos que sujetaban al tal Koichi, quien fue con su familia inmediatamente.

— ¡Desgraciado! —gritó Kenshin, antes de que un ejercito de bandidos rodearan a los desconocidos, mientras que los aldeanos iban a sus casas— ¡Ustedes no saldrán vivos de este lugar!

— **¡Katon: Benijigumo no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Araña Roja)** —exclamó una pareja de Nukennin, lanzando una llamarada imponente.

— **¡Taiton/Suiton: Daitoppa/Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Gran Ruptura/Cañón de Agua)** —exclamarón el rubio/pelinegro (Naruto) y la castaña (Haku), lanzando dos Jutsus por separado y apagando el Jutsu de sus enemigos.

— **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Masacre de Vapor)** —exclamó la Kitsune, liberando una ola de vapor ardiente, que calcinó los cuerpos varios Nukennin, quedando solo ante ellos, el tal Kenshin.

Kenshin realizó sellos de manos y ganó musculatura, su camiseta se reventó, dejando ver varios **Fūin**.

— _Esas porquerias son como esteroides_ —pensó Naruto con una mirada calculadora, antes de activar su Tenseigan— _¿Cómo le hace para seguir vivo a pesar de la masa muscular y el Chakra?_

— ¡Ahora sentirán mi poder! —gritó el sujeto— **¡Katon: Gōka Mekkiaku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)**

— **¡Imposible!** —gritó ahora Ritsuko.

El Jutsu firma de Uchiha Madara, surgio de los labios de su enemigo, mientras que ella preparaba un Jutsu para contrarestarlo, pero Naruko se puso enfrente de la Kitsune.

— **¡Gakidō: Fūjutsu Kyūin! (Camino Preta: Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de Absorción)** —exclamó Naruko absorbiendo el Jutsu, gracias a uno de los Rikudo, para luego lansarse hacia un lado.

— **¡Shakuton: Shōkyaku Furea no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Llamarada de Incineración)** —exclamó Ritsuko, lanzando 3 esferas de fuego, las cuales fueron hacia su enemigo.

— **¡Sensatsu Suishō! (Mil Aguas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte)** —exclamó Haku, liberando agujas de agua.

Ambos Jutsus acabaron con su enemigo.

 **Las personas salieron de sus casas, al ver que la batalla habia finalizado y los alabaron por ser sus salvadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Curiosidades**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

*En un comienzo Takumi Yumiko, iba a ser Shinigami disfrazada como humana, pero luego la volvimos un personaje independiente.

*Aunque Naruto y Naruko ahora tengan otra apariencia, los hicimos "fácilmente reconocibles", para ustedes los lectores.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Respuestas…**

 **Zafir09: Danzō no solo tiene poder político dentro de Konoha (poder que actualmente le han arrebatado y ahora es un Nukennin), sino que también tiene un gran poder en forma de varios consejeros corruptos en la corte de Hi no Kuni y de ese modo pudo colocarlos en el libro Bingo.**

 **Joker-San: Tsunade es la mejor Iryō-Nin LEGAL, pero Yumiko lo seria en el bajo mundo, en el mundo de los Nukennin. Ellos decidieron cambiar su apariencia a causa de que ahora son Nukennin y a causa de que Akatsuki los persigue.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas despues**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡¿CÓMO HAN PERMITIDO QUE NIISAN, IMOTO Y HAKU-SAN FUERAN EXILIADOS DE KONOHA?! ―grito Kaito furioso con su padre.

―A causa de que Danzō aun ostenta un alto poder en la corte de Hi no Kuni, de ese modo pudo ponerlos en el libro Bingo, además de los Shinobis de Iwa a quienes tus hermanos asesinaron ―dijo Minato.

― ¿Cuáles Shinobis de Iwa? ―preguntó el pelirrojo confundido― ¿No eran ANBU's de NE? ―Minato negó, haciendo que Kaito se pusiera pálido.

―Al parecer, Onoki ignora este ataque ―dijo Minato preocupado ―La deserción de tus hermanos y Haku fue algo que ellos hicieron, impulsados por algo que descubrieron y fue por ello que el consejo del Hokage y el anterior Consejo Civil fueron anulados, pues habían cometido crímenes. Crímenes que tus hermanos descubrieron.

― ¿Significa que mis hermanos son inocentes y buscaban salir de Konoha a causa de esos crímenes? ―preguntó Saori, Minato asintió.

―Niños ―dijo Minato, mirando seriamente a su hijo pelirrojo y a su otra hija rubia ―Existe una organización llamada Akatsuki, compuesta por Nukennin de rango S, quienes buscan a los Bijū's y su poder, por algún motivo desconocido. Ellos no saben que su hermano es el Jinchūriki del alma de Kyūbi, pero creo que ellos buscan más bien el Chakra y el Yōki de los Bijū's.

―Nosotros ya no los tenemos ―dijo Saori.

―Pero solo unos pocos tenemos acceso a esa información ―dijo Minato ―Ambos iniciarán un viaje, en compañía de Jiraiya-Sensei, para poder aprender nuevos Jutsus y a luchar contra Akatsuki ―ambos niños asintieron, Jiraiya apareció y le entregó un pergamino en un profundo secretismo a Minato.

―Bueno vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer durante este viaje de entrenamiento ―dijo Jiraiya, llevándose a ambos a la mansión Namikaze, para que buscaran las cosas que fueran a llevar a dicho viaje.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagato, Konan y su hijo Ichigo se encontraban en la oficina del usuario del Rin'negan, hablando sobre la captura de los Bijū's y sobre como cambiarían al mundo. Pero: desconocido para un hombre con un Dōjutsu tan poderoso como el Rin'negan y para una mujer tan enceguecida con su ideal y su idea de paz, Ichigo había visto varios de los actos de sus padres y los otros miembros de Akatsuki, había crecido con las historias de Orochimaru y Tobi, sabía muy bien que Tobi era responsable de la muerte de su amigo Itami, quien había sido usado para invocar el Edo Tensei.

―Disculpen ―dijo Ichigo, poniéndose de pie y dándoles la espalda a sus padres ―Voy a volver a mis estudios ―sonrió y salió, en busca de la habitación de Tobi, subió y bajó escalones, caminó por pasillos interminables, hasta llegar a la habitación del sujeto, encontrándose con que no estaba en la habitación. Suprimió su Chakra, empleo el **Tōton no Jutsu (Jutsu Escape Transparente)** y entró en la habitación, removió una pared y detrás de ella, encontró un ataúd con el símbolo del sol y la luna, sabiendo que era un Edo Tensei el cual permanecía en alguna especie de "animación suspendida" a la espera de que Tobi hiciera su movimiento y que era muy poderoso, sería mejor que Tobi no tuviera acceso a ese poder, colocó un Fūin, el cual brilló en un tono sepia aclarado, luego salió de la habitación ― _Akatsuki ya no es aquello con lo que mis padres y el tío Yahiko soñaron alguna vez. Tobi los manipuló desde el inicio_ ―recordó los archivos que había encontrado hace 2 noches ― _Desea capturar a las Bijū y luego encerrarlas en el Gedō Mazo, trasplantarse los ojos Rin'negan pero… mi padre es muy poderoso_ ―Imaginó una batalla entre su padre y Tobi, luego recordó haber visto en algún momento a Tobi desaparecer en su Kamui ― _Es muy poderoso y no puede ser derrotado por métodos convencionales. Ese sarcófago contiene algo y no puedo permitir que lo utilice más adelante… mis padres no dejarán Akatsuki solo porque yo se los pida, no dejarán Akatsuki así sin más. Necesito combatirlos_ ―respiró profundo ― _Combatir a Akatsuki… proteger a los Bijū's es una gran meta y es… casi imposible_ ―Se abofeteo mentalmente, llegó a su habitación colocó varios Fūin con tal de tener privacidad. Su habitación estaba compuesta por una cama, una mesa con varios pergaminos y libros, un baúl para la ropa y otro baúl para muchas armas ― _Si se puede. Se puede combatir a Akatsuki, los Jinchūriki's pueden ser salvados. Son seres humanos, quienes merecen vivir en paz. Yo… puedo combatir a la propia Akatsuki, pero… a pesar de que tengo los medios yo… no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo_ ―se pasó las manos por el cabello y abrió uno de los libros, leyó el Jutsu, pasó la hoja― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―comenzó a leer varios libros de tácticas militares; algunos **Kage Bushin** , empuñaron armas y buscaron uno de los campos de entrenamiento; releyó la información sobre los miembros de la organización intentando encontrar sus puntos débiles.

El hijo del Ame no Kami, en busca de la caída de su padre.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

―Deberíamos de continuar nuestro entrenamiento ―dijo Haku, quien estaba cansada y sudada, se quitó su camiseta ―Akatsuki no comenzará a moverse sino hasta dentro de 3 años y tendremos el tiempo para buscar a los Jinchūriki's o personas que deseen ayudarnos a acabar con Akatsuki ―Naruto se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos ―No es mi sostén, Naruto-kun…―Naruko y Ritsuko sonrieron, eso no era del todo cierto, mientras que ellas hacían lo mismo, quedando en las mismas ropas que la Yuki, pues estaban sudadas ―Bueno si lo es. Pero… es un sostén de entrenamiento, pues cubre más piel ―el rubio asintió y ambos retomaron el combate, mientras que Ritsuko le enseñaba a Naruko sobre el Senjutsu.

―Ritsuko-Sama ―escucharon los Nukennin, deteniendo su entrenamiento y viendo a una mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca, con varias rayas azules pintadas en su piel, vestida con un Kimono azul ―Creo que deberían saber, que... últimamente, se han perpetrado varios secuestros y no solo aquí, sino también en varias aldeas, tanto aldeas Shinobis, como aldeas civiles.

― ¿Alguna pista? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

―Damiyō-Sama, había hablado de un fuerte olor de serpientes, sin embargo… cuando llegaron Kenshin y sus hombres, asesinaron a Damiyō-Sama ―dijo la mujer.

― ¿Quién cumple actualmente las obligaciones del Damiyō? ―preguntó Haku.

―Hatsune-Sama y Harumi-Sama ―dijo la mujer, Ritsuko recordó a las gemelas ―Gracias a que sus familias son las más ricas de toda So no Kuni, creo que podremos salir de esta situación en poco tiempo.

― **Les haré una visita** ―dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa angelical, que calmó a la dama, la pelirroja, fue en busca del palacio del Damiyō. Posiblemente ellos acabarían acentuándose allí y quería saber que alianzas deseaban llevar a cabo Hatsune y Harumi, pues no deseaban correr ningún riesgo.

Una de las leonas de Naruto se presentó ante él y le entregó información sobre unas personas extrañas y sospechosas quienes vestían túnicas negras y tenían un gran poder. Una Kitsune apareció, hablo de las mismas personas y le dijo que varias de ellas tenían malos sentimientos.

― _Ritsuko-Chan, en algún momento me habló sobre ese sujeto que la controló. Decía que él vestía con una túnica negra_ ―pensó el rubio, sin saber realmente si las 3 personas, tendrían alguna conexión realmente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **17**

 **:::::**

― ¿ _Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?_ ―se preguntaba el pelirrojo― _¿Cómo fue que los ancianos y los estúpidos ex – consejeros civiles, consiguieron tanto poder?_ ―se preguntó, mientras que hacía que su Chakra rotara en su mano derecha― ¡ **Rasengan**! ―el joven Uzumaki liberó su frustración, contra un árbol, dejando que las astillas volaran.

― ¡Kaito-Nii! ―le gruñó Saori, haciendo que el pelirrojo mirara a la rubia, quien tenía un rostro molesto ―No permitas que tus emociones nublen tu juicio. Según las palabras de Otosan…

―Ellos así lo quisieron, eso ya lo escuché ―dijo el pelirrojo aun molesto, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y se quitaba su camiseta, Saori se sonrojó al ver el torso de su hermano, tragó saliva y sacó un tarrito de pintura y un pincel, para comenzar a pintar algunos **Fūin** de gravedad y supresores de Chakra, con tal de que Kaito no hiciera trampa y absorbiera el Chakra a su alrededor, si comenzaba a transformarse en sapo, entonces Saori le golpearía con una vara ―Comencemos ―dijo el pelirrojo, la rubia asintió y miró a su hermano concentrando el Senjutsu.

― _Espero que ustedes se encuentren bien… las cosas se están poniendo feas por acá_ ―pensó Saori, antes de golpear a su hermano.

― ¡Auch! ―gruñó el pelirrojo― ¿Y eso porqué?

―Lo lamento, creí que habías comenzado a transformarte en sapo ―dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta y rascándose la cabeza, mientras que ella suspiró y tomo un pergamino sobre Kenjutsu para comenzar a leerlo ―Niisan, Imoto, Haku-San... no los dejaremos solos, los ayudaremos. Ahora ustedes están en problemas, por no tener una aldea ninja a sus espaldas, no los dejaremos solos ―de forma distraída, golpeo el suelo con su pie rebosante el Chakra, la vara salió volando y golpeo a Kaito en la cara.

― ¡Oye! ―gruñó el pelirrojo, para luego tragarse su enojo y volver a concentrarse en sentir el Chakra que (supuestamente) estaba a su alrededor. ―Es inútil… esto no funciona y por culpa de Otosan, ahora tenemos la mitad de nuestro Chakra original, gracias al Chakra y al Yōki de Kyūbi, es inútil, ya no podemos acceder a nuestros Jutsus más poderosos―el joven apretó sus dientes molesto ― _Estúpido enmascarado… ¿Por qué tenias que aparecer?_

―Creo que hay otra forma, Kaito-Kun ―dijo Saori, para luego quedarse en silencio, Kaito se extraño de que ella dejara de hablar y subió su mirada, para luego mirar hacia su derecha encontrándose con unas aguas termales.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó el pelirrojo― ¿Me contarás tu nueva idea? ―la rubia asintió, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guio hasta las aguas termales

―Desnúdate ―dijo la rubia sin pelos en la lengua, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

― ¡¿Qué, qué?! ―preguntó él sin podérselo creer.

― ¡Pervertido! ―el pelirrojo recibió un Rasengan en su cara ―Metete en las aguas termales, relaja tu cuerpo y tu mente y luego intenta usar el Senjutsu. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ―Kaito estaba empotrado en un árbol y con los ojos en espiral ―No pierdas el tiempo, Ero-Nii ―la rubia desnudó al pelirrojo y lo obligó a entrar en las aguas termales, volviendo al entrenamiento del Senjutsu, lográndolo ahora con gran facilidad.

―Eres increíble ―dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que Saori tomara una pose de suficiencia ―e insoportable ―el Instinto Asesino de la rubia cubrió todo el lugar y los resquicios del Yōki de Ritsuko, hicieron acto de aparición ―Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese Rasengan?, ¡Oye, espera no! ―Kaito alcanzó a esquivar el Rasengan de su hermana y alcanzó a vestirse.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―de las aguas termales surgió el dragón, el cual se elevó en el aire y lanzó al pobre pelirrojo por los cielos.

― _Se llevan como el perro y la gata_ ―pensó Jiraiya, quien acababa de llegar ― _Quizás Naruto podría calmar a Saori, si es que podemos encontrarlo_ ―varias imágenes del rubio mayor y la rubia menor llegaron a su mente, mientras que él lo escribía todo en su libreta ― _Si inicio una nueva saga de Icha-Icha, pronto seré famoso, pues al público le interesarían más los temas del incesto._ ―Sin embargo, un instinto asesino le hizo dejar de escribir, era Saori cuyo cabello había tapado sus ojos lila y ahora mismo miraba a Jiraiya como una pequeña presa, mientras que la veía cargar Chakra en su puño derecha ―Es… es como si fuera una Tsunade muy joven ―pensó aterrorizado.

―EN-TRE-GA-ME-LA ―Gruñó la rubia con un rostro que nada envidiarían los reyes del inframundo, mientras que el aterrado pervertido entregaba su libreta y esta era humedecida a más no poder, antes de quemarse.

― _¿Tiene_ _ **Suiton**_ _y_ _ **Katon**_ _?_ ―se preguntó Jiraiya ― _Quizás ella pueda acceder al_ _ **Futton**_ _._

Esto sin lugar a dudas representaba un avance y uno que haría que la rubia llegara muy lejos en el mundo Shinobi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Danzō-Sama, las bases en Konoha fueron destruidas por escuadrones comandados por el Yondaime y Uzumaki Kushina ―dijo uno de los ANBU's ― **40** de los ANBU's que se encontraban en Konoha pudieron escapar.

―Debemos de reclutar algunos posibles especímenes y debemos de encontrar al Jinchūriki de Kyūbi cuanto antes y sobre todo: antes de que Akatsuki de con él y sus dos perras ―dijo Danzō.

 _ **[N/A: Perras entiéndase por Naruko y Haku]**_

― ¿? ―preguntó el ANBU.

―Avisa a Fū y a Torune que ellos deben de comandar los escuadrones de rastreo ―ordenó Danzō, el ANBU asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin. Por culpa del Damiyō, él había perdido todo su poder en Konoha, pero lo peor aún no había llegado a sus manos y sin embargo, si estaba en manos de Minato: Nami había cancelado su alianza con Konoha, por el destierro de Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni; 7 meses despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Esto jamás me lo habría esperado ni en mis mejores y más optimistas sueños ―dijo Haku, pues ahora So no Kuni no solo contaba con una fuerza Samurái que era la del Damiyō, sino también con una academia Ninja y muchos Shinobis que protegerían el país.

―Se los agradecemos ―dijeron las Damiyō's de So no Kuni.

―No deben de agradecernos ―dijo Naruto (aunque los habitantes de So no Kuni, nunca los conocieron por sus nombres, sino por sus apodos)

―Fenikkushu-Sama, si pudiéramos hacer algo más por ustedes no duden en pedírnoslo ―dijo Hatsune, una de las Damiyō's.

―No creo que necesitemos nada mas ―dijo Haku con una sonrisa ―Nos han dado provisiones para nuestro viaje, un lugar para dormir y un país al cual podemos llamar "hogar"

―Siempre estaremos en deuda con ustedes ―dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

―Tengan cuidado y vuelvan si necesitan algo más ―dijo Harumi, retirando la máscara de ave y besando la mejilla de Naruto.

Haku sujetó a Ritsuko, mientras que se retiraban del país.

― ¿Y nuestro siguiente objetivo? ―preguntó Haku.

―Haremos lo mismo en otros países pequeños ―dijo Naruto, antes de colocarle un Fūin a la Bijū ―Listo, ya puedes soltarla.

―Vaya que eres fuerte, Ritsuko-San ―dijo Haku.

― **Debo serlo, por algo soy la reina de las Bijū's** ―dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa. Mientras que continuaban un camino sin rumbo― **¿Y ahora hacia donde?**

―Vamos chicas, no me lo dejen todo a mi ―dijo Naruto, mientras que saltaba a un árbol ―Ustedes también decidan.

―No seas así, Niisan ―dijo Naruko.

―Al sur ―dijo el rubio, mientras que él y sus compañeras tomaban camino.

Pronto llegaron a un país llamado (Valle del Frijol), en el cual se podían ver varios ANBU's asaltando los hogares y aquello fue más que suficiente para los jóvenes.

―Haku-Chan, sígueme de cerca ―dijo Naruko, mientras que sus brazos se transformaban en garras de loba y comenzaba a correr rasgando los cuerpos de los ANBU's de Otogakure, mientras que Haku empleaba a Kubikiribōchō para decapitarlos.

Ritsuko empleaba su **Katon** dorado, el cual había recuperado, al recuperar su Yōki a esa habilidad se le llamaba: **Kitsune: Kodai no Gijutsu (Zorro: Técnica Milenaria)**.

Naruto lanzaba Shuriken's envueltos en **Taiton**.

Naruko empleaba su Katana y algunos **Yōjutsu's**.

― ¡Vaya, pero que agradable visita! ―dijo una voz muy familiar para todos. ―Un puñado de Nukennin de Konoha, contra todos los ANBU's de Mame no Tani (Valle del Frijol) ―dijo Kabuto ante ellos, aunque el peli-gris no sabía de quienes se trataba realmente, pero ellos tenían sus bandanas tachadas, los 4 fueron rodeados por los ANBU's de Kabuto.

― _Un puñado… La Mano_ ―fue un pensamiento ligero de Naruko, ese tipo de pensamientos y raciocinio que a veces no controlas.

―Quizás debería de capturarlos para que sean los conejillos de indias de Orochimaru-Sama ―mientras que Kabuto hablaba, Naruto empleaba su **Yōjutsu** e introducía en una ilusión a todos los ANBU's, menos al Iryō-Nin ―O quizás deberíamos de capturarlos y cambiárselos a Akatsuki a cambio de unos cuantos...

― ¡Yuki-Onna, congela este lugar! ―ordenó Naruto.

― **¡Hyōton: Kaze Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga de Viento Frio)** ―exclamó la castaña (Haku), liberando su Chakra y los únicos que pudieron defenderse fueron sus compañeros y los aldeanos quienes se encerraron en sus hogares.

― ¡No crean que eso los salvará! ―gruñó Kabuto― **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)**

― **¡Taiton: Kaze no Naginata no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Albarda de Viento)** ―exclamó el rubio-pelinegro, mientras que su mano era rodeada por un viento gris y tomaba forma de cuchilla, bastó con un movimiento ascendente, para que el Doton no Jutsu fuera cortado a la mitad.

― **¡Doton: Otoshibuta no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Tapa Cayendo)** ―exclamó el espía, mientras que una tapa de tierra apareció encima de sus enemigos.

― **¡** **Ten no Hi no Fukai Kirehashi** **! (Corte Profundo de Fuego Celestial)** ―exclamaron Naruto y Naruko, mientras que se preparaban para desenfundar sus Katanas, cuando la tapa de tierra estaba a pocos metros, ambos desenfundaron sus Katanas y lanzaron un corte ascendente, que dejo detrás de sí, una estela de fuego dorado, con la cual fundieron y cortaron la roca, dejando asustado y asombrado al Iryō-Nin.

― **¡Suiton: Tsunami no Dan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Maremoto)** ―gruñó el Ninja de cabello gris, lanzando una esfera de gran envergadura.

― **¡Esa cosa aplastará todo el país, Naruto-Kun!** ―avisó una preocupada Ritsuko.

― _¿Naruto-Kun?_ ―se preguntó el Iryō-Nin― _¿Cómo Namikaze Naruto?, ¿será posible?_ ―se relamió los labios ― _de ser así, entonces deberé de capturarlo, para que Orochimaru-Sama experimente con el chico y con el Kyūbi_ ―Para gran fascinación y terror de Kabuto, el desaparecido hijo del Yondaime Hokage, hizo que un fuego azul/dorado recubriera sus brazos, dándoles forma de alas, para luego "aletear" e ir de forma directa hacia la esfera de agua, comenzó a girar formando algo similar al Gatsūga de los Inuzuka, pero hecho totalmente de fuego azul/dorado, el cual evaporó la esfera de agua y el Iryō-Nin acabó por recibir una patada en el rostro ― _Necesito adquirir, aunque sea una muestra de sangre, para verificar si es él o no.._ _._ ―Kabuto recibió una esfera de agua de una chica de cabello negro/rubio la cual pensó que quizás sería Naruko. Él había estado vigilando a los hijos del Hokage por muchos años y Naruto y Naruko estaban casi a su nivel, si ahora estaban por su cuenta, entonces ahora serian aun más fuertes y… esa mocosa siempre andaba detrás de su querido Niisan como una perrita faldera. Los pensamientos incestuosos sobre esos dos, le hicieron tener ganas de vomitar y la aparente Naruko.

La dama de cabello rojo/negro, se aproximó a él y le atacó con un puño envuelto en flamas doradas, que no solo le quemó el pecho, sino que además lo atravesó completamente, de no ser por su regeneración y un Kawarimi, seguramente estaría muerto, Kabuto se lanzó hacia Naruto con un cuchillo de borde dentado, alcanzó a acuchillarle en el costado y con eso desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Laboratorio de Orochimaru en la Isla Sora**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto se encontraba ante una maquina en la cual estaba introduciendo la muestra de sangre, del supuesto Naruto, esperó 2 horas, hasta que escuchó un sonido y la luz azul le dio la respuesta ― _Es él_ ―pensó ― _Pero aun así… su Chakra y su presencia se sentían muy diferentes, además de su forma física, claramente no era un Genjutsu o un Henke, ¿pero que otro Iryō-Nin aparte de Senju Tsunade, podría hacer algo como esto?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **18**

 **:::::**

En tres años, el mundo había cambiado mucho.

Antes del brusco cambio, el mundo se regía por Kages, Shinobis y Nukennin.

Los Kages eran **5** , eran los Gokages y comandaban a las grandes naciones Shinobi, aquellas que estaban afiliadas a las grandes naciones: Hi no Kuni [País del Fuego], Tsuchi no Kuni [País de la Tierra], Mizu no Kuni [País del Agua], Kaze no Kuni [País del Viento] y Kaminari no Kuni [País del Rayo]

Las naciones menores tenían líderes y los Nukennin eran ninjas de cualquiera de las aldeas, los cuales traicionaban los intereses de alguna nación, ya fuera robando secretos, desertando por pie propio o siendo desterrado. Los Nukennin generalmente formaban grupos criminales, siendo el más misterioso y (al mismo tiempo) el más "famoso" Akatsuki.

Sin embargo, actualmente las cosas habían cambiado por 4 misteriosas personas. Algunos decían que eran ANBU's de alguna aldea, otros decían que eran justicieros de Kiri.

Estas personas, estaban desestabilizando el continente, estaban poniendo a prueba a las aldeas para hallar a sus propios Nukennin y ajusticiarlos, antes de que estas personas lo hicieran a las malas y aquello no era bueno, algunos grupos de Nukennin, funcionaban gracias a Akatsuki, otros eran independientes y unos pocos estaban bajo el mando de un desaparecido Danzō.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::**

—Pein-Sama, ¿Qué sabemos de So no Kuni y Taiyō no Kuni? —preguntó Kisame. Ambas aldeas eran de donde ellos reclutaban a varios escuadrones de Nukennin, para que actuaran y desestabilizaran las aldeas menores, pues según Pein, aun no era la hora de ser conocidos a nivel mundial y que debían de intentar tomar a los Jinchūriki's con el mayor de los cuidados. Además de esto, ambas aldeas eran comandadas por varios Nukennin, quienes respondían a Akatsuki, pero ahora no tenían esa fortaleza.

—Sabemos que los Nukennin fueron arrasados —dijo Pein, quien por primera vez, sonaba preocupado —Fueron tomados por sorpresa, por enemigos aun más experimentados que ellos. Nosotros debemos de tener mucho cuidado e intentar recaudar más información sobre ellos, para luego hacerles frente, no podemos permitirles, tomar nuestra oportunidad para traer la paz al mundo —todos, asintieron. Pein ordeno que los Akatsuki, comenzaran a actuar desde ese día, como escuadrones ANBU, en busca de información sobre estas personas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha (luego de 3 años de entrenamiento)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Escuchen esto —dijo un anciano de cabello blanco largo, con dos líneas rojas cayendo por sus ojos, una camisa de malla verde, un chaleco rojo con dos círculos amarillos, un pantalón verde y un pergamino en su espalda —"Ha caído la red de tráfico camino negro a manos de extraños justicieros" —Los dos jóvenes Chūnnin que caminaban detrás de él, dejaron de caminar, para ver lo que su maestro les enseñaba: una fotografía de 4 enmascarados huyendo de la escena: _El hombre vestía con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón negro, el símbolo de una mano azul en la espalda, se notaba su cabello rubio/negro, llevaba una máscara de ave._

 _Una de las mujeres también tenía el cabello rubio/negro, llevaba una máscara de lobo y una chaqueta blanca, un pantalón blanco y el símbolo de una mano._

 _Otra tenía el cabello negro/cian y llevaba una máscara blanca, chaqueta y pantalón blanco, el símbolo azul en la espalda._

 _La ultima tenía el cabello carmesí/negro, una chaqueta carmesí el símbolo en negro y un pantalón negro._

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, Ero-Sen'nin? —preguntó Kaito.

—Son un grupo de justicieros, no afiliados a las Shinobi Godaikoku, quienes se hacen llamar "La Mano", han estado detrás de la desmantelación de varios grupos de Nukennin en los últimos 3 años —dijo Jiraiya —Me alegro que ustedes hayan avanzado tanto en su entrenamiento, pues necesitaba comunicarle a su padre la poca información que hemos podido recolectar sobre estas personas y sobre aquellos que los persiguen a ustedes y a su hermano.

— ¡No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado nada, sobre Naruto-Niisan y Naruko-Imoto! —gruñó una enfadada Saori. Kaito y Jiraiya la miraron con lastima, pues en este entrenamiento de 3 meses, la rubia le había confesado a su hermano y a su maestros, sus sentimientos hacia su hermano mayor, deseaba encontrarlo para ayudarle, cuando Akatsuki estuviera detrás de él, pero desgraciadamente no había nada hasta ahora. Los 3 se enfilaron hacia la oficina del Hokage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato se encontraba en su oficina, firmaba documentos sin apenas leerlos y se estaba entregando a la bebida cada vez más. Había caído en depresión y no era para menos: dos de sus hijos habían sido exiliados por defender la aldea de unos Nukennin de Iwa y luego de eso, su alianza con Nami se desmanteló a causa de que esa alianza había sido lograda gracias a Naruto. Otras alianzas habían desaparecido al saberse que el Hokage no había hecho nada por sus hijos, Konoha no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Por si eso no fuera poco, Naruto, Naruko y Haku habían desaparecido. La tierra se los había tragado. Ahora Naruto era el único Jinchūriki del Kyubi y estaba en peligro a causa de Akatsuki y nadie sabía que era lo que deseaba esa extraña organización, la cual, según su maestro se hacía llamar "La Mano".

—Minato, hemos vuelto —dijo Jiraiya en la puerta, antes de que Kaito y Saori abrazaran al Hokage —Niños, necesito hablar con Minato.

— ¿Qué es, Sensei? —preguntó un preocupado Minato.

—Akatsuki se está moviendo y varias aldeas menores han sido atacadas por grupos organizados de Nukennin, quienes creen que ellas se encuentran detrás de La Mano —dijo Jiraiya.

¿La supuesta organización a la cual pertenecen esos Shinobis enmascarados raros? —preguntó Minato y Jiraiya asintió, no se tenía mucha información sobre La Mano, excepto que iban en cacería de varios grupos Nukennin.

—La Mano no caza organizaciones Nukennin solo para traer la paz —dijo Jiraiya —Esas organizaciones Nukennin, sirven a Akatsuki. Creo que esta organización va tras ellos, así como ellos van tras los Jinchūriki's.

— ¿No sabes algo sobre Naruto, Naruko y Haku? —preguntó Minato, pero su maestro negó con la cabeza.


	19. Viento en busca de amistad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **19: Viento en busca de amistad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Taiyō no Kuni y So no Kuni, les estaban muy agradecidas a los miembros de la mano y por ello se construyeron mansiones a favor de la organización. Se encontraban en So no Kuni, planeando su próxima estrategia, era hora de ir por Akatsuki.

Ritsuko y Naruto habían consumado su amor la noche anterior y por ello, las sabanas estaban ligeramente quemadas

— **Ritsuko-Sama** —dijo una Kitsune, despertando a su líder, quien cubrió su desnudez con las mantas de la cama — **Akatsuki ha comenzado a moverse y la primera en ser capturada, será su hermana Natsumi.**

— **Avísales a Haku y a Naruko, iremos inmediatamente hacia Takigakure** —dijo Ritsuko, la Kitsune salió rápidamente de la habitación de la dama, para avisar a las otras féminas.

—Hora de movernos a lo grande —dijo Naruto, mientras que iba por su ropa y Ritsuko hacia lo mismo.

— **¿Crees que todo salga bien?** —preguntó Ritsuko insegura. Ya les había fallado a sus hermanas protegiéndolas, cuando Hashirama las había capturado y las había usado como moneda de cambio entre las aldeas, para fomentar una paz que nunca había llegado.

—Con los **Fūin** que estuve diseñando anoche… tendremos una oportunidad —dijo el rubio.

— **¿Cuáles Fūin?** —preguntó Ritsuko, quien vio a Naruto pararse de su cama y caminar tranquilamente hacia su lado y jalarla delicadamente, haciendo que ella dejara caer la manta que sostenía y dejando al rubio, presenciar la desnudez de la Kitsune, sus largas piernas torneadas, su estrecha cadera, su trasero y senos firmes y un rostro y juventud, solo propios de una diosa. La Kitsune fue jalada a la ducha, mientras que besaba los labios de su amado Jinchūriki de cabellos rubio/negro, para luego sentirlo entrar en ella, lo vio alargar su mano para abrir el agua y cuando el agua la golpeo en la espalda, la excitación se fue— **¡ESTÁ HELADA!** —se quejó.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el rubio, besando a la pelirroja y haciéndola apoyarse en la pared, mientras que él regulaba el agua caliente, solo para sentir como la Kitsune escapaba de sus brazos, hasta quedar arrodillada y darle un placer, que solo ella podría conseguir darle con sus labios.

Los alaridos y gemidos de pasión se escucharon por toda la mansión, el tiempo se les fue y al salir de la ducha y vestirse, se encontraron con una celosas Haku y Naruko.

—1. Pongan sellos supresores de sonido —se quejó la rubia menor, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja de Jinchūriki y Bijū.

—2. Invítennos la próxima vez —se quejó una celosa Haku, besando los labios de su amado.

—Vamos a desayunar —dijo el rubio, ya acostumbrado a que las chicas se celaran entre ellas y, desde que Ritsuko propuso "una noche de luna llena", ellas habían estado esperando ese ansiado momento, pero no lo lograban.

Los **4** fueron a desayunar, mientras que pensaban en qué harían a continuación, aunque para el rubio y la pelirroja era muy obvio: ir a Taki y rescatar a su Jinchūriki, pues (según las palabras de la Kitsune) Natsumi, la escarabajo de **7** colas y según las palabras del Kitsune espía, ella estaba en un peligro inminente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde So no Kuni, hasta Takigakure, se tardaron **3** días en llegar y había que cruzar una cascada para poder entrar, claramente era más que solo una cascada, era un Jutsu de detección de posibles enemigos. Al entrar en la aldea, sin alertar a alguien, dividieron: irían a restaurantes, bares y otros lugares de dicho tipo: lugares concurridos de gente, para poder reunir información sobre la Jinchūriki, no tardaron mucho en escuchar a un grupo de Shinobis quienes planeaban lastimarla y que estaba en las selvas húmedas de la aldea. Con eso en mente, cada quien salió del establecimiento en el que se encontraba y fueron en busca de Natsumi y su Jinchūriki.

Ritsuko los guio hasta el lugar, era efectivamente, una selva húmeda, encontrándose con una adolecente de 14 años, quien comía con asco los alimentos en sus manos, aquello les partió el corazón. La niña escuchó a su amiga insectil gritar un nombre y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los miembros de La Mano, la niña utilizó su habilidad sensorial de sentimientos, viendo que ellos no deseaban lastimarla, sino ayudarla.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó ella, los 4 se acercaron a ella.

— **Soy Ritsuko, soy la hermana mayor de Natsumi** —dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa — **Él es Naruto, mi ex – Jinchūriki; ella es Naruko su hermana menor y ella es Haku.** —la Gennin asimiló sus palabras y tomó aire.

—Natsumi-Chan dice que ustedes quieren ayudarnos, pero… ¿porqué? —preguntó ella.

—Pudimos reunir información sobre cómo te tratan aquí —dijo Naruto—Mi Imoto y yo, pasamos por algo similar cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero lo superamos gracias a aquellos que estuvieron allí para nosotros.

—Yo pertenecí a un clan de Kiri, llamado Yuki —dijo Haku —El Yondaime Mizukage inicio una guerra contra aquellos que poseían un Kekkei Genkai y mi propio padre intentó asesinarme, diciendo que yo era un monstruo. Pero… no lo era, solo… tenía una habilidad que era incomprendida y que necesitaba ayuda para controlar, cosa que lograría mucho tiempo despues, junto a mi padrastro y a mis amigos.

— ¿Ustedes quieren…? —pero Fū no pudo continuar hablando, pues un gran gentío se apersonó en el lugar.

— ¡Aléjense de la Jinchūriki! —gritó un Jōnnin.

— ¡Si la quieren, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros, imbéciles! —gritó Haku, lanzando una **Fūton: Senbon** , la cual atravesó el pecho del Jōnnin que había hablado, matándolo y clavándose en el pecho de un ANBU, a quien le bastó con arrancarse del pecho la Senbon.

— **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —exclamaron una pareja de Chūnnin's, lanzando esferas de agua.

— **¡Doton: Doryō Dango! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Esfera de Graves)** —un Jōnnin lanzó una roca gigante.

— **Yo lo haré** —dijo Ritsuko dando un paso al frente— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —exclamó la pelirroja-pelinegra, liberando cuchillas de viento desde su boca, las cuales destruyeron la esfera de roca y la esfera de viento, las rocas ahora iban a gran velocidad hacia los Nukennin.

— **¡Taiton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Tornado)** —Naruto comenzó a girar, hasta crear un tornado, el cual "aspiró" las rocas y las devolvió a los Shinobis enemigos, con tal velocidad que pudo matarlos o al menos a la gran mayoría.

— **¡Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)** —exclamó Haku, creando un dragón de hielo negro, el cual eliminó a los últimos Shinobis de Taki.

— _¿Ellos…?_ —toda su vida había sido vista como un arma, como un monstruo, aun no podía concebir el que fuera vista como una humana, una humana a la cual los amigos de su única amiga (Natsumi/Nanabi) deseaban proteger— _¿Ellos en verdad quieren protegerme?_ —se preguntó la aterrorizada Gennin.

—Vendrán más —dijo Naruko quien suspiró —Tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Haku, la asustada joven asintió, siendo ayudada por la ANBU a ponerse de pie.

—Niisan, un gran tumulto de Shinobis vienen para acá —dijo la rubia/pelinegra —No espera… 10 de ellos acaban de separarse del grupo principal.

—Van hacia el agua del héroe —dijo Fū, todos la miraron sobresaltándola por un instante —El agua del héroe, es un agua especial, que otorga una gran cantidad de Chakra al cuerpo y… —para sorpresa de Fū, Naruto y Naruko se sentaron en el suelo en forma de flor de loto —Disculpa, Ritsuko-Obachan—Fū quería a Natsumi como si fuera su madre y decidió tomarse tal atrevimiento con la pelirroja— ¿Qué hacen ellos?

—Se llama Senjutsu —dijo Haku —Es… tomar Chakra de la naturaleza. Pero es peligroso y si no se sabe controlar, el Chakra natural, te transformaría en una estatua —una asustada Fū, dejó de intentarlo.

—Ustedes protéjanla a ella y nosotros nos encargamos de los que vengan directamente a por nosotros —dijo Naruko. La Yuki y la Ōtsutsuki asintieron.

Pronto llegaron los **10** Shinobis que habían consumido el agua del héroe, algunos se sintieron mal por aquellos que habían muerto, otros no le tomaron importancia.

— **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** —gritaron 3 de los Jōnnin, lanzando una masa de viento comprimido hacia los desconocidos.

—Bakas —murmuró Naruto, concentrando su Taiton— **¡Taiton: Hariken no Me no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Ojo del Huracán)** —Naruto aplaudió y liberó un tornado de gran envergadura, que giró en el sentido contrario al Jutsu de los Jōnnin y desestabilizó su Jutsu.

— **¡Fūton: Idiana Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Viento)** —exclamaron los **3** Jōnnin, creando un dragón de viento blanco, pero Naruto no se movió.

— ¡NIISAN, HASTE A UN LADO! —Gritó Naruko, pero el rubio no le hizo caso.

— **¡Fūjutsu: Kyūin! (Jutsu de Bloqueo: Sello de Absorción)** —exclamó Naruto, comenzando a absorber el Jutsu.

— _Esa cosa es muy grande_ —pensó Naruko — _No lo logrará solo_ —la rubia activo su Rin'negan y activó el Gakidō— **¡Fūjutsu: Kyūin! (Jutsu de Bloqueo: Sello de Absorción)** —entre ambos hermanos, absorbieron el Jutsu enemigo —Hora de dejar los Jutsus de lado.

— ¿ **Yōjutsu**? —Preguntó el rubio/pelinegro y su hermana asintió— Yo lo libero y tú le das forma —el rubio realizó runas en el aire, mientras que Naruko imaginaba a la criatura y también realizaba runas.

— **¡Yōjutsu: Azathoth! (Jutsu Yang: Azathoth)** —pronuncio Naruko y todo se volvió negro para sus enemigos, antes de ver a una criatura horrorosa ante ellos y fallecer debido al pavor.

— ¿Qué diablos les hiciste? —preguntó Ritsuko acercándose con Fū de la mano y Haku un par de metros más atrás.

—Mis sueños son muy lucidos y puedo recordarlos —explicó Naruko con una sonrisa en su rostro —Solo los encerré con la cosa que me persiguió en mi sueño de anoche.

—Dime Fū-Chan —dijo el rubio/pelinegro— ¿Te gustaría que te quitara la carga de ser Jinchūriki, para que puedas vivir una vida de verdad?

—Quiero… quiero que Natsumi-Okasan, sea libre y por favor: cuídenla para que no le hagan más daño —pidió Fū.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko — **Fū-San, por un instante había pensado en ayudarnos, la vi realizar sellos de mano y… sé que es al menos una Gennin** —la Kitsune señaló, la bandana bajo el árbol.

—Es verdad —dijo la joven agachando la cabeza —Me gradué como Gennin pero… nadie quería enseñarme, excepto Natsumi-Okasan.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —preguntó Haku.

— ¿Eso no los perjudicaría? —preguntó Fu insegura.

—No lo creo —dijo Naruto —Podemos entrenarte, para que seas parte de La Mano, si así lo deseas.

—Gracias —dijo ella, abrazando a Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de poner a salvo a Fū y a Natsumi, el grupo subió a un monte, desde el cual se veía el país entero de Taki no Kuni.

Naruto y Naruko activaron sus respectivos **Dōjutsus** y con dos simples palabras, todo desapareció.

 **SHINRA TENSEI**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **20**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Sala de Reuniones**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los consejeros civiles y los lideres Shinobis, se encontraban reunidos, pues el Hokage los había mandado a llamar.

— ¿A qué se debe esta reunión, Hokage-Sama? —preguntó Hiashi.

—Jiraiya-Sensei, me pidió que los reuniera —dijo Minato.

—Takigakure ha sido destruida —dijo Jiraiya, asustándolos a todos —Han sido los miembros de esa organización: la Mano —ahora, era definitivo que estaban aterrorizados.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo un miembro del consejo civil —Creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad, para presentar algo que hemos encontrado hace poco en una zona arqueológica —todos miraron al consejero, quien enseñó una carpeta de color abana con negro —Usted nos dio permiso que cavar en el recinto Senju que solía quedar en el extremo sur de la aldea, Hokage-Sama —Minato asintió. En el pasado, los Senju habían tenido un recinto en el sur de la aldea y tras la muerte de Tobirama, se habían mudado al centro de la misma. Minato miró y encontró un trozo de pergamino, pegado en la carpeta, mucho más antigua de lo que se esperaría, eso era muy antiguo, demasiado y estaba firmado por un tal "Ōtsutsuki Ashura", ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto?

—Esta carpeta forma parte de una misión a la cual fueron enviados arqueólogos Senju, para buscar las raíces del clan y las encontraron en So no Kuni —dijo el hombre —Este tal Ashura, sería el hijo menor de Rikudo Sen'nin, aquel al que se le proclama como el primer Senju y Uzumaki. El heredero de los genes de ambos clanes.

Minato sacó lo que parecían ser, las hojas de un diario, con mucho cuidado y las leyó— «Mi Senjutsu, me ha permitido ver, como el sueño de mi padre (…) causará una guerra (…) como descendientes míos, inclinarán la balanza hacia el lado de la justicia y causaran, (…) la destrucción de la corrupción del mundo Shinobi» —Minato miró al civil, quien asintió.

—So no Kuni, Yugakure y Takigakure estaban siendo destruidas por su propia corrupción, así como también Konoha, gracias al anterior consejo civil —dijo Minato.

—Yugakure y Takigakure eran nuestras aliadas, no deberíamos de haberlo permitido —dijo un enfadado Inoichi.

—Yo pensé lo mismo —dijo Jiraiya —Pero en compañía de un escuadrón ANBU que fue conmigo a Taki y a Yugakure nos encontramos que aquellos que habían sido asesinados eran los lideres corruptos y algunos sectores Shinobis; los aldeanos y otros Shinobis, estaban extrañamente, intactos… sin ninguna herida.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— **Bienvenida a So no Kuni, Fu-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ritsuko-Obachan —dijo Fu sonriente, mientras que pasaban por las calles, viendo la aldea central y a los aldeanos, saludándolos. Llegaron a la casa en la cual se hospedaban y le dieron una habitación a Fu —Ritsuko-Obachan, Natsumi-Okasan dice que quiere hablar contigo y con Naruto-Kun —Ritsuko asintió, realizó sellos de manos y posó sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente de Fū.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paisaje Mental de Fū**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko se encontró con Fū a su lado y con varias puertas Torii, que llevaban a un templo derruido, en medio de la noche. Ritsuko y Fū llegaron al templo y dentro del mismo, estaba un escarabajo gigante atado por miles de cadenas y suspendido bajo un pozo.

—Hola, Natsumi-Chan —dijo Ritsuko con una triste sonrisa y aun en su forma humana, mientras que su hermana menor estaba en su forma Bijū..

— **¿Ritsuko-Chan?** —dijo una asombrada e incrédula Natsumi— **¿Qué…?** —Estaba enmudecida y no sabía ni que decir— **¿Qué haces aquí con Fū-Chan?**

 **Mi novio, mi cuñada y la otra pareja de mi novio, acabamos de salvar a Fū** —explico la Kitsune — **Se que no pude protegerlas a ti y a las otras en el pasado, pero estoy aquí para corregir mi error. Mi novio y mi cuñada, han ideado un modo en el que puedes ser libre.**

— **Hagámoslo** —dijo el escarabajo hembra, mientras que todo comenzaba a temblar y ella se veía libre de sus cadenas y una luz cubría el lugar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Paisaje Mental**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fū vio como una sonriente Ritsuko se alejaba algunos pasos de ella, antes de que una luz invadiera el lugar y junto a ella, apareciera una mujer de cabello verdeazulado, ojos naranja y un Kimono azul y gris.

— **Hola, Fū-Chan** —dijo la Bijū abrazando a su Jinchūriki — **Gracias, Ritsuko-Nee** —la Kitsune asintió y el escarabajo hembra volvió a mirar a Fū, solo para ver un "tatuaje" en su hombro.

—Ese es el **Fūin** que te permite estar fuera de su cuerpo, pero si tu cuerpo recibe algún daño, volverás al Fūin —dijo Naruto serio y sin quitarle de encima los ojos a la Bijū, solo para sentir el instinto asesino de Ritsuko y poder reaccionar y alejar sus ojos de los atributos de la hermana menor de su novia —Lo lamento, no me he presentado: soy Namikaze Naruto, un placer Natsumi-San.

— **Un placer, Naruto-San** —dijo la Bijū — **Así que tú eres mi nuevo cuñado, ¿he?** —el rubio solo le sonrió a la Bijū.

— ¿Naruto-Kun? —Habló Fū— ¿Por qué nos salvaron?

—Las salvamos de Taki por dos razones, Fū-Chan: 1. Nadie merece ser tratado del modo en el cual te estaban tratando a ti y 2. Una organización de Nukennin las está persiguiendo a ellas, con el objetivo de resucitar a Jubi —dijo el rubio.

—Natsumi-Chan, ya me había hablado sobre su Okasan, pero…—había algo que a la joven de cabello verde aun no le "cuadraba"— ¿Cómo planean resucitar a Jubi-San?

— **Algún miembro de Akatsuki tiene el Dōjutsu de Otosan y Okasan** —dijo Ritsuko a Natsumi asustándola — **Y nos persiguen para...**

— **No me digas que han invocado el Gedō Mazo** —dijo una asustada Natsumi.

—Es lo único a lo cual le encontramos lógica —dijo Naruto —Con el Rin'negan podrían controlar a su madre y usarla para destruir el mundo. Pero… Naruko-Chan también tiene el Rin'negan y en cuanto ella pueda controlar al 100% su modo Sen'nin traeremos el Gedō Mazō aquí y lo sellaremos. Así que he decidido arruinarles su odisea, Akatsuki no conseguirá ponerles ni una sola mano encima a ninguna de ustedes —las dos Bijū's, Fū, Naruko y Haku sonrieron.


	21. La Mano vs Akatsuki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **21: La Mano vs Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

En el hogar de los miembros de La Mano, Fu se encontraba aprendiendo Fūton de mano de Ritsuko, era algo que ambas podían hacer, mientras que la chica de cabello verde, estaba sobre ese Fūin que poco a poco liberaba a Midori sin matar a Fu, aunque era muy demorado. Luego de 2 horas, finalmente la Bijū fue liberada: tenía el cabello entre mechones azules y verdes, ojos naranja y estaba desnuda, por lo cual Ritsuko se la llevó, para vestirla y minutos despues, volvió ahora con una chaqueta verde, camiseta del mismo color y una falda negra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Akatsuki; Sala de Reuniones**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ichigo, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakusu, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu y Tobi se encontraban reunidos en una mesa, sobre la cual había un proyector y ante ellos apareció Pein.

—Algo está ocurriendo en el mundo —dijo Pein, quien en sus manos tenía el control de un proyector, la imagen de una aldea apareció, estaba siendo reconstruida —Esto fue Takigakure, fueron atacados por los miembros de esa extraña organización que se autodenomina: La Mano. Los únicos que murieron fueron los consejeros, el Damiyō y los sectores que estaban de parte de convertir a su Jinchūriki en un arma. Jinchūriki que ahora mismo se encuentra desaparecida y que ha causado que el agua del héroe se seque —una nueva imagen apareció, Hidan se removió en su silla —Esta es Yugakure, la cual ha estado en manos de un Damiyō corrupto quien usaba a sus propios Jōnnin de elite para aterrorizar a Yugakure, pero él y sus subalternos fueron asesinados y finalmente… —una imagen de altas murallas apareció —Esta es So no Kuni y desde hace 15 años, ha sido controlada por un sujeto de negocios ilícitos, hasta que fue asesinado hace algunos meses por los miembros de La Mano. Desgraciadamente, lo único que sabemos de ellos, es lo que dice el libro Bingo.

—Disculpe, Pein-Sama —dijo Zetsu —Lo que pude constatar, de cada una de estas aldeas o bueno: de Taki e Yugakure, fue que… trataban a los miembros de La Mano como héroes a causa de que acabaron con los líderes corruptos de su aldea. Encontré muchos Fūinjutsu's rodeando a So no Kuni y no pude entrar, pues mi Chakra fue absorbido, además de varios Bakuhatsu Fūin a modo de minas y una barrera virtualmente impenetrable.

—Por ahora, nos centraremos en nuestros propios problemas —dijo Pein —Pero es posible que ellos tengan a Nanabi y en algún momento tengamos una confrontación directa. Itachi y Kisame, ustedes irán a Iwa a capturar al Yonbi —ambos asintieron.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

Minato estaba sudando y mirando a la nada. Un enviado del Damiyō acababa de llegar y le acababa de dar una noticia preocupante: a causa del problema global que actualmente se estaba viviendo en el continente, con organizaciones tales como Akatsuki y La Mano, el Damiyō estaba intranquilo y que él siendo el Hokage, tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Quizás no solo con Akatsuki, pero si podría comenzar por ver el gran problema que suponía un Nukennin de su propia aldea como lo era Orochimaru o Uchiha Itachi o incluso Uchiha Sasuke. Así que disminuiría un 30% el presupuesto de Konoha. El Hokage suspiró, pronto todo el consejo se reunió y él les dio la noticia, todos estaban preocupados, pero aceptaron tener cierta culpa, así que se decidió enviar escuadrones ANBU, en busca de los Nukennin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días despues; Iwa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Nos ha costado mucho, encontrarte: Roshi —dijo una voz detrás de él: eran una pareja de hombres. Uno de ellos tenía la piel azul recordaba a un tiburón, tenía una Zanbatō y era alto. El otro tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros y era más bajo, ambos llevaban la misma vestimenta.

—Ten cuidado con el más pequeño, amigo —dijo la Bijū.

—Te dejaré trabajar —dijo el sujeto más pequeño —No interferiré en esta captura Kisame, así que si Roshi gana, yo solo me iré.

— **¡Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Abrazadoras)** —Roshi escupió muchas rocas de tierra y fuego.

— **¡Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Tiburón de Agua)** —exclamó Kisame, liberando un tiburón de agua, que le ayudó a evitar ser impactado por el Jutsu de su enemigo.

— **¡Yōton no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Lava)** —exclamó Roshi, activando la armadura— **¡Yōton: Shakugaikōken no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Puño Ardiente Blindado)** —Roshi se lanzó contra Kisame.

El Nukennin sonrió— **¡Suiton: Dai Bakusui: Shōsa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Explosión de Agua: Colisión de Olas)** —Kisame y su enemigo fueron encerrados en una cúpula gigante— **¡Suiton: Sameodori no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Danza del Tiburón)** —Kisame se fusionó con su Zanbatō, tomando la apariencia de un tiburón y ganando terreno, hasta derrotar a Roshi.

— **¡Katon: Dai Zukokku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Trabajo Duro Inteligente)** —exclamó una voz femenina, ambos Akatsuki alzaron su cabeza, justo para ver una esfera de fuego ir hacia ellos.

— **¡Taiton/Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Tifón/E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Hojas de Vacío)** —dijeron una voz masculina y una femenina, causando que muchas hojas de viento golpearan la esfera fuego y causaran una explosión que quemó a los Akatsuki, ante ellos aparecieron los miembros de La Mano.

Naruto llevaba mascara de ave, Ritsuko de Kitsune, Haku una máscara blanca, Fū y Natsumi llevaban también mascaras blancas.

—Entreguen al Jinchūriki y no tendremos que matarlos —ordenó Naruto.

—Ao no Fenikkushu (Naruto), Aka no Shinigami (Ritsuko), Okami Megami (Naruko), Yuki Onna (Haku) y dos nuevas miembros —contabilizó Itachi —Kisame, llévate a Roshi… **¡Amaterasu!**

— **¡Taiton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó Ao no Fenikkushu, arrojando una esfera de viento de gran tamaño, Itachi se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error y la esfera de viento, se transformó en una de fuego negro, que obligó a los Akatsuki a retroceder.

Fū apareció detrás de ellos con cuchillas de Fūton en sus manos y lastimó a ambos Nukennin en las partes traseras de sus rodillas, evitando que pudieran luchar de manera eficiente y obligándolos a escapar, sin Roshi.

—Nos llevaremos a Roshi y luego lo traeremos aquí —dijo Naruto, mientras que todos los miembros de La Mano desaparecían.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En una cueva de Tsuchi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora en un lugar más tranquilo, Naruto sacó de su chaqueta un pergamino el cual tenía el mismo Fūin, el cual habían usado para liberar a Natsumi, mientras que las Bijū's entraban en el paisaje mental de su hermana, para convencerla de salir. Naruto, Fū y Haku comenzaron el ritual de enviar Chakra al Fūin del pergamino, las Bijū's volvieron en sí y junto a Roshi apareció una mujer de 18 años, cabello rojo largo y vestida con un Kimono rojo, similar al que usaba Ritsuko dentro de Naruto.

La mujer abrazó a sus hermanas — **Ritsuko-Neechan, Natsumi-Neechan, están aquí** —dijo la mujer llorando, mientras que era abrazada, Roshi despertó y la Biju de 4 colas le explicó todo: ellos (aquellos que acaban de salvarlos) habían estado liberando a algunos países del control de algunos Nukennin, ellos eran La Mano. Roshi sonrió y los llamó "los justicieros", la charla fue corta, pero Naruto lo ilustró: no solo liberó a la Bijū, sino que ese Fūin dejaba una especie de "esencia" dentro del portador que le permitía mantener un **Kekkei Genkai** , Roshi les agradeció por salvarlo y les pidió que cuidaran de Akane, él juró no decir ni una palabra de aquello y se fue, deseándoles suerte.

 **Primer combate entre Akatsuki y La Mano. Akatsuki había fallado.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::**

 **22**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Akatsuki; Sala de Reuniones**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ichigo, Konan, Hidan, Kakusu, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi y Pein se encontraban reunidos en una mesa, Zetsu apareció siendo acompañado por Itachi.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Pein.

— Ao no Fenikkushu, Aka no Shinigami, Okami Megami, Yuki Onna y dos nuevas miembros, aparecieron y evitaron que capturáramos al Jinchūriki de Yonbi, aun cuando este ya había sido derrotado —se quejó Itachi, quien se tocó el hombro —Creo que Kisame está muerto.

—No te preocupes por él, Itachi —dice Zetsu con una sonrisa —Ese sujeto no es de los que muere tan fácilmente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Iwa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Iryō-Nin de Iwa estaban histéricos, mientras que atendían a Roshi: alguien se había infiltrado en Iwa y habían atacado a Roshi, lo habían golpeado con un objeto pesado, además por el desgasto de Chakra, había sido una batalla de Ninjutsu rango A y S.

—Tsuchikage-Sama —dijo uno de los Iryō-Nin —Hemos encontrado algo: extrajeron a Yonbi del interior de Roshi-San, además… esto es extraño. Yonbi fue extraído y por consecuencia Roshi-San tendría que estar muerto, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Onoki a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco: alguien había entrado en la aldea, habían atacado a Roshi, su Yōton aparentemente no había servido contra su misterioso enemigo y le habían extraído a Yonbi.

—Su Fūin fue alterado, para hacer creer que aun tiene a un Bijū sellado, su Sistema de Circulación de Chakra ahora tiene dos veces más… espacio para que el Chakra circule más Chakra por ellos, Roshi-San podría ser tomado como un Seudo-Uzumaki —dijo el Iryō-Nin, para luego retirarse. Onoki vio a Roshi llamarlo.

—La Mano… no es el enemigo. Akatsuki ES el enemigo —dijo, antes de dormirse a causa de los fuertes medicamentos, Onoki tenía que pensar esto con mucho cuidado. Los miembros desconocidos de La Mano habían enfrentado dos Nukennin de rango S y salvado a Roshi, pero posiblemente ellos se habían llevado a Yonbi, además: estaban las historias sobre lo acontecido en So no Kuni, Yugakure y Takigakure. Claramente eran esos mismos justicieros, pues nadie podría tener tal grado de Fūton excepto el Nidaime Kazekage, quien claramente estaba muerto. Eso hizo temer a Onoki, pues él había tenido varios tratos con Akatsuki. Y Mu, había sido uno de aquellos que habían propuesto la extinción de los Uzumaki y de varios clanes enteros de Iwa, quienes había intentando un golpe de estado contra él.

Necesitaba proteger a Iwa y necesitaba a un escuadrón de ANBU's rastreadores, buscando a los miembros de La Mano.

 **¿Quién mejor para dicha tarea que su nieta?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::**

 **23**

 **::::**

Mientras que Naruto, Naruko, Haku, Ritsuko, Fu, Natsumi y Akane, entrenaban en un campo de entrenamiento construido por ellos mismos en So no Kuni, las cosas en Konoha no estaban muy tranquilas, exactamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó un confundido Minato, sin dejar de firmar documentos.

—Hokage-Sama: poco antes de fallecer, Sasori me dijo algo —dijo ella, mientras que recordaba las últimas palabras del Nukennin.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Si buscas a Orochimaru, entonces… quizás mi espía pueda ayudarte —dijo Sasori._

— _¿Tienes un espía entre las filas de Orochimaru? —preguntó una sorprendida Sakura._

— _Te recomiendo que se lleven a Hiruko y lo reparen —murmuró, mirando su marioneta casi destrozada —Podrían controlarle y hacerle creer al espía, que soy yo. Se supone que me encontraría con él, en una semana, en el puente del cielo y la tierra._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—Ya veo —murmuró Tsunade, el trabajo de Godaime Hokage realmente la estaba hartando —Sakura, necesito que te retires. Tengo que planificar quienes irán en esa misión —la adolescente de cabello rosa desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una semana despues, el equipo elegido se reunió: Minato, Kushina, Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.

—El motivo por el que están ustedes 6 aquí, es para capturar al espía de Sasori e interrogarlo, sobre el paradero de Orochimaru, además de que debemos de saber si ese espía sabe sobre la verdadera misión de Akatsuki —dijo Tsunade.

— ¿Verdadera misión, Obachan? —preguntó Kaito.

—Así es Kaito, se sabe que ellos van tras los Bijū's, pero no se sabe para qué los quieren, puede que el espía sepa algo. Extraigan la información que puedan y luego tráiganlo o elimínenlo de ser necesario —El equipo asintió y se retiró.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni; Base de La Mano**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto empleaba su guadaña, mientras que Fu luchaba con un bastón Bō, intentando darle un golpe al rubio.

— ¡Oye, Naruto-Kun! —Dijo Fu, mientras que el rubio bloqueaba el bastón de la chica —Las mariposas… me avisaron sobre que Kabuto, va a presentarse ante un miembro de Akatsuki, para darle alguna clase de información.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo el rubio bloqueando el bastón y haciendo fuerza, obligando a la chica a apoyar un pie en el suelo y venciéndola.

— ¿Haremos algo? —preguntó ella.

—Solo si Orochimaru aparece —dijo el rubio —Mis lobos dicen que es muy posible.

— ¡¿Ya lo sabías y no nos habías dicho nada?! —protestó Fū, mientras que el rubio solo asintió y se retiró, dejando a la joven Jinchūriki en un shock total.

—Prepárate, iremos todos —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que Fū iba por sus cosas o bueno: por su chaqueta y su máscara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puente del Cielo y la Tierra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato se presentó ante Kabuto con un Henke de Hiruko, pues no sabían cómo repararla y según Kankuro tardaría 3 semanas en repararla.

—Gracias por venir —murmuró Minato.

—Sasori-Sama —dijo Kabuto.

— ¿Te han seguido? —Kabuto sonrió y negó— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Al comienzo, me sentía un poco mareado —admitió el Iryō-Nin —Pero luego puede recordar quién era yo.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene mucho tiempo, así que te haré algunas preguntas rápidas —dijo Minato/Sasori.

—Adelante —dijo Kabuto.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Orochimaru? —preguntó Minato/Sasori.

—Siempre estamos cambiando entre las bases —dijo Kabuto —Los miembros de Otogakure colocan las bases y luego se retiran, están repartidas por todo el continente.

— ¿Dónde se establecen ahora? —preguntó Minato/Sasori.

—En una isla en un lago al norte del continente y se irá en 3 días —dijo Kabuto. Antes de que el viento comenzara a soplar y ante ellos apareciera Orochimaru, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Que interesante conversación están sosteniendo ustedes dos —dijo el pelinegro— ¿Les importa si me uno?

— _¡Maldición!_ —Pensó Minato — _Si ataco a Orochimaru, Kabuto sabrá que no soy Sasori, pues no conozco su estilo de pelea…_ —Minato vio como Kabuto se giró para atacarlo, tuvo que emplear un Kawarimi de madera, para hacerle creer que acababa de destruir la marioneta.

— ¡Yondaime Hokage! —dijo un sorprendido Kabuto, pero luego sonrió, mientras que activaba su Chakra Mesu —No. Tú no eres Sasori, es imposible.

— **¡Sen'ei Tajashu! (Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras)** —Minato se vio atacado por las serpientes, su esposa y el equipo Chūnnin aparecieron.

Kushina sacó un pergamino y se puso frente a su esposo— **¡Fūinjutsu: Rimubo! (Jutsu de Sellado: Limbo)** —las serpientes entraron en el pergamino inutilizando su Jutsu, antes de que Kabuto se lanzara hacia la Uzumaki— **¡Kongō Fūsa! (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** —el espía fue atado por las cadenas y le fue colocado un **Fūin** que le impedía moverse.

—Un Jutsu interesante, Kushina-Chan —dijo Orochimaru— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —el viento golpeo a los Ninjas de Konoha, enviándolos al otro lado del puente, sin permitirles moverse.

— **¡Fūton: Rasengan: Shinku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria: Vacío)** —Kaito envió Chakra Fūton a su mano, mientras que lo hacía girar, hasta provocar que la esfera se volviera gris y el Jutsu de Orochimaru fuera inutilizado.

—Nada mal, Kaito-Kun —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa— **¡Doton: Otoshibuta no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Tapa Cayendo)** —una placa de tierra estaba por caer sobre los Ninjas de Konoha, pero Sasuke realizó su Jutsu lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Chidory! (Millar de Aves) —el Jutsu original de Kakashi, destruyó el de Orochimaru

—Nada mal, Sasuke-Kun —dijo Orochimaru sonriente —Veo que tienes una Katana —el Sen'nin liberó la Kusanagi y la empuño. Sasuke desenfundó su propia Chōkuto y se lanzaba contra Orochimaru chocando fuertemente, antes de iniciar un combate movido de cortes, esquives y paradas —Tienes el Sharingan en su máximo nivel… —el Sen'nin fue cortado a la mitad—…Pero aun te falta mucho, para estar a mi nivel —Orochimaru transformó su mitad superior en una serpiente se lanzó contra el Uchiha.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó el Uchiha lanzando su esfera de fuego, la cual sorprendentemente fue cortada a la mitad por la Kusanagi, asombrando a Sasuke y permitiéndole al Sen'nin agarrar al Gennin del cuello.

— **¡Hyōton: Kori no Senbon no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Senbon de Hielo)** —exclamó una voz femenina, mientras que Orochimaru recibía el impacto de muchas agujas en su espalda, haciéndolo girar y encontrar con una chica de cabello negro largo, la cual portaba una máscara blanca y llevaba una gabardina negra y un pantalón negro.

— ¡La Mano! —pensó un asombrado Kabuto.

— ¿Aquí? —se preguntó Kushina.

—Lo lamentamos por ti Orochimaru —dijo la dama —Pero no permitiremos que te lleves a Uchiha Sasuke —Orochimaru salió por su propia boca, quedando ahora con piernas e intacto.

— ¿Y cómo vas a evitarlo, Yuki-Onna-San? —preguntó Orochimaru, ya haciendo planes para capturar a la Nukennin de **Hyōton**.

— _¿Orochimaru-Sama?_ —Se preguntó Kabuto, al ver que su amo no se movía— _¿Un Genjutsu?, ¿pero cuándo?_ —los restantes miembros aparecieron en el lugar.

—Querida —murmuró el líder, mirando a la pelirroja/pelinegra con máscara de Kitsune.

— **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Masacre de Vapor)** —exclamó la pelirroja/pelinegra, creando varias esfera de fuego a su alrededor, que fueron hacia Orochimaru, deshidratando su cuerpo y permitiéndole salir de la ilusión, gracias al dolor.

— ¡¿Un Genjutsu?! —se preguntó Orochimaru, girándose y encontrándose con 3 miembros de La Mano: Ao no Fenikkushu, Aka Shinigami e Yuki-Onna.

—Veamos si puedes escapar de esto —dijo Ao no Fenikkushu, mientras que todos veía una llama negra en su mano y como realizaba una runa, la cual fue hacia Orochimaru, el Hebi Sen'nin soltó un grito de terror, antes de caer de espaldas, gritó por varios minutos y luego se quedó quieto.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Orochimaru-Sama, bastardo?! —gritó un furioso e inmóvil Kabuto, antes de que Sasuke soltara un grito de dolor, llevara una de sus manos a su cuello y todos vieron salir a una serpiente del cuello del Uchiha, la serpiente abrió la boca y Orochimaru salió. Estaba desnudo y en sus ojos se podía observar el Sharingan.

—Gracias por tus servicios, Sasuke-Kun —Orochimaru saltó y tomó sus ropas para vestirse, antes de caer junto a Kabuto —La Mano y su líder… están a un nivel más allá —ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin. Los miembros de La Mano también desaparecieron, dejando solos a los miembros de Konoha y a un Sasuke pálido y en estado catatónico.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de La Mano volvieron a So no Kuni, Naruto se sentó en la sala a pensar, Fu iba a posar una mano en el hombro de un serio y callado Naruto, pero Ritsuko lo evitó y negó con la cabeza.

— **Él necesita unir algunos puntos** —dijo Ritsuko — **Algo no está bien** —la ex – Jinchūriki asintió y se retiró junto a las otras Bijū's, Naruko y Haku.

— _Ahora Orochimaru tiene el_ _ **Sharingan**_ —pensó el rubio molesto, activando su Tenseigan sin darse cuenta — _Ya veremos quién gana la próxima vez:_ _ **Sharingan**_ _o_ _ **Tenseigan**_ _, Orochimaru._


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::**

 **24**

 **::::**

Minato había decidido encerrarse en una oficina que tenía en su mansión, mientras que escribía un informe sobre lo acontecido: Orochimaru había descubierto que él no era Sasori y los habían atacado; posiblemente Kabuto haya estado tomando información de Akatsuki, para Orochimaru; los miembros de La Mano habían aparecido; Ao no Fenikkushu había hecho algo con ese extraño Fūin creado a partir de esa llama negra, Aka Shinigami poseía Shakuton y ahora Orochimaru poseía el Sharingan a causa del Ten no Jūin de Sasuke.

Luego de completar el informe, fue al puesto de espera Jōnnin y lo enmarcó en una pared con una placa que decía "Importante"

— _¿Qué busca La Mano?_ —Se preguntó el Namikaze, mientras que caminaba de vuelta a su hogar— _¿Es realmente como lo dicen los informes y La Mano está eliminando a Akatsuki, así como eliminar a los Nukennin?, ¿son como Akatsuki y son una organización formada por miembros de varias aldeas?, ¿pertenecen a una misma aldea?, ¿Quién es su líder?_ —Minato volvió a encerrarse en la mansión y en su oficina. Luego de una semana de estar encerrado y de no cumplir sus obligaciones como Hokage, Minato dejó el cargo y se lo otorgó a Tsunade; de ese modo, él podría unirse a su Sensei y a la red espía, para poder descubrir las motivaciones de Akatsuki y La Mano.


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **25**

 **:::::**

Minato había decidido pasar el manto de Hokage a otra persona, la compañera de equipo de su Sensei, quien fue la Sensei de Kushina cuando ella era Gennin: Senju Tsunade. La diferencia entre ser un ninja y ser un espía estaba, principalmente en la vestimenta: ropas azules, en lugar de los uniformes normalmente empleados por los Ninjas de las aldeas, además de encontrarse con Shinobis de aldeas extranjeras, pues la red espía de Jiraiya, no solo funcionaba para mantener a Konoha a salvo, sino también a las restantes aldeas, aquello le causó una gran furia al rubio, pues desde su punto de vista, únicamente Konoha valía la pena el ser mantenida a salvo y las otras aldeas no importaban. Minato duró una semana siendo oficinalmente un miembro de la red espía de su maestro.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Luego de toparse con unos amables espías de Kiri, Iwa y Suna, Minato fue hacia la carpa donde se hospedaba su Sensei, estaban en un campamento en Kawa no Kuni (País de los Ríos)_

— _¡Sensei! —dijo Minato, el hombre de cabello blanco le sonrió._

— _Hola Minato —dijo el hombre— ¿Qué ocurre, alguien ha encontrado algo que debas de informarme?_

— _No, no por ahora —dijo Minato firmemente —Pero hay algo que quiero saber: ¿Por qué hay espías de Kiri, Iwa y Suna?, ¿porqué está ayudando a otras aldeas con información sobre la situación actual de Akatsuki y La Mano?_

— _No es solo sobre Akatsuki y La Mano —dijo serio, pero no enfadado —Es sobre el mundo, si alguna aldea planea hacerle guerra a otra, yo informo para que puedan defenderse. Con tal de mantener la paz mundial y no permitir que otros la arruinen —el hombre sacó un pergamino, el cual mostraba un mapa —Ahora, esto podría interesarte: So no Kuni, Yu no Kuni y algunas aldeas menores, como Tsuki no Sato, han recibido ayuda de La Mano, para eliminar a algunos bandidos o incluso personas como Gatō, quienes tenían a sus países…_

— _¡Usted no debería de permitir que sus espías informen a otras aldeas sobre los posibles problemas en los que podrían estar! —Gritó un histérico Minato, quien no entendía nada y no quería entender— ¡Por lo único que usted debería de interesarse es por Konoha!, ¡se suponía que esta red espía era para mantener a Konoha a salvo…! —Minato se quedó en silencio, cuando el Sen'nin le miró directamente a los ojos. Su maestro nunca lo había mirado así, nunca lo había mirado de esa forma tan… tan acusadora, tan enfadada, tan… ¿decepcionada?, ¿su maestro se encontraba decepcionado de él?_

— _Minato, desde este momento, ya no eres un miembro de la red —dijo Jiraiya, realizando sellos de manos, Minato empleo el Hiraishin para ir a su hogar. El Yondaime tocó el suelo de su casa y suspiró, pero inmediatamente una mano se posó en su hombro y el cuerpo del rubio fue recubierto por una gelatina lila —No voy a matarte, pero luego de que recuerdes lo que ha pasado, solo tendrás unos pocos recuerdos de tus actividades como espía._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El rubio se pasó una mano por la cabeza, diciéndose que no debió de haber sido tan estúpido, ahora tendría que conformarse con retomar su puesto como Tokubetsu Jōnnin y rezar para que Tsunade lo enviara a alguna misión que tuviera que ver directamente con Akatsuki o La Mano.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de La Mano, acababan de recibir un mensaje de los Hanyō Kitsunes de Ritsuko, sobre 2 ataques sucesos que ocurrirían:

Uno de los sucesos iba a ser un asalto de los hombres de Danzō a Tetsu no Kuni, para obtener sus recursos y armar a sus filas, dicho ataque ocurría en una semana.

El otro suceso, era el ataque de una pareja de Akatsuki al templo del fuego en Hi no Kuni, el cual ocurriría una semana despues de la misión de recursos.

— **¿Iremos todos a Tetsu no Kuni?** —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Si —dijo Naruto —Pero también, entrenaremos.

— **Nosotras no necesitamos entrenar, Naruto-Kun** —dijeron unas sonrientes Natsumi y Akane — **Nuestro poder no puede ser mayor al que ya poseemos, por ello poseemos colas.**

— **Nuestras colas, son como el punto más alto de nuestro poder** —dijo Natsumi sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bien —se quejó el rubio de sus cuñadas —En ese caso, ambas usarán la biblioteca de Hagoromo-Sama, para entrenar nuevos Jutsus o podrían infiltrarse en Iwa, Konoha y Suna, en busca de Jutsus **Doton** , **Katon** y **Fūton** —a las **3** Bijū's se les iluminaron los ojos y desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** , dejando a los humanos con gotas tras sus cabezas.

—No te esperabas que te hicieran caso, ¿verdad Naruto-Kun? —dijo Haku.

—No —dijo el rubio algo molesto —Fū-Chan, por favor continúa entrenando. Haku-Chan, Naruko-Chan y yo iremos a… —las 3 Bijū's aparecieron con un pergamino en sus manos cada una y grandes sonrisas.

— **Ninpō: Kanpekina Kop** **ī** **no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Copia Perfecta)** —dijeron en perfecta sincronía Ritsuko, Natsumi y Akane, mientras que dejaban los pergaminos en la colección de Hagoromo, para comenzar a entrenar de manera inmediata.

Naruto mostró un pergamino muy ancho y largo, lo extendió en el suelo y les pidió a Fū y Haku que se pararan sobre el Fūin el cual había sido creado por Naruko y él; los hermanos comenzaron a enviar Chakra al pergamino, haciendo que las líneas que componían el Fūin se volvieran azules y luego un par de pilares de Chakra comenzaron a recubrir a ambas, antes de que dicho Chakra se volviera blanco, los pilares de Chakra dejaron de fluir y ambos hermanos cayeron sobre sus traseros, estaban agotados tras hacer eso.

— ¿Eso para qué fue, Naruto-Kun? —preguntó una preocupada Fū, al ver como se encontraban ambos hermanos.

—Encontramos notas de Hagoromo-Sama, sobre este Fūin, el cual servía para aumentar el tamaño de los conductos de Chakra de una persona —dijo Naruto —Ahora… tienen que entrenar, para controlar todo ese Chakra —Naruto caminó hacia la repisa de la biblioteca y mostró un talismán con forma de un hexágono, el cual apoyó en una pared, para luego concentrarse y usar el poder Fénix, hasta abrir una puerta dimensional —Arboles, lagunas y ríos únicamente compuestos rápidos… pondré además… —el rubio mostró una alarma —Esta alarma, la cual sonará en 2 horas. El tiempo funciona muy distinto en la dimensión hexagonal y serán 2 semanas para ustedes. Al sonar, tendrán que correr hacia la puerta, pues con el nivel de Chakra que nos dejó…

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente — **Claramente, nosotras podremos mantener por más tiempo la barrera dimensional, que ustedes** —el rubio se lo agradeció, mientras que él y Naruko caían al suelo, desmayados del cansancio, mientras que un marco hexagonal de color rojo, aparecía alrededor de la puerta dimensional, gracias a que Ritsuko estaba apoyando su mano en él y enviando su Chakra — **Vayan, nosotras las llamaremos** —Haku y Fū entraron en la dimensión, para comenzar su entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni; Una semana despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Fū, Haku, Ritsuko y Akane, se presentaron en Tetsu no Kuni, una semana despues del entrenamiento, necesitaban conocer todo lo que pudieran sobre ese país tan frio para luego poder saber cómo defenderlo, aunque Tetsu no Kuni no estaba indefenso: ellos contaban con los Samurái, quienes también podían usar Chakra y acostumbraban a usar Chakra elemental, para realizar un daño aun mayor en sus enemigos. En un comienzo, no parecía que nada extraordinario fuera a pasar e incluso Naruto se enfadó pues sentía que iba de turista y eso no le gustaba, justo y cuando decidieron irse, una alarma comenzó a sonar y el asalto comenzó, ninguno de los miembros de la organización, se esperaba ver un contingente ANBU como ese: los Samurái serian rápidamente eliminados a no ser que los ayudaran.

—Sabía que Danzō estaba desesperado por conseguir recursos y más marionetas —gruñó Haku— ¿Pero esto?

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flamas del Fénix** ) —gritaron aquellos ANBU's que sabían Jutsus Katon, causando una lluvia de fuego.

— **¡Hyōton: Hyōryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Muro de Hielo)** —exclamó Haku, creando grandes muros de hielo, sorprendiendo a los Samurái —Estamos aquí para ayudar.

Ritsuko saltó por encima del muro de Haku— **¡Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Cortante)** —Ritsuko empleo su Katana para lanzar una línea de fuego horizontal, que fue directamente hacia sus enemigos.

— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —exclamaron los ANBU's de NE, alzando un muro que resistió el Katon no Jutsu.

— **¡Taiton: Fenikkushu no Naginata no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Alabarda del Fénix)** —Naruto concentró primero su Taiton en su mano derecha y luego alimentó las llamas de su Akuma no Mi, para crear una cuchilla de fuego que pudo atravesar el muro de tierra, aterrando a los ANBU's.

— **¡Katon:** **Kaen hōsha-ki no Jutsu** **! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Lanzallamas)** —exclamaron **3** ANBU's, lanzando una llama de gran envergadura hacia Naruto, quien se transformó en un Fénix, permitiéndole "absorber" parte del Jutsu.

— **¡Suiton Dan: Oruka no Jutsu! (Bala de E. Agua: Jutsu Orca)** —gritaron al tiempo Naruko y Haku, evitando que el Jutsu se expandiera.

— **¡Katon/Fūton/Yōton: Ryū Kōtei no Jutsu! (E. Fuego/E. Viento/E. Lava: Jutsu Emperador Dragón)** —Ritsuko había recuperado su Katon gracias a su Yōki, mientras que Natsumi empleo su Fūton y Akane su Yōton, fueron 3 dragones elementales, que se fusionaron en uno solo y eliminaron a los ANBU's restantes.

Un hombre de unos 65 años, de cabello gris largo, ojos negros, bigote y barba, vendas en la cabeza y armadura Samurái, se presentó ante los miembros de La Mano —Les agradezco por su ayuda, soy Mifune.

—Soy Ao…

—Ao no Fenikkushu, Aka no Shinigami e Yuki-Onna —dijo Mifune, quien conocía sobre la Mano.

—Soy Kaze no Hime —dijo Fū.

—Soy Nana —dijo Natsumi.

—Soy Yōton no Hime —dijo Akane.

—Les agradezco por su ayuda —dijo Mifune —Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes, no duden el pedirlo.

—Deseo un favor, Mifune-Sama —dijo Naruto, quien sacó de un bolcillo una bolsa a punto de reventar debido a las monedas en su interior —Una Zanbatō.

—La tendrá —dijo Mifune.

Ahora con Tetsu no Kuni como aliados, ellos podrían conseguir un gran suministro de metal, para sus armas, eso sería bueno.

—Son fuertes, derrotaron a los hombres de Orochimaru en poco tiempo —dijo Zetsu oculto en un árbol a la lejanía.

—Lo son Zetsu —dijo Ichigo —Ven, vámonos antes de que yo sea atrapado. No creo que únicamente existan ninjas de tipo sensor. Creo que también existirían Samuráis con dichas capacidades y lo mejor será irnos o sabrán que alguien está suprimiendo su Chakra —el hombre planta asintió y ambos desaparecieron: Zetsu fundiéndose en el árbol e Ichigo en un Shunshin de papel, digno de su madre — _Ellos buscan la paz… aquello que mis padres dejaron de buscar, hace ya tanto tiempo._


	26. Los Inmortales

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **26: Inmortales**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato se encontraba en compañía de Tsunade.

—Jiraiya-Sensei acaba de enviar un mensaje: Hidan y Kakusu han entrado en el país y van hacia Hi no Kuni —dijo Minato.

—No podemos entrar así nada más en Hi no Kuni, Minato —dijo Tsunade. Con el problema de Akatsuki, las reglas de los países se habían vuelto más rígidas, incluso para los propios Shinobis quienes debían de proteger a los Damiyō's —Es por ello, que enviaré a Asuma, quien es uno de los Shugonin Junishi (Once Guardianes Ninja). Necesito que tu también vayas, Minato —el Jōnnin asintió y desapareció en un Hiraishin, para avisar a Asuma, el Sarutobi sabría qué hacer.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Un miembro de Akatsuki, se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras, su cabello era plateado, sus ojos negros y su característica era la guadaña de 3 filos que llevaba en su espalda. El Nukennin esperaba a su compañero, escuchó unos pasos y se giró —Kakusu, te tardaste demasiado… —pero se encontró con Azuma quien le lanzó varias Shuriken's, solo para que su rival las bloqueara con un cable conectado a su guadaña, empleando el cable como un látigo, envió la guadaña hacia su enemigo, quien lo esquivó. Pronto notó que estaba atado por el Kagemane no Jutsu de Shikamaru y Kotetsu e Izumo lo atravesaron por sus órganos vitales —Eso duele —aunque su rostro no reflejaba ningún dolor, claramente el sujeto estaba fastidiado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un asustado Izumo.

— ¡Atravesamos sus órganos vitales! —dijo Kotetsu, sin poder creerlo.

—Dejen de charlar, eso duele —se quejó Hidan, aterrando a ambos Chūnnin.

— ¿Acaso es inmortal? —se preguntó Izumo.

— ¿No lo sabías? —preguntó Hidan —A todo esto, ¿quiénes son ustedes? —El Nukennin de Yugakure miró con atención —Así que eres uno de los Shugonin Junishi. Supongo que tendremos que volver… —el otro Akatsuki apareció detrás de Shikamaru—…Y matarlos a todos.

— ¡Shikamaru! —gritó Azuma, cuando vio la explosión en el lugar donde su alumno había estado sentado, hasta hace pocos minutos, escuchó los gritos de Izumo y Kotetsu, se giró solo para verlos a ambos en el suelo con heridas sangrantes en sus cuerpos y su enemigo con su guadaña en alto— ¡Izumo, Kotetsu!

—Veo que finalmente, el dinero te atrapó, Hidan —dijo el aterrador Nukennin de Yugakure.

—No me metas en tus asuntos de codicia, Kakusu —dijo Hidan —Los usaré para mi sacrificio —Pronto vieron el símbolo el cual Hidan, acababa de trazar en el suelo, con su sangre: un triangulo rodeado por un circulo.

— ¿Y ese símbolo que acaba de trazar? —se preguntó Shikamaru.

—Yo iré primero —dijo Azuma —Cuando veas una abertura usa tu **Kage Nui** para atrapar al inmortal y luego yo lo decapitaré, tendría que ser más que suficiente. El Jōnnin se lanzó contra Hidan, quien saltó para esquivar las sombras y arrojó una de las espadas-Kunai, hacia su enemigo, Azuma quebró el arma con su cuchilla, antes de tener que esquivar la guadaña de su enemigo. Azuma saltó y quebró la otra espada-Kunai, cayó a tierra y se agachó, para esquivar la guadaña.

—No lo haces tan mal —dijo Hidan con una sonrisa, mientras que atacaba con su guadaña y Azuma tomaba una postura familiar para ambos Akatsuki.

— **¡Raigō: Senjusatsu no Jutsu! (Camino a la Iluminación: Mil Brazos de Muerte)** —exclamó Azuma, consiguiendo invocar a un Buda de Chakra, el cual se transformó en un demonio y golpeo a Hidan, el cual fue atrapado por el Jutsu de Shikamaru.

Hidan retrocedió y quedó con su cabeza agachada y sus brazos colgando, solo para alzar su cabeza y mover su brazo derecho, consiguiendo una gota de sangre de Asuma, antes de lamer y volver a su símbolo.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —exclamó el Jōnnin, liberando una nube de cenizas, que cubrió el cuerpo de su oponente, quien solo dejo salir una risa de sus labios, Azuma mordió e Hidan se vio envuelto en una poderosa explosión, solo para escuchar a Azuma gritar de dolor.

— ¡AZUMA! —Gritaron los Chūnnin, antes de ver algo sorprendente: Azuma estaba herido.

—De algún modo… —dijo un nervioso Shikamaru —De algún modo… las heridas causadas a Hidan por el Haisekishō… se pasaron al cuerpo de Asuma —el humo de la explosión se despejó, permitiendo ver a Hidan con la piel ennegrecida y varias líneas blancas, las cuales simulaban un esqueleto.

Azuma corrió hacia Hidan, pero el inmortal sacó una barra metálica y se hirió en la pierna, haciendo que Azuma cayera al suelo. El Jōnnin se arrodillo y miró fijamente a su enemigo, antes de que el inmortal volviera a usar la barra y se hiriera ahora en el costado, haciendo que Azuma gritara de dolor. Pero cuando intentó enterrar nuevamente la barra en su cuerpo, el Jutsu de Shikamaru, el Kage Nui se ató alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, mientras que Shikamaru, comenzaba a mover sus piernas, para salir del círculo y cancelar el Jutsu; Azuma lanzó una Shuriken que lastimó a Hidan en la oreja, mientras que él estaba intacto, segundos despues, las sombras de Shikamaru lo empalaron, pero Hidan sonrió y lanzó la barra hacia Azuma, movió sus manos y la barra explotó, dividiéndose en varias varas, las cuales iban hacia Azuma.

Una mujer de cabello rubio/negro con una máscara de loba y vestimentas negras apareció detrás de Hidan, asombrando a todos— **¡Fūinjutsu: Kyū Rokku Keimusho! (Jutsu de Sellado: Prisión de Nueve Cerraduras)** —dijo la mujer, mientras que el cuerpo de Hidan se recubría con extraños símbolos lila brillantes y su piel negra y blanca, comenzaba a caer, como si fuera agua, despojándolo de su poder.

— ¡Ōkami Megami! ¿Pero cómo…? —Hidan no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues las manos de la dama tomaron rasgos de algún canino, su máscara cayó de su rostro revelando que ahora era una mujer lobo, la cual desmembró a Hidan, antes de cortar su cabeza en rodajas solo con sus garras.

Una mujer de cabello verde menta, con una máscara blanca apareció enfrente de Azuma y movió sus manos rápidamente— **¡Hyōton: Pōrā Fū no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Viento Polar)** —lanzó un soplo que arrojó las varas, contra Kakusu, quien recubrió sus brazos con Doton y los usó como escudo, para evitar ser herido— ¡Funcionó! —vitoreo, había estado entrenando su **Fūton** y **Suiton** , acababa de inventar su propio Hyōton no Jutsu y había funcionado.

— ¡¿Ōkami Megami y Kaze no Hime?! —se preguntó Shikamaru, sin saber si tendrían que volver a enfrentar a enemigos de habilidades desconocidas.

— ¡ESCAPÓ! —Gritaron Azuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ōkami Megami y Kaze no Hime, al ver que Kakusu ya no estaba.

—Hora de irnos, Kaze no Hime —dijo Ōkami Megami. Su compañera asintió y ambas desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Un sujeto de cabello negro, el cual llevaba una capa de Akatsuki y una máscara, pronto se encontró en un espacio negro— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Se preguntó— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —concentró Chakra Katon en su mano derecha, solo para encontrarse en un pasillo aterrador, pues las paredes tenían rostros que parecían estar tallados y gestos de un terrible sufrimiento, vio una luz azul acercándose y esquivó una llama azul, que casi lo mata— ¿Qué diablos…? —de entre las sombras salió Ritsuko, quien llevaba su Kimono rojo de batalla y su cabello atado en un moño atravesado por un palo._

— _ **Lo esquivaste muy bien, desgraciado**_ _—dijo la mujer, antes de realizar sellos de manos—_ _ **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)**_ _—hizo aparecer una llama azul en su mano derecha y sonrió de forma macabra, mientras que el cañón de viento, se volvía uno de fuego y su enemigo era quemado._

 **El Uchiha despertó en su habitación. Esa maldita pesadilla, había sido muy real.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **27**

 **:::::**

Tsunade, se encontraba ante Azuma. Él y el trío Chūnnin acaban de volver

—Entonces, ¿se encontraron con Kaze Hime y con Okami Megami? —Preguntó Tsunade preocupada, el Jōnnin y los Chūnnin asintieron— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Nos ayudaron en el combate, pero entre los 5, solo pudimos acabar con Hidan, Kakusu escapó —dijo Azuma, mientras que Tsunade hacia un gesto de que podían retirarse, ella necesitaba meditarlo.

— _2 desconocidas, 4 Chūnnin y un Jōnnin, hicieron falta para acabar con solo un miembro de Akatsuki_ —se dijo a sí misma la Hokage —ANBU —Una ANBU de cabello largo y lila, se presentó ante su líder —Necesito que busques a Jiraiya y le informes, que debe de darnos toda la información que se pueda sobre Akatsuki y La Mano —la ANBU desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Kakusu —dijo Pein— ¿Crees poder ir tras Nibi?

—Seguro que si —dijo el inmortal— ¿Desea que vaya ahora mismo?

—Irás en una semana —dijo Pein —Tenemos a varios clones de Zetsu en la aldea, quienes van a tomar la forma física de los consejeros del Raikage, para que de esa forma, puedas infiltrarte, sin problemas extras —el Nukennin de Taki asintió y desapareció. Debía de prepararse a pesar de que Nibi fuera el segundo Biju más débil, eso no significaba que no fuera a ser una buena batalla, afortunadamente tenía un último obsequio del fallecido Kisame: Samehada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yugito había salido de su casa, se dirigía hacia la oficina del Raikage, para tener una misión, había estado enferma y ahora ya había sido dada de alta y podría volver a su vida como Jōnnin activa, sin embargo la noche no fue tan amena como ella lo habría deseado, pues pronto vio varias esferas de fuego a punto de caer sobre la aldea— **¡Raiton: Kaminari Dan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Bala Rayo)** —exclamó la Jōnnin realizando sellos de manos y luego extendiéndolas, mientras que varias esferas de rayo iban hacia las de fuego, evitando que la aldea se quemara.

—Nada mal —murmuró Kakusu —Veamos que tan bien lo haces ahora… **¡Raiton: Gian no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Oscuridad Falsa)** —el Nukennin lanzó varios rayos hacia la dama.

— **¡Raiton: no Yoroi! (Armadura de E. Rayo)** —exclamó ella, mientras que su cuerpo se rodeaba de rayos a tiempo para salvarla— **¡Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** —la Jōnnin lanzó un dragón no muy grande, por lo cual el Nukennin la subestimó, pero pronto notó que el dragón era más rápido de lo que debería ser y al ser electrocutado, también fue paralizado, pronto la vio saltando en el aire y su pierna rodeada de fuego— **¡Katon: Kikku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Patada)** —la espalda de su enemigo explotó.

Su enemigo concentró Chakra y golpeo a Yugito en el pecho lanzándola lejos— _¡¿Cómo es posible que ese golpe haya destruido 3 de mis corazones?!_ —Se preguntó sin saber realmente que pensar— **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** —exclamó él, lanzando una masa de viento, que alcanzó a atrapar a Yugito y lastimarla— **¡Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Trabajo Duro Inteligente)** —exclamó, liberando de su boca una esfera de fuego que al hacer contacto con el Fūton no Jutsu, causó una explosión desde dentro, hacia afuera, dañando casas, negocios y haciendo que los ninjas se dirigieran al lugar, pero pronto las llamas se volvieron azules y volvieron al cuerpo de Yugito, transformaba en Nibi.

— **¡Byōen Hōka! (Fuego Rugiente de la Llama de Gato)** —exclamó Nibi en su forma Bijū, creando una esfera de llamas naranjas/azules, arrasando con su enemigo y devolviéndole a Yugito su cuerpo.

 **Kakusu estaba muerto.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **28**

 **:::::**

Muchas personas estaban caminando de un lado al otro, mientras que traían troncos desde el bosque y rocas desde la cantera, nadie descansaba y un hombre de sombrero raro, cabello negro largo, ojos negros, una barba larga, vestido con un Kimono verde; se encontraba dando órdenes.

—Damiyō-Sama —dijo un Chūnnin —La construcción está en un 70%.

—Bien, diles a todos que descansen y proseguiremos luego del almuerzo —dijo el Damiyō, el Chūnnin asintió — _Pensar que Takigakure se vería en estas complicaciones únicamente a causa de su Jinchūriki. Ese grupo Akatsuki… ¿podrían ser ellos quienes se la llevaron y destruyeron la aldea?_

—Damiyō-Sama —dijo un ANBU, quien traía unos folders —Quizás esto le pueda llegar a interesar —los asesores del Damiyō leyeron los documentos —Los encontramos en las ruinas de la oficina del consejo de Taki.

—Damiyō-Sama, al parecer los consejeros habían hecho tratos con el Nukennin Orochimaru, antes de los exámenes Chunnin de Konoha, para realizar un golpe de estado en su contra, pero Orochimaru aparentemente falleció en el ataque a Konoha —dijo uno de sus asesores —Además: habían colocado un Fūin en la Jinchuriki para controlarla y hacer que asesinara a los Shinobis de Taki que estaban en contra de algunas decisiones del consejo. Por si fuera poco: aquellos que se llevaron a Fū, causaron que el lago del agua del héroe, se secara porque era Nanabi quien proporcionaba esa agua.

—Taki se levantará de sus cenizas —dijo el Damiyō —Aquellos que fallecieron, eran aquellos que maltrataban a una inocente. Y no necesitamos de un brebaje místico para demostrar que somos una aldea Shinobi. Taki se levantará de sus cenizas —repitió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure; Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—En vista de los recientes fracasos —dijo Pein —Usaremos una nueva táctica: la extorción y la amenaza. Iniciaremos por Iwagakure, quienes han tenido tratos con nosotros en el pasado, les pediremos sus Jinchūriki's y si deciden no entregarlos, entonces asesinaremos al Damiyō de Tsuchi no Kuni, a los habitantes del país y tomaremos sus recursos para nosotros —todos asintieron y se retiraron —Zetsu. Dile a Madara, que quiero verlo, tengo un plan —el hombre planta asintió y desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En la antigua academia ninja de Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué ocurre, Zetsu? —preguntó el adulto enmascarado, mientras que trabajaba en el cuerpo de un Zetsu.

—Pein dice tener un plan —informó la criatura Bicolor.

—Yo también tengo un plan —dijo el enmascarado —Ese equipo… ese grupo La Mano, nos están complicando las cosas, ¿no lo crees?

—Es verdad —dijo Zetsu —He enviado algunos Zetsu's del Gedo Mazo tras sus miembros pero… nunca vuelven, los asesinan en un tiempo record.

— ¿Un Sensor entre ellos? —preguntó el enmascarado.

—Es posible —dijo Zetsu— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Una pesadilla… que se ha estado repitiendo las últimas noches —dijo el enmascarado, quitándose su aditamento y pasándose el antebrazo por la frente, para quitarse así mismo el sudor —Una mujer quien me asesina, una y otra vez. Creo… que empiezo a enloquecer —El sujeto se hizo hacia tras, como si acabara de recibir un golpe y cayó de rodillas, mientras que sujetaba su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre planta preocupado.

—Yagura… ha sido liberado de mi Genjutsu —murmuró. Antes de soltar otro grito desgarrador —Es el Sanbi.

—Iré por él —dijo Zetsu, desapareciendo al hundirse en la tierra.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kirigakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Ao y Mei se encontraban ante un cráter, en el fondo se encontraba Yagura. Junto a ambos rebeldes se encontraban Aka Shinigami (Ritsuko) y Nana (Natsumi).

—Aka Shinigami-San —dijo Ao, parándose ante la enmascarada— ¿Cómo supo usted que Yagura-Sama se encontraba en un Genjutsu?

— **Tengo una gran afinidad al Yōton, el elemento principal de todos los Genjutsus y al acercarme a él, encontré que estaba literalmente ahogado en** **Yōton, así que utilice mi** **Jinsei no Akumu (Pesadilla de Vida). Estresé tanto su mente que le permití a Sanbi desmayarse y despertar** —dijo Aka Shinigami.

—Un ataque directo para su Bijū —dijo una asombrada Mei, antes de que el cuerpo de Yagura liberara un pilar de Chakra cian y junto a él, apareciera una mujer de cabello gris, el cual solo se podía ver un ojo rojo, el otro estaba cubierto por un flequillo y llevaba un Kimono fucsia.

—Hola, Saori-Chan —dijo Nana, retirando su máscara y sonriendo.

— **¡Natsumi-Neechan!** —dijo la Bijū saltando desde el cráter y abrazando a su hermana.

— ¡¿Natsumi-Neechan?! —preguntaron Ao y Mei, antes de que Ritsuko les lanzara un Genjutsu: haciéndoles creer que ellos habían liberado a Yagura de un Genjutsu y que su Biju se había escapado, para luego llevarse a Saori de Kiri, hacia So no Kuni.

Zetsu apareció en medio de los rebeldes y se lanzó contra Yagura sin importarle nada, solo para que Mei le lanzara una ola de lava al hombre planta.


	29. Fénix vs Halcón

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: Fénix vs Halcón**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A todas las aldeas, llegó un reporte sobre la victoria de los rebeldes de Kiri y el escape de su Bijū. El motivo para poner en alerta a la aldea más poderosa del continente, era porque temían que alguien pudiera capturar a Sanbi y lo querían devuelta.

Sin embargo, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage ya estaban planeando enviar a sus Shinobis más poderosos, para buscar y capturar a Sanbi. (Así como encontrar a quienes se habían llevado a Yonbi)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Oficina del Raikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras el combate contra Kakusu, Yugito había cambiado sus vestimentas, solo un poco: su cabello seguía estando atado por vendas, pero había cambiado su camiseta purpura por una azul marino y un pantalón del mismo color, para poder ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Gracias por venir tan rápido, Yugito —dijo el Raikage, mientras que sacaba una misión. A la rubia le brillaron los ojos, al ver el símbolo de misión SS —Necesito que te infiltres en 3 aldeas: Konoha, Iwa y Kiri; los espías dicen que cosas muy malas han ocurrido. Algunos dicen que son ataques de algunos Nukennin de dichas aldeas, otros que son ataques de Akatsuki o que La Mano está implicada o incluso que sus Jinchūriki han desaparecido —Yugito asintió —Busca la información, realiza un resumen y escapa.

—Hai, Raikage-Sama —dijo ella.

—Ten mucho cuidado. La situación se ha vuelto delicada gracias a Akatsuki —dijo Ӕ preocupado por la chica, pero más preocupado porque su hermano fuera atacado. Yugito solo le servía gracias a su inusual Katon. Era por eso que sus padres fueron asesinados por el padre de Ӕ y Bee, pocos segundos despues de su nacimiento, que a la madre de Yugito le fue extraído el Nibi y este fue sellado en Yugito: solo alguien con afinidad de Katon podía usar su poder.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Taki era reconstruida, un Chūnnin mostró algo curioso, encontrado entre los escombros de la anterior torre del consejo. Era un laboratorio, con muchas muestras de ADN, los archivos mostraban posibles e hipotéticos Kekkei Genkais.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Sala de Reuniones del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Se sabe algo nuevo sobre la situación económica de nuestros aliados, Hokage-Sama? —preguntó Teuchi, quien era el nuevo líder del consejo civil, teniendo el odio de Haruno Mebuki, a quien ni siquiera prestaba atención.

—Se sabe que son grupos de bandidos y algunos Nukennin, quienes los han estado saqueando —dijo Tsunade —Es por ello, que deseo el apoyo de ambos consejos, para poder enviar ayuda económica y alimenticia.

—Primero, deberíamos de darles seguridad —dijo Shibi —Los últimos entrenamientos, que nuestros Shinobis se han realizado, nos han permitido tener una mayor mano militar. Por supuesto, los lideres de clanes agradecemos al consejo civil por apoyar y proponer dicha decisión de engrosar nuestras filas.

—Ahora que el consejo anterior no tiene nada que ver, con la formación en la academia Shinobi, nuestros estudiantes, salen con una capacidad analítica y académica de 9/10, además de los nuevos campos de entrenamiento de Ninjutsu Elemental, que permite a los Gennin tener un nivel bajo Chūnnin al salir e iniciar su carrera Shinobi —dijo un sonriente Hiashi, quien recientemente había sido nombrado director de la academia Shinobi y había implementado cambios drásticos, gracias a las notas de diario del anterior director: Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hiashi miró a sus compañeros y todos asintieron —Tienen nuestro permiso.

—Muy bien, se designarán 3 escuadrones Chūnnin y 3 escuadrones ANBU, para ayudar en la seguridad de nuestros aliados —dijo Tsunade.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Natsu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu no Kuni, era un país el cual mantenía (por falta de mejor termino) en un permanente estado de veraneo, sus cosechas eran las mejores y por ello tenia algunos aliados poderosos. Aliados que desgraciadamente estaban siendo saqueados, al tiempo que ellos también lo estaban siendo. Pero lo que aquellos saqueadores no sabían, era que desde hace ya 2 meses, habían estado siendo espiados por varios leones, algunos vigilaban a quienes saqueaban y otros los seguían.

— " _ **Hace ya 2 meses que estamos vigilando estos saqueos"**_ —se quejó Hikari— _**"¿Por qué Naruto-Sama, no nos da la orden de atacar?"**_

— " _ **Naruto-Sama, necesita saber si esa cueva que encontramos al norte es su única base o si tienen alguna otra base"**_ —susurró Hanī, para no ser escuchado.

En verdad Hikari se preguntaba si el destino le estaba diciendo que habían sido malvados al aliarse con el clan Hagoromo, en el pasado, durante la guerra de clanes. Si, definitivamente lo había sido, ese clan poseía una gran fuerza física y agilidad, de los estudios de Hagoromo Mareo, era que Tsunade había sacado eso del Byakugō no In (Sello Fuerza de un Centenar)

— " _ **Han**_ _ **ī, Hikari"**_ —susurró un tercer león— _**"Esta parece ser su única base, andando, debemos avisar a Naruto-Sama"**_ —los 3 leones corrieron hacia So no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces mi teoría era correcta y es un único grupo el que está cometiendo los crímenes de saqueo y secuestro —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados, ante él estaba aquel tercer león, su nombre era Shoha y él poseía la habilidad de "grabar aquello que viera y luego proyectarlo"

— **En caso de que tengan algún usuario de Doton, entonces podrían tirar la cueva abajo** —Se quejó Akane molesta.

— **Pero tú tienes Doton, Akane-Neechan** —dijo Saori, sacándole una gota tras su cabeza a la otra Biju de cabello rojo, pues Akane tenía Yōton y por consecuencia tenia **Doton** y **Katon**.

— **Sí, pero necesito mucho tiempo para poder dividir el Yōton y hacer que sean elementos independientes** —se quejó una enfadada Akane, mientras que Saori se refugiaba detrás de Natsumi, quien se preguntaba cuando acabo como escudo humano.

— **Pues tendrás que ponerte a entrenar, porque quien sabe cuánto tiempo tengamos antes de que esos secuestradores se muevan a otra base** —dijo Ritsuko seriamente, sacándole un suspiro a Akane.

— ¿Necesitas algo en especial para lograrlo? —preguntó Naruto, acercándose a la Bijū, quien le miró fijamente, le agarro por las mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios.

— **Motivación** —dijo ella, mientras que se iba y Naruto tenía que contener a **3** Bijū's y **3** mujeres enfadadas con la coqueta Bijū de **4** colas.

—Chicas —dijo Naruto, pero ninguna le prestó atención— ¡Chicas! —Todas las féminas, comenzaron a preparar armas, pero más que para ir tras esos secuestradores, más bien era para hacerse un bolso de piel de mona cada una— ¡CHICAS! —gritó el rubio, empleando Chakra en sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo que todas llevaran sus manos a sus oídos, adoloridos —Las necesito concentradas, para la misión —todas gruñeron molestas, mientras que Naruto, Naruko y Ritsuko, encerraban a Saori, Akane, Fū y Haku en un **Yōjutsu** que les daría todo el tiempo del mundo, para poder entrenar a gusto. Luego de asegurarse de que en la ilusión pasarían 2 años, ellos **3** también se encerraron en la ilusión, no sin antes llevarse a Akane al mundo Yang.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando salieron, ya era de noche, al ver en el reloj de la mansión, eran las **20:00**.

—Vamos —dijo Fū, todos desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Natsu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de La Mano, emplearon vestimentas azules, para infiltrarse en Natsu no Kuni, el Rin'negan de Naruko, reveló que habían demasiados Shinobis y todos tenían alguna clase de Fūin en sus lenguas, eso lo supieron gracias a que Fū era una Kunoichi Sensor y pudo sentir cierta cantidad inusual de Chakra en la lengua de los Shinobis.

— " _ **Banshō Ten'in" (Atracción Universal)**_ —susurró Naruko extendiendo su mano, mientras que uno de los Shinobis llegaba hasta su posición y antes de que gritara, le agarró la garganta, pudiendo ver un Fūin en su lengua— _Este Fūin evita que hablen y los mata si deciden hablar_ —cortó la camiseta del ANBU, causó una herida sangrante y utilizó la sangre para formar un **Fūin** en el pecho— _**"Sō Mahi Fūin" (Sello de Parálisis Total)**_ —susurró, cuando estuvo listo, impidiéndole moverse o hablar, para luego ocultarlo entre los matorrales.

Pronto los otros miembros de La Mano se movilizaron dentro de Natsu no Kuni, para luego inmovilizar a los Shinobis de la aldea y buscar la cueva, dentro de la cual encontraron muchos ANBU's de NE, los cuales los atacaron.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Nōsotchū! (Jutsu de Sellado: Derrame Cerebral)** —exclamó Naruto, empleando el Fūin de la lengua de los ANBU's en su contra y en contra de su líder, provocando la muerte de todos los Shinobis de NE, mientras que Haku, Fū, Natsumi, Saori, Akane y Ritsuko iban en busca de los prisioneros; Naruto y Naruko fueron hacia Danzō, quien se encontraba en una habitación circular, estaba muy asustado, pues sus Shinobis habían muerto, menos 4, a quienes Danzō consideraba su elite.

— ¡¿La Mano, aquí?! —gritó un asustado Danzō, mientras que los 4 ANBU's miraban asombrados a ambos sujetos enmascarados— ¡Ataquen! —gritó ahora desesperado.

— **¡Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** —exclamó uno de los ANBU's, lanzando 6 Shuriken's, las cuales pronto se volvieron cientos.

— **¡Shinra Tensei! (Juicio Divino)** —exclamó Okami Megami, haciendo que las Shuriken's salieran en distintas direcciones sin herirla— **¡Tsuki no Ōkami no Kage! (Sombra del Lobo sobre la luna)** —la Nukennin se transformó en un licántropo hembra, sus brazos fueron recubiertos de pelaje rubio/negro, mientras que su rostro también se transformó en el de un lobo y saltó sobre sus enemigos.

El mismo ANBU que los había atacado con las Shuriken's sacó un Tantō y se arrojó contra ella, garras y Tantō chocaron, dando paso a un combate donde el sonido del metal, las chispas y la agilidad predominaban.

El ANBU lanzó una patada y arrojó a la chica lobo a la distancia— ¡Koko no Kage no Shi! (Muerte de Sombra Individual) —exclamó cayendo sobre ella, con la intención de atravesarle el pecho.

— **¡Suiton no Yōroi: Baburu! (Armadura de E. Agua: Burbuja)** —exclamó ella, mientras que una burbuja la rodeaba, frenando el Tantō, pero el ANBU en ningún momento dejo de intentar perforar la burbuja de agua. La enmascarada dejo caer el agua a su alrededor, haciendo que el ANBU fallara su ataque y fuera impulsado hacia el frente, hacia las garras de la mujer, la cual le atravesó el pecho— **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Olas Furiosas)** —exclamó, atacando directamente a Danzō.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —exclamó Danzō quien liberó una gran cantidad de hojas de viento desde varios ángulos, solo siendo rociado por una lluvia mansa— **¡Fūton: Shinku Ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Espadas del Vacío)** —exclamó él atacando a la mujer.

— **¡Taiton: Tenkū no Kasai no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Fuego Celestial)** —exclamó Naruto blandiendo su Katana y bajándola rápidamente, creando una medialuna de fuego dorado, el cual golpeo el Jutsu de Danzō y todos recordaron al otro sujeto —Por favor, Danzō-San. Respete a las mujeres… ¿Y bien?, ¿Quién será el siguiente en enfrentar a Ōkami no Megami?

— ¡Yo les enseñaré! —exclamó un ANBU distinto a los demás, era alto, musculoso llevaba una máscara como la de Kakashi, era calvo y de ojos negros. El ANBU se arrojó contra Naruto.

— **¡Suiton:** **Tetsu no nettou~ōru** **no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muralla Liquida de Hierro)** —exclamó Ōkami Megami, mientras que un muro de agua se alzaba y cuando el ANBU golpeo el muro, solo causó ondas, pero no golpeo a su enemigo. El ANBU sorprendido comenzó a lanzar puños y patadas, pero sin alcanzar a ninguno de los dos.

— **¡** **Shi no Kamomīru: Ken** **! (Manzanilla de la Muerte: Puño)** —exclamó el ANBU lanzando un puño al frente, haciendo que el agua chapoteara, pero aun sin poder herir a sus enemigos— **¡Shi no Kamomīru: Kikku! (Manzanilla de la Muerte: Patada)** —exclamó ahora lanzando una patada, pero el muro no se movió, enfureciendo al ANBU— **¡Shi no Kamomīru: Nijū Hanmā! (Manzanilla de la Muerte: Martillo Doble)**

— **¡Taiton: Yari Taifū no Fenikkushu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Lanza Tifón del Fénix)** —exclamó Ao no Fenikkushu rodeando su mano con su **Taiton** y luego agregando las llamas del Fénix, consiguiendo golpear al ANBU en el pecho y causando que su cuerpo se quemara.

Solo quedaban Danzō y otro ANBU.

Ōkami Megami se lanzó sobre el ANBU, mientras que Naruto quedaba ante Danzō.

Danzō realizó sellos de manos y luego se lanzó sobre su enemigo, lanzando un puño, un puño con aquel brazo extraño con varios Sharingan en él.

Naruto tomó el brazo de su enemigo y empleando su Taiton lo destruyó cortándolo en rodajas, para luego enterrarle su espada en el pecho y congelarlo hasta la muerte.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Hoja del Vacío)** —exclamó Danzō, arrojando una hoja de viento circular, la cual se expandió.

Naruko la esquivó con un Shunshin, pero el ANBU fue cortado por el Jutsu de su propio líder.

— ¿A eso le llamas un **Fūton no Jutsu**? —Preguntó el rubio/pelinegro con una sonrisa— **¡Taiton: Tairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Dragón de Tifón)** —el Ninja menor liberó desde sus labios un dragón gris el cual fue hacia su enemigo.

— ¡ **Mokuton…**! —Pero fue atrapado entre las fauces del dragón, elevado hasta el techo y asesinado por el viento girando sin control— **¡Mokuton: Bakuhatsu Ne no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Raíz Explosiva)** —las raíces salieron desde la tierra y ataron las piernas del rubio haciéndolo explotar, Danzō comenzó a regocijarse de la muerte de uno de sus enemigos— ¡ESO ES LO QUE OBTIENES POR ATACAR NE!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las Bijū's, la Ex – Jinchūriki y la usuaria de hielo, acababan de llevar a los prisioneros hasta la frontera de Hi no Kuni, donde serian ayudados por el Damiyō y los Ninsō a volver a sus hogares.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Y a ti te parece que estoy sufriendo? —Habló el humo, desconcertando a Danzō, solo para ver lo que parecía ser una escena en reversa, viendo como su enemigo se recomponía y estaba nuevamente ante él, intacto— **¡Taiton: Hariken no Me no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Ojo del Huracán)** —exclamó, para luego comenzar a girar, Naruko escapó a tiempo, pero Danzō fue atraído por el poderoso viento y su cuerpo cortado.

—Es inútil —dijo Danzō apareciendo una vez más— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —Danzō giró sobre sí mismo para liberar una nueva hoja de viento, con la intención de cortar a su enemigo, viendo su cuerpo quedar en pedazos.

—Como ya has dicho Danzō —dijo una voz detrás de él asombrándolo, pero sin darle tiempo a nada pues fue atravesado a la altura del pecho —Es inútil: Ya has vuelto una vez o bueno… —se giró y lo encontró, mirándolo con ojos calculadores —Dos veces —ahora fue turno del enmascarado de mirar el brazo del pelinegro —dos ojos Sharingan se han cerrado, solo tengo que matarte **8** veces más.

—No si yo lo hago primero —gruñó Danzō, mientras que sacaba un par de Shuriken's y les agregaba la capacidad de corte del **Fūton**.

— **¡Taiton no Jutsu! (Jutsu E. Tifón)** —exclamó el rubio moviendo su mano rápidamente y causando una corriente de viento que volvieron lentas las Shuriken's— **¡Taiton: Tairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Dragón de Tifón)** —un nuevo dragón de viento gris salió hacia Danzō, quien lo esquivó— ¡Aquí arriba! —Danzō miró hacia el techo y un Kage Bushin lo decapitó — **7** veces.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —exclamó Danzō, liberando una ráfaga de viento, que obligó a su rival a cubrirse.

— **¡Taiton: Shinra Tensei!** —exclamó Naruto, al notar las Shuriken's que iban hacia él, consiguiendo destruir la base y matar a Danzō —solo te quedan **6** ojos... ¿Dónde estás?

El pelinegro apareció detrás de él, con su Shikomizue (la espada-bastón de Danzō) y lo decapitó, solo para ver la cabeza cubierta en llamas azules/doradas y que su cabeza volverá a su lugar. El anciano recibió un golpe en su rostro, cortesía de una patada giratoria de su enemigo.

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —Dijo el rubio/pelinegro, haciendo aparecer un clon, el cual le sacó la Shikomizue de la espalda y se la aventó al anciano, atravesándole el pecho — **5** ojos.

—El **Shinra Tensei** , es un Jutsu del legendario Rin'negan. Combinado con tu evolución del **Fūton** … no me sorprende que no estés muerto —gruñó Danzō con envidia, pues él en el pasado, había designado a varios de sus ANBU's a distintas misiones en Konoha y alrededor del mundo, con tal de encontrar quizás a algún usuario del Rin'negan. Tuvo un aviso de que Jiraiya había visto a alguien con esos ojos, en Amegakure, pero no pudo encontrar al supuesto usuario.

—No Danzō, yo no tengo el Rin'negan, tengo algo más poderoso —dijo el rubio ahora enseñando su Tenseigan sin ninguna restricción, extendió sus manos a los lados— **¡Gudōdama: Yari!** —8 esferas de Chakra Inyōton de color verde aparecieron detrás de él, las esferas se transformaron en lanzas, las cuales llovieron sobre Danzō.

—Una vez… una vez que te mate… conseguiré ese Dōjutsu tuyo —dijo Danzō— ¡ **Fūton** …!

— **¡Taiton: Reppūshō no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento)** — el rubio extendió su mano al frente y su rival fue golpeado por el poder de un tifón en el rostro, hasta ser despedazado —3 ojos —el rubio saltó y rodeo su brazo derecho con las llamas azules/doradas.

— **¡Mokuton:** **Karada Tsurī no Seichō** **no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Crecimiento de Árbol Corporal)** —exclamó, mientras que de su brazo derecho surgía un árbol, por el cual se extendieron las llamas y Danzō tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para separarse de él, solo para ser decapitado.

— **2** ojos —murmuró su rival —Estoy cansado de jugar contigo —la espada se rodeo de un viento frio— **¡Kori no Sekai! (Mundo de Hielo)** —el suelo, las paredes y los cadáveres comenzaron a congelarse. Pero Danzō saltó y lo atacó con su Shikomizue, pero esta fue detenida por la Katana de su rival, quien pateo a Danzō, haciéndolo resbalar en el hielo— **¡Kōri no Rongu Sōdo! (Espada Larga de Hielo)** —la espada del rubio se rodeo de hielo, formando una hoja gigante, con la cual cortó a Danzō por la cintura —Ultimo ojo —dijo su rival, mirando fijamente al aterrorizado anciano, quien finalmente preguntó.

— ¡¿QUÍEN DEMONIOS ERES Y PORQUÉ ME ESTÁS ATACANDO?! —Gritó Danzō, aferrándose a la pared.

—Las masacres de los clanes Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki y del grupo Prajñā, me parecen más que suficiente para pedir tu alma —dijo el rubio— **¡Kenjutsu: Fenikkushu no Yoake! (Jutsu de Espada: Amanecer del Fénix)** —exclamó rodeando su Katana con fuego azul/dorado y lanzando un último golpe, antes de que las llamas rodearan el cuerpo de Danzō— ¿Creíste que no sabía sobre el ojo de Kagami? —Se giró y realizó un símbolo con una llama negra en sus dedos— **¡Yōjutsu: Judeka! (Jutsu Yōkai: Judeca)** —Danzō fue encerrado en un Genjutsu en el cual sería masticado por toda la eternidad por el mismísimo demonio.

 **Danzō había cometido genocidios espantosos, en busca del poder. Ya fuera poder como consejero, como intento de derrocar a Hiruzen, Minato y a Tsunade. Todo aquello simple y llanamente porque no le gustaba sentirse vacío de poder.**

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **N/A: El hecho de frenar un ataque bajo el agua, no nos lo estamos sacando de la manga. Vayan a una piscina e intenten lanzar un puño bajo el agua. El agua los refrena.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Hemos llegado al capítulo 30 de "Naruto y Naruko: Los Hermanos de la Esperanza"**

 **:::::**

 **30**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Oficina del Raikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ӕ y Bee se encontraban en la oficina, era de noche y ambos miraban hacia la aldea.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Brother? —preguntó Bee.

—Algo está a punto de ocurrir Bee —dijo el Raikage —Pero… no sé si es algo positivo o si es negativo.

—Kumo es una de las grandes aldeas, sea lo que sea, sobreviviremos —dijo Bee, Ӕ asintió a sus palabras, era verdad, sobrevivirían a todo lo que les lanzaran.

—Raikage-Sama —dijo Yugito apareciendo —En Konoha, Kiri e Iwa, ha ocurrido… véalo usted mismo —ella le entregó 3 carpetas, cada una con una única bitácora en ellas, que resumía lo que había ocurrido.

Konoha: 26 de Abril.

El Consejo Civil ha tomado mucho poder del Consejo Shinobi y han hecho cosas a espaldas mía, a espaldas del Sandaime y a espaldas de Damiyō-Sama, perjudicando así a varias aldeas aliadas. Shimura Danzō colocó varias bases de sus ANBU's "NE" en dichas aldeas, para sabotearlas y que dependieran a nosotros o incluso anexarlas. Sin embargo, un ataque de un grupo misterioso (creemos que puede ser obra de La Mano), liberó a muchos prisioneros y Shimura Danzō ha sido eliminado.

Anexo: En 2 recientes combates contra Akatsuki, La Mano ha estado de nuestro lado. En el puente del cielo y la tierra, nuestros Shinobis fueron auxiliados por Yuki-Onna, Aka Shinigami y Ao no Fenikkushu

Kiri: 13 de Agosto

Finalmente derrotamos a Yagura, tras descubrir que había estado encerrado en un Genjutsu. Un miembro de Akatsuki apareció para tomar a Sanbi, pero los miembros de La Mano aparecieron y curaron a Yagura.

Iwa: 14 de Julio

Uno de nuestros Jinchūriki's: Roshi se encontraba entrenando en el Campo de Entrenamiento 66. Dice que fue asaltado y superado por los miembros de Akatsuki, que uno de ellos utilizó una extraña Zanbatō para extraer su Chakra. Dice que los miembros de La Mano aparecieron (Ao no Fenikkushu, Ōkami Megami, Aka Shinigami, Yuki-Onna, Kaze no Hime y Nana)

— _La Mano está implicada en esto_ —murmuró Ӕ quien era un fanático de la guerra y un paranoico — _Akatsuki y La Mano se están moviendo, están tomando a los Bijū's. Necesito proteger a Bee… ¡Yugito también!... ¡La Isla Tortuga!_ —el Raikage se puso de pie rápidamente —Bee, Yugito, ambos irán a la Isla Tortuga, por ahora debería de ser el lugar más seguro para ustedes y podrán entrenar, por si La Mano o Akatsuki viene a por ustedes, aunque Yugito ya ha derrotado a un miembro de Akatsuki… esto será lo mejor —ambos Jinchūriki's asintieron a las palabras de su líder y desaparecieron en un Shunshin para ir por provisiones, pronto irían a la Isla Tortura y allí pasarían un largo tiempo solos— ¡Kamereon! —Un ANBU apareció ante él, haciéndose vivible, el Raikage sonrió —Manda a llamar al equipo de Bee, ellos comenzaran a entrenar a todos nuestros Gennin y Chūnnin, para que obtengan un mayor nivel —el ANBU asintió— ¡Hebi! —un ANBU con máscara de Serpiente apareció —Manda a llamar a tu comandante, necesito que los ANBU's y los Jōnnin den todos inicio a un nuevo entrenamiento que llevarán a cabo en la Fortaleza de la Luz —Hebi desapareció, para ir a llamar a su comandante. Ӕ estaba decidido a proteger a Kumo de cualquier amenaza que viniera a ellos en el futuro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Con la situación actual del mundo, Onoki estaba reacio a mandar a su nieta sola a una misión, ¿pero qué otra opción le quedaba?

Ninguna.

Ninguna excepto…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Tsuchikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar, Ojisan? —preguntó Kurotsuchi.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Tsuchikage-Sama? —preguntó Onoki.

—Los mande a llamar a ambos, para que realicen una misión en conjunto —dijo el hombre.

—Seguro —dijo ella con una sonrisa, Han solo asintió.

—Hemos descubierto que una pareja de Nukennin de nuestra aldea y un trió de Rōnin, están planeando atacar Hi no Kuni —dijo el Tsuchikage —Las amenazas a nivel mundial son demasiadas y el equilibrio está en peligro. Deben evitar ese ataque a toda costa —ambos asintieron y Onoki enseñó un mapa —Deberán de interceptarlos en el paso Daiyamondo Ryū y acabar con ellos o iniciará una nueva guerra.

— ¡No fallaremos! —dijeron la Kunoichi y el Jinchūriki quienes desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Ya volví —murmuró el enmascarado.

— ¿Tienes algo, sobre algún Jinchūriki? —preguntó Pein.

—No —dijo un enfadado enmascarado —Alguien está atacando las aldeas y llevándose a los Bijū's, pero dejando a los Jinchūriki con vida.

—Tenemos que encontrar a esa persona y tomar de vuelta lo que nos pertenece —dijo Pein.

—Descuida, lo primero será capturar al Jinchūriki de Gobi y lo lograremos gracias a unos amigos que me debían un favor —dijo Tobi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paso Daiyamondo Ryū**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Usando el Doton de Kurotsuchi, ella y Han se fundieron dentro de la roca, hasta que los Rōnin aparecieron en la zona.

— ¡Ahora! —exclamó Kurotsuchi saliendo de la roca en compañía de Han, pero el Jinchūriki se quedó en lo más alto en lugar de atacar. Kurotsuchi cayó ante los Rōnin.

—Miren nada más: la nieta del Tsuchikage que quiere reclamar nuestra recompensa del libro BINGO —dijo uno de ellos.

—No permitiremos que ataquen Hi no Kuni —dijo ella— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —la pelinegra liberó una ola de lava.

Uno de los Rōnin, quien llevaba una máscara de gas, era calvo y vestía con un conjunto de camiseta y pantalón abano, dio un paso al frente y desenfundó su Katana, a la cual le aparecieron varios Fūin en la hoja y la lava fue sellada en la hoja de la Katana— **¡Kenjutsu: Kaihō Yūdaina! (Jutsu de Espada: Liberación Magnifica)** —un rio de lava fue hacia Kurotsuchi. Han vio el momento para atacar.

— **¡Futton: Such** **ī** **mu no Ken! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Espada de Vapor)** —Han lanzó un puño, que creó varias esferas de vapor, las cuales detuvieron la lava— **¡Futton:** **Suchīmupusshu no Jutsu** **! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Empuje de Vapor)** —el Jinchūriki envió una ola de vapor, que destruyó la lava y fue hacia los Rōnin.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —exclamó otro de los Rōnin, moviendo su Katana y provocando una cuchilla de viento que deshizo la ola de vapor —No podrán detenernos. Hi no Kuni caerá en nuestras manos y luego Tsuchi no Kuni.

—No si nosotros estamos aquí —dijo Han— **¡Futton: Ramu ni no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Embestir)** —Han se recubrió de vapor y se lanzó contra el Rōnin, su espada capaz de controlar el viento se partió ante la fuerza que llevaba Han y acabó muerto, por el golpe.

— **Yōton: Shaku Garyūdan no Jutsu (E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Abrazadoras)** —exclamó Kurotsuchi arrojando varias rocas de gran tamaño recubiertas de llamas, que golpearon al tercer Rōnin. Ahora solo quedaba ese molesto Rōnin con la Katana capaz de detener la Lava de la nieta del Tsuchikage.

— **¡Futton: Kairiki Musō no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Fuerza Incomparable)** —exclamó Han lanzándose contra el ultimo Rōnin.

— **¡Kaihō: Yōgan Gaizā! (Liberación de Geiser de Lava)** —exclamó el Rōnin enterrando la Katana en el suelo y haciendo surgir un geiser de lava, con la esperanza de matarlos a ambos, pero desgraciadamente, olvidó que el **Yōton** se forma con **Katon** y **Doton** **.**

— **¡Doton: Chidōkaku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Movimiento de Núcleo de Tierra)** —exclamó Kurotsuchi, colocando sus manos en la tierra y causando que la tierra ante ella se hundiera, la lava iba a modo de un rio hacia ella, pero cayó en el agujero, el cual luego ella solo tuvo que cubrir con más tierra— **¡Yōton: Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Bala)** —Kurotsuchi comenzó a escupir varias esferas de lava, hacia su enemigo, el cual las cortaba, sin darse cuenta de que estaba fundiendo la roca y las dos montañas que formaban el Daiyamondo Ryū.

— _¡Maldita sea!_ —Gruñó el Rōnin mentalmente, harto de estar a la defensiva, cortando las esferas de lava— _¡¿Es que acaso no se cansa?!_ —finalmente la nieta del Tsuchikage dejó de lanzar esferas de lava, tomó a Roshi y desapareció hundiéndose en la tierra, al igual que lo haría Orochimaru; pronto la montaña se le vino encima y él solo pudo gritar, mientras que era enterrado vivo.


	31. Alianza Mortal

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **31: Alianza Mortal**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu observaba todo desde lejos, al ver como los "amigos" de Tobi acababan de ser masacrados —Esto no le gustará —murmuró Shiro Zetsu.

— **A mí tampoco me agrada** —se quejó Kuroi Zetsu.

—Vamos —dijo Shiro Zetsu, mientras que ambos desaparecían.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Tus queridos amigos, han sido asesinados** —dijo Kuroi Zetsu.

—Esto no está funcionando —gruñó Tobi.

—Hola, Madara-Kun —dijo una voz muy familiar para el enmascarado, desde las sombras salió un sujeto de cabello negro, vestido con un chaleco táctico, una camisa manga larga y un pantalón negro —Veo que tu querido plan de captura de los Bijū's está yendo un poquito mal, ¿no es así?

— ¿Cómo has entrado en Amegakure sin que Pein se alertara, Orochimaru? —preguntó Tobi con gran furia.

—No ha sido nada especial, solo utilice el **Doton: Dochū Senkō no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Submarino bajo tierra)** y busqué el Chakra de Zetsu—dijo con gran calma —Estoy aquí, para formar una alianza y que tú puedas capturar a los Bijū's. A cambio: deseo un ojo Sharingan de ese esplendido laboratorio que tienes —el enmascarado abrió su ojo tanto como pudo, estaba asombrado de que Orochimaru supiera sobre su querido laboratorio —Apuesto a que es un buen trato.

—Con esos bastardos de La Mano molestándonos, capturar a los Bijū's es casi imposible, siempre saben donde estaremos y siempre consiguen extraer a los Bijū's, sin siquiera lastimar un poco a los Jinchūriki's —gruñó el enmascarado —El plan ha cambiado: queremos atacar los países y atentar contra los Damiyō's.

—Eres un autentico visionario —dijo Orochimaru con calma —Y para lograr aquello que te propones, te he traído algo de gran valor. Bien sabes que hace ya 30 años, me alié con un sujeto que venía desde el Occidente y que estaba de camino al Imperio de Japón, estaba en medio de una guerra y buscaba los secretos de este mundo.

—Si —murmuró Tobi, Zetsu le había dado información sobre dicha reunión, era un nombre extraño y casi impronunciable para él.

—Luego de que mi amigo cayó, junto a sus soldados y que sus enemigos ganaron una estúpida guerra, que mi amiguito causó, envié a varios de mis hombres a que buscaran entre las ruinas de sus ciudades y del Tercer Imperio, para que recuperaran sus archivos —dijo Orochimaru, mientras que Tobi se desesperaba pues no sabía a dónde se dirigía Orochimaru con tanta historia —Quiero que veas a las nuevas miembros de Akatsuki —realizó sellos de manos y los 3 desaparecieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Otogakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La aldea era muy diferente a como Tobi la recordaba, cuando se infiltró en ella un par de veces en el pasado. Ahora era una aldea el doble de grande y estaban en medio de Sora no Kuni

—Mi amigo, estuvo buscando los secretos del mundo, la mitología del mundo con la cual nosotros en el Shinobi no Sekai, tenemos la suerte de convivir día a día —prosiguió Orochimaru con su relato —Estudie varios libros y diarios que dejó abandonados, estaban en un idioma que me costó 30 años traducirlos al japonés. Cuando por fin lo logré, vi que su tecnología y de más aparatos que nombraba en su libro, podían ser fácilmente replicados o incluso sustituidos por Jutsus y así, pude lograr esto —ambos entraron en una torre alta, la cual Tobi pensó que sería la versión de Otogakure de La Torre del Kage, pero no lo era, era un laboratorio con maquinas muy avanzadas para la época.

— ¿Realmente aprendiste a manipular estas cosas? —preguntó el sujeto asombrado.

—Así es —dijo Orochimaru, quien miró a un científico y asintió. En medio de la sala había una maquina la cual consistía en el armazón de un cubo de metal, con paredes de vidrio. En el techo colgaba lo que parecía ser una esfera de cristal con el fragmento de una roca en su interior, la cual tenía grabado un símbolo extraño. El símbolo de la roca se volvió azul y un rayo golpeo el cubo, el rayo desapareció y dentro del cubo, ahora había una mujer de cabello negro, ojos rojos, estaba desnuda —No es una mujer común y corriente, eso te lo puedo asegurar —la mujer, dejo su aturdimiento a un lado y estiró sus manos, para luego disparar un rayo de hielo, el cual no tuvo ningún efecto en las paredes de vidrio, una pareja de científicos se acercaron y uno de ellos llevaba un collar de metal en sus manos. Esperaron por varios minutos, mientras que la mujer lanzaba rayos de hielo sin parar, hasta que se vio fatigada, los científicos entraron, le colocaron el collar y con una maquina le provocaron una descarga —Le provocaran descargas, hasta que aprenda a ser dócil, puede que tarden un mes o dos, yo te estaré llamando —la maquina volvió a activarse y ahora dentro de la jaula había una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos dorados, también estaba desnuda y no dudó en lanzar un rayo de luz, cegándolos a todos. Siguió el mismo procedimiento que la mujer de cabello negro, hasta fatigarse y que un collar le fuera colocado.

Un león vio todo cuanto ocurría y desapareció rápidamente, para volver con su contratista.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina de la Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los líderes de clanes y el consejo civil se reunieron, por ordenes de la Senju —Los he mandado a llamar, porque hemos tenido reportes de algunos espías en distintas aldeas, sobre un posible ataque que llegará en una semana a Hi no Kuni; aparentemente la nieta del Tsuchikage, detuvo a algunos miembros de este grupo de Nukennin, pero no fueron todos, era un señuelo y les dejaron vía libre, tenemos una semana antes del ataque y necesito un equipo, que pueda hacerse cargo de esta amenaza y de proteger al Damiyō a toda costa.


	32. La Mano y Konoha vs Invasión

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **32: La Mano y Konoha vs Invasión**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harumi y Hatsune, llegaron al hogar de los miembros de La Mano y les comentaron sobre el futuro ataque contra Hi no Kuni, el cual sería llevado a cabo un escuadrón de Nukennin de Kumo e Iwa, que superaba por mucho a los Ninsō y a los Samurái de Hi no Kuni. El Shinobi y las Kunoichis se miraron preocupados, ¿Cómo era posible que un grupo tan extenso en miembros se movilizara entre los países, y nadie hiciera nada?

—Arigatō —dijo Haku —Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

—Tienen poco menos de 2 horas, para llegar a Hi no Kuni —dijo Hatsune preocupada.

— **Y el viaje es mínimo de 3 horas** —se quejó Ritsuko.

—Por favor, vengan con nosotras —pidió Harumi, mientras que ambas líderes eran seguidos por los miembros de La Mano, quienes estaban confundidos, también Hatsune. Pero luego de entrar en una mina abandonada, Hatsune sonrió, ante el plan de Harumi y luego de estar caminando por unos 15 minutos, entraron en una mina abandonada, la cual tenía una habitación circular y varios surcos en el suelo, los cuales fueron reconocidos por Ritsuko, Natsumi, Akane y Saori —Este lugar funciona como un Kuchiyose no Jutsu, solo se debe de tener muy en claro al lugar al cual se quiere ser transportado.

— **Hagoromo-Otosan, usaba este lugar a menudo para viajar por todo el continente** —dijo Akane.

—Andando —dijo Naruto, todos se tomaron de las manos y luego desaparecieron en una explosión de humo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de La Mano llegaron al lugar de la batalla y casi al instante vieron a los asaltantes de distintas aldeas.

— **¡Suiton:** **Suiryū'nesuto** **no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Nido de Dragones de Agua)** —exclamó Naruko extendiendo sus manos al frente y dejando que en ellas se formara una capa de agua de la cual, surgieron muchos dragones que golpearon e incluso de algún modo deshidrataron a los enemigos de Tanigakure (Aldea Oculta entre los Valles).

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Naruko y Haku vs Pareja de Kiri**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —exclamaron una pareja Nukennin de Kiri, lanzando desde sus bocas un par de chorros de agua a alta presión.

— **¡Hyōton: Hokkyoku Kaze no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Viento Ártico)** —exclamó Haku, mientras que su Chakra se transformaba en Hyōton, antes de ir hacia el Jutsu de la pareja y congelarlo, dejándolos sorprendidos.

— ¡ERES UN DEMONIO DE **KEKKEI GENKAI**! —Gritó uno de los Nukennin, mientras que tomaba la Zanbatō de su espalda: una espada de gran tamaño y hoja delgada, la cual se volvía ancha en la punta.

Haku sacó un pergamino y esperó a que su enemigo se acercara a ella, cuando estuvo cerca, desello la Kubikiribōchō y lanzó un corte al frente, bloqueando el arma de su oponente.

—No lo haces mal —dijo el sujeto, antes de retroceder y lanzar otro corte, el cual fue bloqueado nuevamente por Haku, quien lanzó una patada al vientre de su enemigo, haciéndolo trastabillar por culpa del tamaño y peso de su arma, para luego decapitarlo con la Kubikiribōchō.

—Tal y como dijo mi compañero: no lo haces mal —dijo el otro sujeto, mientras que recogía la Zanbatō del fallecido y luego tomaba aquella que llevaba en la espalda con su otra mano: era una Naginata.

—Ya que has decidido empuñar dos armas y mi novia solo tiene una, voy a hacerle compañía —dijo Naruto, parándose junto a Haku y empuñando su espada Jian.

—Como quieran —dijo antes de que ambas armas se rodearan de fuego— **¡Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Cortante)** —el sujeto lanzó un corte con cada arma, creando una x de fuego.

Haku llevó la Kubikiribōchō a su espalda, aun empuñándola y recubriéndola de **Hyōton** y **Suiton** —Ōkami-San, por favor: inyecta toda el agua que puedas en mi espada —la rubia/pelinegra obedeció a su compañera —Aléjate... **¡Suiton:** **Hokkyoku no Ribaiasan** **no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Leviatán del Ártico)** —Haku lanzó un corte al frente, generando un dragón de agua gigante, que extinguió la X de fuego. Movió rápidamente la Kubikiribōchō y su enemigo fue golpeando por una ola de agua, siendo arrastrado por la misma, hasta quedar en el suelo con todos los huesos rotos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fū y Natsumi vs pareja de Suna**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala Perforadora de Aire)** —exclamaron una pareja de Suna, atacando a Fū y a Natsumi.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —respondieron ellas, soplando y generando un par de esferas de viento, las cuales golpearon a la pareja de Suna.

La chica vomitó sangre, pero el sujeto seguía en pie— **¿Fūton no Yōroi?** , astuto como siempre —murmuró la chica, para luego caer desmayada.

—Lo soy —dijo el sujeto— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —exhaló el viento en sus pulmones, creando un cañón de viento, que impedía a ambas Kunoichis moverse— **¡Fūton: Tōge Fūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Paso del Dios del Viento)** —el sujeto desenfundó un par de cuchillas de viento, para luego entrar en el cañón de viento, el cual no dejaba de soplar y luego se transformó en un borrón, mientras que laceraba a ambas damas.

— **¡Katon…!** —exclamó Azuma, pero la mano de Kakashi le impidió continuar.

—Si lanzas ese Jutsu, vas a lastimarlas a ellas —dijo Kakashi —Espero y esto funcione… —el Shinobi realizó sellos de manos— **¡Raikiri!** —Kakashi se lanzó contra el cañón de viento, para luego tocarlo con su mano rodeada de rayos y cancelar el Jutsu de su enemigo.

— **¡Ninpō: Tonbobazu no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Zumbido de Libélula)** —exclamó Nana (Natsumi), haciendo que sus alas de libélula aparecieran en su espalda y realizando un sonido, que pronto se hizo insoportable para su enemigo, los Shinobis de Konoha y aliados.

— **¡Fūton: no Ken! (Puño de E. Viento)** —exclamó Kaze no Hime (Fū), concentrando Fūton en su puño y luego atravesándole el pecho a su enemigo —Nana-San, al parecer Yuki-Onna-San y Okami Megami-San, han finalizado. Solo faltan los Nukennin de Kumo —Yuki-Onna (Haku) y Okami Megami (Ritsuko), se reunieron con Kaze Hime y Nana, para ver la batalla entre su líder y los Nukennin de Kumo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ao no Fenikkushu**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raiton: Jinraisen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Flecha de Trueno)** —exclamó el líder de los 3 Nukennin de Kumo, lanzando un rayo hacia el líder de La Mano y la extraña mujer que acababa de aparecer.

— **¡Yōton:** **Yōsai-ka: Shinkō fukanō** **no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Fortificación Impenetrable)** —exclamó ella, mientras que creaba un domo de lava solidificada a su alrededor y alrededor de Naruto, al tiempo que la flecha penetraba mínimamente el domo.

— **¡Raiton: Jinraisen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Flecha de Trueno)** —exclamó el líder de los Nukennin de Kumo, quien en esos momentos se sentía humillado. Lanzando la flecha.

— **¡Raiton: Rairyūdan! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** —exclamó otro, lanzando un dragón hecho enteramente de electricidad.

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** —desde los dedos del tercer Nukennin, surgieron rayos.

Desde el interior, Naruto colocó un **Fūin** que decía: "Protección y Fortaleza". El golpe de los 3 Raiton no Jutsu llegó, la tierra se cimbró, pero el domo seguía allí, solo un par de segundos antes de caer, Ao no Fenikkushu estaba allí, en compañía de la misma mujer, las manos de Ao no Fenikkushu estaban rodeadas de fuego azul/dorado y formaban un sello de mano: perro— **¡** **Kurosubō: Taifū to Fenikkusu** **! (Ballesta: Tifón y Fénix)** —el viento que rodeaba sus mano, arrastró al fuego azul y dorado, pronto los 3 enemigos estaban dentro de la esfera y estaban ardiendo, hasta que el sujeto de mascara de ave chasqueo sus dedos y tanto el fuego, como el viento se desvaneciendo, dejando solo los cadáveres.

Yōton no Hime, retiró su máscara levemente y luego la máscara de Ao no Fenikkushu, para besarle en los labios; el rubio/pelinegro se dejó llevar por su instinto y agarró firmemente a la Bijū de su trasero, era enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante y pasó sus brazos al cuello; las restantes miembros de la organización se aproximaron a ellos y desaparecieron, ese par de idiotas al parecer olvidaron que sus identidades eran secretas y ahora Ritsuko y Naruko rezaban para que los Shinobis de Konoha no hayan reconocido a Naruto.

 **Los miembros de La Mano salieron del lugar, mientras que los Shinobis de Konoha volvían a su aldea, para reportar la aparición de la organización aliada, además de la impactante revelación de la identidad del líder de la misma.**

 _ **N/A: ¿Quieren que el próximo capítulo sea directamente el 33 o prefieren un especial de Lemon?**_

 _ **En caso del especial Lemon solo se pueden elegir 2 chicas, para estar con Naruto.**_


	33. Viento y Arena

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **33: Viento y Arena**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de La Mano volvieron a So no Kuni y como ya era costumbre fueron directamente a la mansión, Naruto llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sabía que ese beso de Akane había permitido que Konoha viera su rostro y ahora: a saber que haría la actual Hokage.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Torre del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gran trabajo para todos —dijo Tsunade, refiriéndose a los Jōnnin —Damiyō-Sama ha enviado un mensaje, haciéndome saber que los Nukennin de Iwa fueron detenidos y que él se ha puesto en contacto con el Damiyō de Tsuchi no Kuni, para hacerle saber sobre lo acontecido, ¿algo importante que recalcar?

—Estaban muy bien organizados —dijo Kakashi.

Kurenai hizo un gesto con la mano, como deshaciendo las palabras del hijo de Hatake Sakumo —Los Nukennin no eran solo de Iwa, eran de todo el continente —esas palabras sorprendieron en verdad a Tsunade, quien se agarró a su escritorio y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Kurenai —Iban por parejas: una de Konoha especialista en Katon; otra de Iwa en Doton… cada pareja con su correspondiente elemento, de acuerdo a su nación. Nos estaban dando una buena batalla, todos parecían ser Tokubetsu Jōnnin y en eso aparecieron los miembros de La Mano, con quienes pudimos equilibrar la batalla y salir victoriosos…—Tsunade enarcó una ceja, cuando Kurenai tragó saliva y todos se pusieron nerviosos —Ao no Fenikkushu es Namikaze Naruto. No dudamos en que alguna de los restantes miembros femeninos, sean Namikaze Naruko e Yuki Haku.

—Deseo un reporte detallado a más no poder —ordenó Tsunade —Cuantas veces respiraron, cuantas veces parpadearon… lo quiero todo —los Jōnnin asintieron —Tienen **2** horas, en esas **2** horas, llamaré al Consejo —Los Jōnnin salieron de la habitación y la Sen'nin suspiró, mientras que agarraba una copa de Sake y la llenaba, para luego beber del contenido — _Creo que esto explica porqué La Mano ha estado desestabilizando tantos grupos delincuenciales a lo largo del continente._ —La mujer volvió su mirada a la fotografía de su abuelo, se puso de pie y retiró el cuadro, dejando ver que detrás de él se encontraba una caja fuerte de la cual extrajo unos folders, los cuales contenían los crímenes cometidos por el anterior consejo civil y los consejeros anteriores — _Desean erradicar la corrupción del continente. Atacar un país como Hi no Kuni, la cual es la más poderosa nación y hacer flaquear a los Samurái y a los Ninsō, no es tarea fácil, alguien los dejó entrar, enviamos a un grupo de Shinobis de Konoha y luego apareció La Mano, para: "finalizar el trabajo"_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki; Habitación de Obito**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En esos momentos, el Uchiha había retirado su máscara, dejando ver una expresión de furia hacia la pared de su habitación. Junto a él se encontraba Zetsu quien era usado como un proyector y mostraba el combate entre la alianza temporal de Konoha y La Mano contra los Nukennin.

— _Estamos flaqueando, pronto Akatsuki será destruida, si no es que yo soy asesinado antes por Nagato y Konan_ —pensó Obito enfadado — _Por ello, he contratado a varios grupos de Nukennin, pero… verlos fracasar en el ataque de Hi no Kuni_ —apretó sus manos, antes de emplear el Kamui y desaparecer. Zetsu se mordió los labios y lo siguió, hundiéndose en la tierra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kaze no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu y Obito aparecieron en medio del desierto y caminaron en dirección opuesta al país, hasta llegar a un castillo de arena, protegido por un Genjutsu, ambos entraron en la estructura que a simple vista se veía delicada y que en cualquier momento, las tormentas de arena parecían poder echarla abajo.

— ¡Hōshi no Jutsu! (Jutsu Espora) —exclamó Zetsu, mientras que un numeroso grupo de Nukennin de Suna y Kumo aparecían siendo obligados a caminar, por las copias de Shiro Zetsu.

—Gracias por venir ante mí —dijo el enmascarado,

— ¿Quiénes se creen que son, para mostrarse ante nosotros y atacarnos de esta forma? —preguntó el líder.

—Eso es muy sencillo, Dai-San, ahora mismo tenemos el control de usted y de todos sus hombres. Ahora mismo no pueden usar Jutsus, ni Chakra, ni mucho menos moverse o emplear un Shunshin —dijo el enmascarado —Si yo lo ordeno, ustedes morirán y nunca verán sus planes de revolución completarse. Yo les ofrezco un modo de poder hacer eso —Zetsu tocó un muro de la cueva y un agujero apareció —Este túnel se dirige hacia Sunagakure y les permitirá atacarlos sin que ellos sepan desde donde viene el ataque. A cambio, yo solo les pido que trabajen en el nombre de Akatsuki y causen la más grande destrucción que se haya visto en la historia —Los miembros del grupo Nukennin, sonrieron y obedecieron entrando en el túnel, solo para salir en medio de Sunagakure.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Corte de Viento)** —exclamaron 3 miembros, tomando desprevenidos a aldeanos y Shinobis por igual.

— **¡Fūton: Dai Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Presión)** —fueron las palabras del líder, antes de causar una presión destructora en la aldea, haciendo que los edificios se agrietaran y las personas gritaran mientras que eran asesinadas.

— **¡Senpō: Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (Arte Sabio: E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —gritó la miembro más importante del grupo, atacando a los Shinobis que intentaban defender a los aldeanos inocentes.

— **¡Ninpō:** **Osoroshī Suna no Tate** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Imponente Escudo del Desierto)** — la propia arena que diariamente los pobladores de Suna pisaban, se alzó en forma de un muro, que protegió a un grupo de Shinobis de aldeanos, quienes tomaron camino hacia los refugios— **¡Fūton: Sasandan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dispersión de Balas de Arena)** —exclamó Gaara, mientras que varias esferas de arena hacían acto de presencia, Gaara se rodeo del Chakra dorado de la Bijū y al mover su brazo, las esferas de arena fueron hacia sus enemigos.

— **¡Fūton: Eien no Shinku no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Muro del Vacío Eterno)** —exclamó nuevamente la mujer, creando un escudo, el cual no resistió mucho y las esferas de arena golpearon a los Nukennin.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** —exclamó Temari, mientras que sus tornados hacían acto de aparición y los miembros del grupo eran atacados, incluyendo a la mujer.

— **¡Ningyōpo: Bakuhatsu Senbon! (Arte de Marioneta: Agujas Explosivas)** —exclamó Kankuro, mientras que su marioneta, arrojaba varias Senbon's hacia sus enemigos.

— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)** —exclamó otro Nukennin, creando un dragón, el cual detuvo las Senbon's en su interior, antes de ir hacia el Jōnnin.

— **¡Fūton: Ōkakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Lanzamiento de Red)** —dijeron al unisonó un escuadrón de Suna, comandados por Temari y empleando abanicos y deshaciendo al dragón, además de golpear y matar a varios Nukennin con sus cuchillas de viento u ocasionar que las Senbon's llovieran sobre ellos.

— **¡Ningyōpo: Chen no Bakuhatsu! (Arte de Marioneta: Explosión en Cadena)** —fueron las palabras de Kankuro y otros cuantos marionetistas, mientras que hacían explotar muchas etiquetas dentro de sus marionetas.

— **¡Senpō: Fūjin no Shinkū no Jutsu! (Arte Sabio: E. Viento: Vacío del Dios del Viento no Jutsu)** —exclamó un hombre muy parecido a la otra Sen'nin Nukennin, creando un vacio en el aire y dirigiendo las explosiones hacia los marionetistas. Quienes arrojaron sus marionetas hacia la explosión la cual literalmente iba hacia ellos, salvándose y luego empuñando Kunai's o Tantō's, para ir contra los Nukennin, quienes no se esperaban ser atacados por esa clase de armas y la sorpresa, los hizo presas fáciles.

— **¡Katon: Kasai no Koki no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Exhalación de Fuego)** —exclamó un Nukennin, arrojando una ola gigantesca de fuego, tan grande, que Gaara comenzó rápidamente a mandar toda su arena al suelo, con tal de "infectar" las arenas del desierto para...

La explosión que ocurrió. No solo golpeo a Shinobis y aldeanos inocentes, sino que casi derritió los hogares, los gritos eran ensordecedores, el dolor de ser quemados vivos.

— **¡Idaina Sabaku no Kyū! (Gran Ataúd de Arena)** —exclamó Gaara, en medio del fuego, mientras que el olor a carne quemada era respirado por los sobrevivientes o por aquellos que estaban a punto de desfallecer, aun en medio de la ola de fuego; una cúpula de arena cristalizada se formó alrededor de todos los Nukennin, Gaara concentró su Chakra, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo.

— " _ **Jinton (E. Magnético)**_ _… Gaara-Kun"_ —susurró su madre a su oído — _"Todo posee cierto magnetismo, teóricamente, todo puede ser acercado a un imán, aunque no esté hecho de metal"_

— **Jinton: Garasu no Kyū (E. Magnético: Jutsu Ataúd de Cristal)** —Finalmente el Kazekage cerró sus manos, los gritos se escucharon por un minuto, mientras que los presentes vomitaban al ver la horrida escena del cristal compactándose sobre los cuerpos de los Nukennin, vieron surgir del cristal agujas largas y filosas, antes de que los gritos se acallaran y los rostros de los Nukennin solo mostraran el más grande horror y… arrepentimiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sō no Kuni; Sótano de Entrenamiento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Sótano, tenía varios **Fūin** que funcionaban como turbinas hidráulicas, dando energía a todos los electrodomésticos de la mansión, incluyendo los bombillos.

—Disculpa, Ritsuko-San —dijo Haku alzando su mano— ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido aquí?, ¿vamos a entrenar?

— **No exactamente, Haku-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko, tomando asiento y don de mando, como quien dice: "soy la segunda al mando", cosa que molestaba a Naruko, pues la Bijū no solo fue el primer amor de su hermano, sino que también era la segunda al mando, dentro de la Mano — **Luego de que Akane-Imoto, besara a Naruto-Kun** —la simia pelirroja quien se sentía apenada — **Él se dio cuenta de que Kakashi y los otros Jōnnin de Konoha, podrían haber visto su rostro y para él, eso pone en peligro la misión de acabar con todos los Nukennin del continente** —la Kitsune mostró entonces un pergamino y una bolsa pequeña — **En este pergamino están los nombres de todas las presentes y serán colocados dentro, así que le pediremos a Naruto-Kun que baje y saque…** —pero Ritsuko fue interrumpida por Natsumi.

— **¿Solo 2 de nosotras podremos cogernos a Naruto-Kun?** —gritó casi que ofendida la Bijū, las otras le hicieron callarse, Naruto no podía saber de la sorpresa.

— **Exacto** —dijo Ritsuko — **Todas pondremos nuestras manos en la bolsa y extraeremos un nombre. Lo volveremos a dejar en la bolsa y continuaremos el proceso, hasta que un nombre salga como mínimo 3 veces.**

—Seria como hacer una votación —dijo Naruko, Ritsuko asintió, mientras que dejaba los nombres en la bolsa y cada una pasaba sacando un nombre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto finalmente salió de su habitación personal, teóricamente las habitaciones de las chicas, también podrían ser consideradas como SU habitación, pues acostumbraba a dormir con ellas, pero considerando ese acto como una invasión de privacidad, convirtió la oficina de la mansión en su cuarto.

El rubio llegó al sótano, encontrándose con Naruko y Haku, quienes llevaban unos Kimonos blancos abiertos.

— ¿Chicas, qué…? —Haku interrumpió al rubio con un beso en los labios.

—Llevas toda la tarde carcomiéndote la cabeza por el asunto de que quizás tu rostro podría haber sido visto —dijo la pelinegra.

—Necesitas relajarte o no podrás pensar con claridad en nuestro próximo… ataque —dijo Naruko con una sonrisa, mientras que retiraba su Kimono quedando desnuda y sonrojada, porque su hermano la viera como vino al mundo, Haku aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones al rubio, quien ya tenía una buena erección, ambas lo llevaron hasta una silla. Mientras que Haku usaba su boca para satisfacer la parte más necesitada del rubio, Naruko saltó, siendo agarrada por sus muslos, aprovechando para que su hermano lamiera sus senos.

Haku estaba tan concentrada en usar su boca, que se sobre saltó, cuando un **Taiton: Kage Bushin** apareció detrás de ella. La pelinegra respiró varias veces, antes de sentir al Kage Bushin entrando lentamente, para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse, fue tanta la sorpresa, que liberó el miembro del rubio original.

Naruko agarraba la cabeza de su hermano, para que él lamiera sus pechos.

— _De no ser por nuestra sangre, pensaría que Naruko-Chan es hija de Tsunade-San_ —pensó el rubio, antes de lanzar un gemido, cuando Haku dejo de lamerlo.

Naruko chilló, cuando Naruto entró en ella.

El silencio del sótano, solo era roto por los gemidos de los amantes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los restantes miembros femeninos, vieron como pasaron casi 4 horas, antes de que Naruto, Naruko y Haku se reunieran con ellas en el comedor de la sala. La Yuki y la Namikaze venían ayudándose a caminar y se notaba que no querían caminar, todas sonrieron de forma depredadora, mirando al rubio, quien, temiendo ser violado, desapareció en un **Shunshin** con la excusa de entrenar.


	34. El Trabajo del Maestro Espia

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **34: El Trabajo del Maestro Espía**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Sala de Reuniones del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Roca del Hokage, es una montaña la cual se demuestra el poderío de Konoha, tallando los rostros de sus líderes en piedra. En la montaña, existían **2** lugares más: un compartimiento para guardar el Pergamino de Sellos del Shodaime y la entrada a una sala. La sala en cuestión, solía ser usada por los antiguos consejeros y los antiguos miembros del consejo civil (del cual Haruno Mebuki era la líder), actualmente era el lugar de reuniones del consejo.

—Todos han sido reunidos, porque se ha descubierto la identidad del líder de La Mano —dijo Tsunade, impactando a más de uno.

— ¡¿De quién se trata?! —Preguntó una asombrada Tsume— ¡¿Se sabe que buscaban en Hi no Kuni?!

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Tsunade, mirando a los Jōnnin a quienes un escalofrió les corrió por la espalda— ¿Quién quiere hablar?

—Yo lo haré —dijo Kakashi —Sabemos que La Mano ha estado implicada en la liberación de varios países, del control de Yakuzas distinguidos alrededor del mundo, ha estado implicada en la eliminación sistemática de varias organizaciones menores de Nukennin alrededor del mundo… —Jiraiya apareció, traía un folder bajo su brazo.

—No son organizaciones menores, Kakashi —dijo el Gama Sen'nin —Continúa hablando, luego lo haré yo.

Más de uno se preguntó que había descubierto el maestro espía de Konoha, pero decidieron seguir escuchando al Ninja Copia —Envié a mis Nin-Ken tras ellos, para saber donde se establecían, pero al parecer… emplearon un Shunshin al llegar a la frontera de Hi no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni, porque mis Nin-Ken dijeron que los hallaron. Su líder, Ao no Fenikkushu, resultó ser Namikaze Naruto —en ese instante, con esas **9** palabras, todo se descontroló. El primogénito del Yondaime, su hijo perdido, aquel que había sido abandonado por el Yondaime y su esposa, era ahora el líder de una poderosa organización de justicieros quienes no dudaban en impartir una merecida justicia, contra los poderes corruptos de las aldeas.

— ¿Algo más, Jiraiya-Sama? —Pidió Hiashi— ¿a qué se refería con qué no son organizaciones menores?

—El estado actual del mundo, por la aparición de Akatsuki, ha causado que muchos Damiyō's tengan terror a que sus aldeas sean atacadas y por ello, han disminuido en su financiación y se han encerrado en monasterios fuertemente armados y defendidos —explicó Jiraiya, quien tomó aire —por ello, el numero de Nukennin, se han incrementado. Estos mismos Nukennin, han creado escuadrones de guerra y los escuadrones han sido sobornados o amenazados por Akatsuki, para que trabajen para ellos. No han tenido opción.

—Y no pueden pedir ninguna clase de protección a sus aldeas, contra las amenazas de Akatsuki, así que acaban sirviéndoles —dijo Shibi.

—Exacto —dijo Jiraiya —El continente entero, está en medio de una guerra de poderes, invisible. Mientras que Akatsuki desea a los Bijū's para causar destrucción; La Mano los está reuniendo para que esto no ocurra y los están sellando en alguna parte. Naruto es al parecer el líder de La Mano, Naruko parece ser su segunda al mando, pero luego está Aka Shinigami, quien parece estar al mismo nivel que Naruko, luego se vuelve confuso porque faltan otros miembros. —Jiraiya tomó un pergamino en blanco de su lanza-Shuriken's y realizó la pirámide, para luego colocar los nombres —Al parecer: Naruto está en lo más alto, un peldaño más abajo es compartido por Naruko y Aka Shinigami, el último peldaño está cubierto por las restantes miembros de la organización: Yuki-Onna, Kaze no Hime, Nana e Yōgan no Hime.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer, Tsunade-Sama? —Preguntó Teuchi, nuevo líder de un nuevo consejo civil.

—Ya fuimos atacados por los seguidores de Akatsuki, La Mano ya se encargó de ellos —dijo Tsunade —Debemos de avisar a Damiyō-Sama sobre esta situación y pedirle una colaboración entre Ninjas, Samuráis y Ninsō's, con tal de sobrevivir. Fortificar Konoha e Hi no Kuni, para evitar otro ataque. Pueden retirarse —Todos comenzaron a salir lentamente —Tu no, Jiraiya. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Hablaran sobre Naru-Kun y Naru-Chan, ¿verdad Sensei? —preguntó Kushina, quien no se movía de su lugar, ni siquiera se puso de pie.

—Así es —dijo la Sen'nin, para luego mirar a su compañero —Quiero que los encuentres y les ayudes en lo que puedas.

—No será fácil Hime, al parecer Naruto, Naruko y La Mano siempre se están movilizando por todo el continente o más bien: entre las aldeas que los ven como héroes —dijo Jiraiya, la mirada de la Sen'nin se estrechó y un escalofrió le corrió por la espalda al Sen'nin —Haré lo que pueda —el Sen'nin desapareció tan rápido, que Minato incluso pensó que su Sensei acababa de usar el Hiraishin. Minato y Kushina se miraron y luego caminaron hacia la salida.

—Les diremos a Kaito, Saori y Harumi —dijo Kushina, mientras que iba hacia la mansión Namikaze.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Konoha había recibido un nuevo ataque sorpresa por parte de Orochimaru, quien había usado explosivos y matando a decenas de aldeanos y Shinobis, aunque pudieron contraatacar, Orochimaru escapó antes de que pudieran detenerlo. Pronto los equipos ANBU y los Iryō-Nin comenzaron a ayudar a los Shinobis y aldeanos heridos, Kushina había atendido ella misma a una niña de unos 5 años, era una miembro del clan Hyūga, quien acababa de perder a sus padres; pero ni Hiashi, ni nadie se apersonó en el hospital para llevar a la niña con el clan. Cuando una furiosa Tsunade llevó a la niña ante la presencia de Hiashi, al líder del Sōke saltó del terror, como si acabara de ver a un demonio y no precisamente a un Biju al cual (quizás) podría hacerle frente, Tsunade se extrañó demasiado de que el líder del clan Hyūga mostrara ese odio y terror hacia la pequeña, pero más que odio, como aquella que mostraba hacia Hinata, era terror puro. Kushina y Tsunade usaron un permiso de la policía y del ANBU para investigar los mayores secretos de la biblioteca Hyūga y encontraron un pergamino de una antigüedad que no podía ser posible. Una antigüedad de los inicios de la guerra entre clanes. En ese pergamino, un tal Ōtsutsuki Hiroki, hablaba de que había tenido dos hijas: Kanon y Beniko, Kanon era del Sōke Ōtsutsuki y Beniko del Bōke, por nacer despues de Kanon, además Beniko tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de "4", cosa que acabó siendo asociada con la muerte y la niña fue ejecutada._

 _Temiendo que en algún punto, los miembros del clan Hyuga decidieran ejecutar a la pequeña niña, Kushina, no dudó en mover sus influencias como líder del clan Uzumaki, para poder adoptar a la pequeña Harumi; quien acabó por ser recibida con los brazos abiertos en la familia Namikaze y constantemente era sobreprotegida por sus hermanos mayores. Kaito y Saori le hablaban maravillas a la pequeña sobre Naruto y Naruko, poniendo a ambos rubios en un pilar emocional y moral, similar a una deidad._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Minato y Kushina llegaron a la mansión, donde encontraron a sus hijos entrenando, pero al ver a los padres llegar, el entrenamiento se detuvo y a los 3 les bastó con leerles el rostro a sus padres para saber que se trataba de Naruto y Naruko, afortunadamente era positivo a causa de que detuvieron la invasión, pero ahora los Namikaze estaban preocupados por la aparente guerra que se estaba formando y que las naciones acababan de quedar en el medio de dicha guerra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumogakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Bee detuvo su entrenamiento, cuando sintió a alguien llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, Bakas? —preguntó Bee enfadado. Ante él había 7 personas con los ojos lila y anillados.

—Somos Pein, somos Akatsuki —habló un sujeto de cabello rojo —Y hemos venido para llevarnos al Hachibi.

— ¿Crees que 7 podrán contra Hachibi-Sama y el gran Bee-Sama? —dijo Bee—Estás loco y eres un idiota.

—Aunque luces un tanto idiota al hablar de ese modo, Jinchūriki de Hachibi, no puedo dejar de estar de acuerdo contigo —dijo un joven de cabello rojo y ojos ámbar, vestido con una camiseta negra y un pantalón negro.

—Ichigo —dijo Nagato (Gedo) —Tú, que eres un Semi-dios y mi hijo, ¿te atreves a hablarme a mí de ese modo?

—Akatsuki ya no es aquel sueño del que hablas, Otosan —dijo Ichigo —Akatsuki ya no es un medio para alcanzar la paz. Es un medio para la guerra.

—Una guerra que causará tanto dolor y repudio, que los humanos temerán a una nueva guerra —dijo Nagato.

—En ese caso, no pienso permitir que la guerra inicie —dijo Ichigo —Muchos sufrirán y morirán por tu culpa —los ojos de Ichigo adquieran un color rojo, mientras que él se ponía en pose de batalla. Un sonido chirriante interrumpió dicha batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado, padre e hijo vieron a Bee con la **Raiton: no Yoroi**.

— _Los informes de Zetsu no indicaban que pudiera usar la_ _ **Raiton: no Yoroi**_ —pensó Chikushōdō, un círculo de fuego lila se formó en el suelo y los miembros de La Mano aparecieron.

 **Nagato y sus Pain Rikudo vs Ichigo, Bee, Naruto, Naruko, Fū, Haku, Ritsuko, Akane y Natsumi.**


	35. Nuevos Miembros

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **35: Nuevos Miembros**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Haku, Fū, Natsumi, Akane, Ritsuko y Saori, se encontraban sentados ante Ichigo en forma de semicírculo.

—Entonces, déjanos ver si entendemos, por favor —dijo Fū —Tus padres y varios amigos suyos, son Shinobis de Ame, Akatsuki inicio siendo una organización que buscaba la paz, apareció el enmascarado y las cosas en un comienzo no cambiaron, pero Akatsuki fue atacada por Hanzo y Danzō, todos fueron asesinados, uno de los amigos de tu padre (Yahiko) se sacrificó y tu padre creó una nueva Akatsuki, tras la aparición del enmascarado.

—Así es —dijo Ichigo —Actualmente solo quedan más o menos 3 miembros de Akatsuki: mis padres y Tobi, pero están usando a los grupos de Nukennin alrededor del mundo, para engrosar sus filas. La forma de moverse de Akatsuki ha cambiado, pues ya no tienen forma de conseguir a los Bijū's.

—Has dicho la verdad —dijo Naruto, mirando a un confundido Ichigo —Te coloqué discretamente un Fūin en la espalda, que te electrocutaría si mentías, has hablado con la verdad. Deseas la paz como todos nosotros —Naruto alargó su mano —Bienvenido a La Mano, Uzumaki Ichigo.

—Gracias, Naruto-San —dijo Ichigo sonriente —Disculpa, Naruko-San.

— ¿Si, Ichigo-San? —preguntó Naruko mirando seriamente a la rubia.

—He podido sentir tu Chakra, tienes el **Rin'negan** , ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó Ichigo, Naruko asintió y activo su Dōjutsu; el pelirrojo sonrió —Puedo ayudarte a controlar algunos de tus Jutsus, mi padre lo tiene desde siempre y he podido identificar… como hace fluctuar su Chakra, para emplear los Rikudo.

De una bola de humo, apareció la leona Hikari — **Naruto-Sama, hemos localizado a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, están en una guarida en medio de Konoha** —todos miraron incrédulos a la invocación.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Dónde está el Hachibi? —preguntó un serio enmascarado.

—La Mano apareció e Ichigo nos traicionó —dijo Nagato, mientras que Konan se quedaba mirando a la nada, sin poder creérselo.

—Nagato, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó Konan temerosa.

—Si Konan, estoy muy seguro —dijo Nagato seriamente —Ese mocoso, probará el poder de un dios, la próxima vez que lo vea... —Konan se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada (bofetada, en algunos paises).

— ¡Estás hablando de nuestro hijo, Nagato! —Le gritó Konan— ¡No puedes simplemente, pensar en ir y matarlo, como si no significara nada!

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —gritó Nagato, aventando a Konan contra una de las paredes de la base —Tu eres una humana y yo soy un dios Konan, no lo olvides. Por tu propio bien.

—Ese par van a estar peleando desde ahora —gruñó Tobi.

— **Es verdad, ¿Qué harás?** —Preguntó Zetsu — **Solo quedamos nosotros. Toda Akatsuki ha sido eliminada sistemáticamente.**

—La Mano y las Shinobi no Sato, no verán el día de mañana Zetsu —dijo Tobi.

—El último grupo de Nukennin, al cual convenciste de realizar un ataque, fue eliminado por Suna —le recordó el Kuroi Zetsu.

—Tal vez, pero sé de dónde sacar a otros que me seguirán —dijo Tobi, antes de activar su Kamui y llevarse a Zetsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Localización Desconocida**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Una selva húmeda —murmuró Zetsu negro, antes de seguir al enmascarado — ¿Qué estamos buscando? —Pero el enmascarado no dijo nada—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando…? —Zetsu se hundió en el suelo, el enmascarado activo su Kamui y muchas flechas lo atravesaron, pero sin dañarlo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó un hombre alto y musculoso, sus ojos eran negros, el cabello a los lados estaba afeitado y tenía un mohicano (llamado _"cresta"_ en algunos lugares), llevaba una chaqueta gris y un pantalón verde.

—Mi nombre es Madara —dijo el enmascarado —Él es Zetsu.

—Esa gabardina… —murmuró un hombre con una pañoleta en la cabeza, sin camiseta, musculoso, llevaba un martillo gigante en la espalda y un pantalón corto café —Akatsuki...

— ¿Y que busca un miembro de tan distinguido grupo Nukennin de nosotros? —preguntó un hombre desde las sombras, salió un anciano de cabello canoso, ojos verdes, llevaba una túnica como aquellas que usaban los Ninsō y un arco en mano.

—Somos muy pocos en Akatsuki y no sé si puedo confiar en una pareja aliada, por ello los buscaba a ustedes: el grupo Chimamire no Ya (Flecha Sangrienta) —dijo el enmascarado —Se que eran un escuadrón de búsqueda y rastreo de Kiri y que tuvieron que salir, luego de ser atacados tanto por Yagura, como por los Rebeldes, yo les ofrezco venganza y aquello que tanto ansiabas, Harada Masato: la cabeza de Yagura y las sangres de Mei y Ao —el anciano miró fijamente al enmascarado, él había sido en primer lugar miembro de los escuadrones de Yagura, pero luego se alió con Mei, hasta que descubrió que alguien del escuadrón de información era un doble espía y al no poderse saber quien, el líder del escuadrón (Masato) fue atacado por Mei y exiliado.

El hombre del martillo se llamaba y era nieto de Mu, el Nidaime Tsuchikage. Cuando Onoki se alió con Akatsuki a él no le agradó que se contrataran grupos mercenarios pues trabajaban por dinero, pero Onoki no lo escuchó y cuando la tercera guerra finalizó, Shiro culpó a Onoki por sus decisiones estratégicas, pero los clanes no escucharon a Shiro y dijeron que gracias a la rendición ellos estaban vivos. Shiro dijo que esto no se quedaría así y que debían de atacar a Konoha, pero Iwa estaba muy diezmada y Shiro fue encarcelado.

El hombre de peinado mohicano, chaqueta gris y pantalón verde; había sido un miembro del clan Hagoromo, conocidos por ser despiadados y muy peligrosos. En un momento de la guerra entre clanes, Senju Butsuna y Uchiha Tajima se aliaron temporalmente, para eliminar a todos los miembros del clan Hagoromo, quienes podían usar un Ninpō llamado **"Shiera no Chakra" (Sierra de Chakra)** , cosa que los volvía muy poderosos, peligroso y despiadados.

 **Akatsuki volvía con más fuerza, gracias a esta nueva alianza.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Vio a una silueta con un único Sharingan, era él, estaba seguro de eso. Junto a él, vio a una silueta con el Rin'negan y otras tres siluetas; Konan era una de ellas, las otras dos, no estaba seguro._

 _Encontró a varias siluetas ante ellos, todos tenían el dibujo de una mano azul en el pecho. Una de las siluetas tenía el Rin'negan, otra tenía unos ojos azules con una flor en el iris, la tercera silueta tenía los ojos rojos._

 _Akatsuki se enfrentó a las siluetas de las manos, siendo derrotados; la silueta que lo representaba escapó, hasta un sótano o algo así, siendo seguido por las siluetas de ojos azules y del Rin'negan; vio la silueta de un lobo y lo interpretó como el Jūbi, luchó junto a Jūbi contra esas siluetas con Dōjutsus, pero pronto un circulo blanco acabó con él y el Bijū primigenio._


	36. Chapter 36

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: A causa de que la OTRA hermana de Naruto se llama Saori, Sanbi se llamará desde ahora Saya.**

 **:::::**

 **36**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Haku, Fū, Natsumi, Akane, Ritsuko, Saya y ahora Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba fascinado de todo cuanto La Mano había logrado. Les comentó a Naruto, Naruko y Ritsuko lo que sabía de los miembros de Akatsuki, pero que ahora, seguramente Akatsuki sería más agresiva y transparente.

— **¿Y eso que significa?** —preguntó Akane preocupada. Preocupada por sus otras 7 hermanas y por el mundo.

— **Significa que, posiblemente vayan a extorsionar a las aldeas a las cuales les han servido como mercenarios en el pasado** —dijo Ritsuko — **Además. No creo que sigan detrás de nosotras y los Jinchūriki's.**

—No solo ya no tienen la fuerza militar para hacerlo, sino que ahora los países y las aldeas saben lo que ocurre y quienes van detrás de los Jinchūriki's —dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, Ichigo-San —dice Haku— ¿Qué es ese Dōjutsu que tienes?

—Es como el Sharingan, pero sin los Tomoes —dijo Naruto.

—La leyenda dice que Rikudo poseía el Rin'negan y que su primogénito fue el primer Uchiha. Del **Rin'negan** … —pero Ichigo es interrumpido.

— **Desciende el Sharingan** —dicen las Bijū's, Naruto y Naruko.

—Mi padre dice que no sabe como obtuvo el suyo, pero mi madre dice que lo obtuvo luego de ver a su amigo Yahiko suicidarse, para evitar que fueran asesinados por Hanzo —dice Ichigo.

— ¿Y qué tiene de raro? —Preguntó Naruko —Yo lo tengo porque un familiar nuestro fue un Uchiha, mi madre es una Uzumaki y otro familiar fue un Hyūga… o algo así.

— **Cuando Otosan encerró a Jūbi en su interior, su Rin'negan se vio activo, Okasan apareció en ese mismo lugar e instante, se casaron, el cuerpo de Otosan no podía mantener el poder de Jūbi y con su Rin'negan y algunas indicaciones de nuestra madre, nos creo a nosotras, luego nacieron nuestros hermanos: Indra y Ashura. Indra obtuvo el Sharingan y Ashura obtuvo el Chakra y la gran cantidad de años que los Uzumaki podían vivir** —dijo Natsumi — **Dinos Ichigo: ¿Qué tanto te permite hacer tu Dōjutsu?** —preguntó Natsumi, al ver que se alejaban del punto central de esta reunión.

—Puedo predecir hacia dónde va un Jutsu y esquivarlo, puedo copiar un Jutsu pero no puedo usarlo con la misma fuerza que mi rival y tengo que entrenarlo —dijo Ichigo —Además… puedo hacer que las cosas se acerquen a mi o puedo repelerlas.

—Quiero poner tu Dōjutsu a prueba, si no te molesta Ichigo —dijo Naruto.

—Hagámoslo —dice Ichigo sonriente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni; Campo de Entrenamiento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los ojos de Ichigo se volvieron rojos, los ojos de Naruto se volvieron cian con la flor blanca.

Ambos se lanzaron en un combate de Taijutsu, en el cual ninguno cedía en ninguno de sus golpes, rápidamente pasaron a un Kunai-Taijutsu, bloqueando los Jutsus de su rival y antes de darse cuenta, estaban empleando Fūton/Taiton, mutuamente.

—Última prueba —dijo Naruto, quien llevó una mano al frente. Ichigo supo lo que planeaba el rubio y elevó su mano.

— **¡Taiton: Shinra Tensei!** —exclamó el rubio.

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —gritó Ichigo, asombrado por que el rubio/pelinegro, añadiera un elemento. El suelo debajo de ambos se cimbró y un cráter se formó rápidamente —Vaya, Naruto-Sama. A Otosan jamás se le habría ocurrido añadir un elemento, al lanzar el **Shinra Tensei**.

—Te soy sincero Ichigo: no me fio de que la gravedad pueda hacer todo el trabajo, por eso empleo el **Taiton** , en un estado similar a un vacio, para atraer al rival hacia él y que luego la gravedad lo empuje hacia afuera —dijo Naruto, Ichigo se agachó y se arrastró hacia la derecha.

— **¡Raiton: Jinraisen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Flecha de Trueno)** —exclamó Ichigo concentrando Raiton en su mano y luego liberando una esfera que fue hacia Naruto.

— **¡Taiton no Naginata! (Lanza de E. Tifón)** —Naruto extendió su mano derecha al frente, mientras que el viento gris aparecía y luego salía desde su mano hacia su compañero, ambos Jutsus de cancelaron.

—Jamás había visto al Fūton, actuar así —dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

— **El padre de Naruto-Kun y Naruko-Chan, me arrebató mi Chakra y mi poder demoniaco, para dárselos a sus hermanos** —explicó Ritsuko — **Cuando estaba dentro de Naruto-Kun, aprendí que podía manifestar un Chakra muy lejano al Chakra Bijū, pero… por algún motivo era cercano al suyo, al humano. Eso causó que la afinidad que poseía Naruto-Kun al Fūton, que ya de por sí era alta, se concentrara, creando un nuevo elemento.**

—Taiton —dijo Ichigo —Asombroso —En eso, un León apareció.

— **Naruto-Sama, un ataque contra Tsuchi no Kuni se está efectuando en estos momentos, por parte de unos Nukennin de Kumo y Suna** —dijo el León.

—Entendido —dijo Naruto, todos sacaron sus mascaras. Naruto le tendió una a Ichigo.

—Se lo agradezco, Naruto-Sama —dijo Ichigo — _Una máscara blanca, tengo que ganarme mi lugar y luego podré tener un nombre._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una hora despues; Tsuchi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Samuráis que protegían al Damiyō estaban muertos, él también lo estaba. Eran un grupo de Zetsu's y el temido grupo Chimamire no Ya: Harada Masato: arquero y anciano; Shiro era nieto de Mu el Nidaime Tsuchikage y Hagoromo Takeshi usuario de la **Shiera no Chakra**.

— ¡La Mano! —gritó uno de los Zetsu's y un grupo de 6 se pusieron en fila— **¡Mokuton: Mokusō Tenha no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Lanza de Madera del Cielo)** —exclamaron, lanzando lanzas sobre los miembros de La Mano, quienes esquivaban con eficiencia.

— ¡Naru-Chan, sígueme el paso! —pidió Naruto, mientras que sus manos y brazos se rodeaban de fuego azul/dorado, tomaban forma de alas y él comenzaba a girar como si fuera una hélice, hasta tomar la forma de un misil de fuego y arrasar con los hombres planta.

Shiro, dio un paso al frente— **¡Doton: Hiroi Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra Ancho)** —el nieto de Mu, alzó un muro ante La Mano.

Naruto lo perforó solo un poco, gracias al calor que emitía, el cual le ayudó a perforar el muro, pero pronto dejó de girar.

— ¡Naruto-Kun, al suelo! —escuchó, se agachó mientras que Haku y Naruko pasaban sobre él.

— **¡Hyōton: Kōri Dan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Cañón de Hielo)** —exclamó Haku con sus manos juntas, mientras que expulsaba el hielo desde sus manos, congelándolo todo. Solo para que el hombro de Naruko fuera atravesado por una flecha y Haku se desconcentrará, para luego realizar Iryō-Ninjutsu.

—Yo estaré bien, tú encárgate del arquero —gruñó Naruko, con los dientes apretados.

Haku y Naruko vs Masato

— **¡Yumi no Jutsu: Hi no Ya! (Jutsu de Arco: Flecha de Fuego)** —exclamó, lanzando una flecha de fuego. Haku saltó hacia atrás, pero cuando la flecha tocó el suelo, explotó enviando a Haku hacia atrás— **¡Yumi no Jutsu: Bakuhatsu no Ya! (Jutsu de Arco: Flecha Explosiva)** —Haku alcanzó a realizar un Kawarimi y el tronco estallo en miles de astillas.

— **¡Hyōton: Koritaihō no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Cañón de Hielo)** —Haku se puso de pie, juntó sus manos, como si rezara y las extendió hacia su rival, un viendo helado se formó entre sus manos y luego salió hacia su enemigo a modo de hielo frio.

El anciano esquivó su Jutsu, pero esta vez solo extendió la cuerda, sin flecha alguna— **¡Suiton no Yumi: Same no Tsunami no Jutsu! (Arco de E. Agua: Jutsu Maremoto de Tiburón)** —cuando dejó ir la cuerda, una esfera de agua surgió literalmente desde la cuerda y pronto Haku estaba encerrada en el interior de la esfera de agua.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —exclamó Naruko lanzando un dragón de agua.

— **¡Suiton no Yumi: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Arco de E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —exclamó Masato dejando ir una esfera de agua, la cual se transformó en un dragón de agua, el cual comenzó a luchar contra el de Naruko buscando el dominio.

Pero Naruko no solo era más joven que Masato, sino que también tenía más Chakra, por ello el anciano fue golpeado por el dragón de la rubia/pelinegra.

— **¡Bakuretsu: Hyōshō no Hakai! (Explosión: Destrucción del Suelo de Hielo)** —exclamó Haku colocando sus manos en el suelo, congelándolo y luego ocurrió la explosión, en la cual Harada Masato vio su final.

Hagoromo Takeshi vs Naruto e Ichigo.

—Ten cuidado, Ichigo —advirtió Naruto —Los miembros del clan Hagoromo son conocidos, por…

—Su sed de sangre —dijo Ichigo —Lo sé, debemos de ir con todo desde el inicio. Además, no creo que debamos de "usarlos", ellos deben de estar trabajando para Akatsuki —Naruto asintió.

—Si ya acabaron de hablar de planificar —dijo Takeshi, antes de sonreír de forma espeluznante— ¡ES HORA DE MORIR! —El Chakra alrededor de Takeshi se hizo visible— **¡SHIERA NO CHAKRA! (SIERRA DE CHAKRA)** —Takeshi llevó sus manos al frente, un Chakra lila rodeo sus manos y liberó un par de círculos de Chakra lila.

Ichigo se agacho, Naruto empleo un Kawarimi con un tronco.

— **¡Raiton: Jinraisen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Flecha de Trueno)** —exclamó Ichigo, concentrando Chakra en su mano y luego extendiéndola, lanzando una esfera de rayos.

— **¡Chakra Shiera! (Sierra de Chakra)** —exclamó Takeshi, lanzando su propio Jutsu, pero el de Ichigo llegó primero hasta él, golpeándolo con fuerza y mandándolo a volar.

— _¡¿Por qué mi_ _ **Raiton**_ _reaccionó así?!_ —Se preguntó Ichigo— _¡Debería de haberlo matado, no empujado!_

—Observa esto, chico —dijo Takeshi sonriendo— **¡Chakra Hanmā! (Martillo de Chakra)** —Juntó sus manos como si esgrimiera un arma invisible y segundos despues, apareció un martillo de Chakra lila, con el cual intentó golpear a Ichigo.

— ¡Shinra Tensei! —exclamó Ichigo.

— **¡Tenseigan: Chakra Saibō! (Ojo de la Reencarnación: Celda de Chakra)** —exclamó Naruto, apareciendo detrás de su enemigo y generando una celda con el propio Chakra de su enemigo.

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** —exclamó Ichigo.

— **¡Taiton no Naginata! (Lanza de E. Tifón)** —exclamó Naruto, generando su cuchilla de viento, la cual atravesó la espalda de Takeshi a la altura de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que los rayos de Ichigo golpeaban su corazón.

Shiro vs Natsumi, Ritsuko y Fū.

Shiro tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza, sin camiseta, llevaba una correa en el pecho de sostenía su martillo y ahora tenía un pantalón negro— ¿Quién desea comenzar? —preguntó el sujeto.

—Yo —dijo Fū dando un paso al frente.

— **¡Doton: Dai Iwadeppō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Gran Pistola de Roca)** —exclamó su enemigo, lanzando balas de roca, hacia sus enemigos.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —exclamaron Fū y Natsumi, creando un par de cañones de viento, que refrenaron las rocas.

— **¡Fūton: Fūhakujun no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Escudo del Conde de Viento)** —exclamó Ritsuko, concentrando Chakra en su mano derecha y luego moviéndola rápidamente, creando una barrera de viento, que detuvo las rocas definitivamente— **¡Fūton: Daiburō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Soplo)** —exclamó la Bijū, mientras que las rocas volvían hacia su rival a gran velocidad. Solo para que se transformaran en polvo, antes de golpearlo.

— ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! —gritó una asombrada y aterrada Fū.

—Si lanzas un Jutsu y alguien puede devolvértelo, entonces el Jutsu no te dañará pues fue hecho por ti, por tu Chakra —dijo una persona: Kurotsuchi —Este es un asunto de Iwagakure, salgan por favor.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Natsumi enfadada por el tono que usaba la nieta del Tsuchikage con ellas— ¡Acabamos de salvarlos!

Su enemigo sonrió, estiró su mano, el mazo llegó hasta estar a su alcance, concentró Chakra en él y luego lo estrello contra el suelo, causando un sismo de 8.0, mientras que él se daba a la fuga.

 **La amenaza, contra Iwa acababa de ser erradicada, Shiro no podría hacer gran cosa por su cuenta. Y Zetsu lo había filmado todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A Laura: ¿Les gustaría que hiciéramos del Three Shot "Libres" de Shingeki no Kyōjin, un Fic extenso?**


	37. Apoyo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **37: Apoyo**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —gritó Shizune, mientras que entraba por las puertas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shizune? —preguntó una calmada Tsunade, sin dejar de firmar los documentos, sobre su escritorio.

— ¡Kurenai-San, acaba de mandar un mensaje! — Shizune hablaba muy rápido y Tsunade apenas y podía entender sus palabras— ¡Fueron emboscados y…! —en medio de la sala, hicieron acto de aparición Kiba y Shino, ambos malheridos, Akamaru era el peor de entre los 3.

— ¡SHINO, KIBA, AKAMARU! —Gritó Tsunade, comenzando a curarlos— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—El cliente… era parte de una banda de tráfico de personas… tienen a Hinata y a Kurenai-Sensei. Deberían de poder hallarlos en… Take no Mura (Pueblo de Bambú) —dijo Shino, antes de desmayarse.

—Manda a llamar a Minato y a Kushina, los quiero a ellos en esta misión de rescate —dijo Tsunade, Shizune asintió y salió rápidamente en busca del Yondaime y su esposa. Ambos llegaron acompañados por Kaito, Saori y Harumi —Los mandé a llamar, porque los necesito en una misión de rescate. Hinata y Kurenai, han sido secuestradas por una banda de tráfico de personas —Kaito se veía enfadado y decidido, Saori se preparaba para usar el Suiton Shunshin, Hitomi abría y cerraba sus manos ansiosa —Shino dijo que estaban en Take no Mura —bastó con eso, para que la familia Namikaze desapareciera, cada uno con su propio Shunshin (Hiraishin en el caso de Minato).

— ¿Cree que lo logren, Tsunade-Sama? —preguntó Shizune.

—Eso espero —dijo Tsunade, antes de suspirar —Espero… y no sea demasiado tarde.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Take no Mura**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

El grupo de 5 esclavistas, llegaron al pueblo en cual parecía abandonado, hasta que se encontraron con un sujeto de cabello gris, lentes, que vestía con una camisa negra corta y un pantalón negro. El sujeto alargó su mano en la cual tenía una bolsa rebosante de rubíes y diamantes.

—Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Kabuto-Sama —dijo el líder de los esclavistas, mientras que las mujeres eran entregadas.

—Gracias por…

— **¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken! (E. Viento: Jutsu Shuriken Espiral)** —se escuchó y segundos despues todo el pueblo explotó. Kaito se veía molesto, pues no había pista de ninguno de los esclavistas, ni de ese sujeto extraño, menos de Hinata y Kurenai.

—Nada mal, chico —dijo el líder de los esclavistas, el cual tenía el cabello negro, ojos lila y llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón negro; al igual que los otros esclavistas— ¡Katon: Hi no Kōshaku! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Duque de Fuego)

— **¡Suiton: Suijinchū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Formación Pilar de Agua)** —exclamó Saori, creando una protección y deshabilitando el Jutsu de su rival.

— **¡Raiton: Ken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Puño)** —exclamó otro de los esclavistas, lanzando su puño cargado de Raiton, pero estaba muy lejos de Saori, como para lograr…

El agua guio la electricidad, hasta el cuerpo de Saori, mandándola a volar.

— ¡Saori! —gritaron su madre y su hermano.

— **¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!** —exclamó el pelirrojo lanzando su Jutsu contra el líder de los enemigos.

— ¡Kaito, espera! —gritó su madre, pero el Jutsu ya iba directo a sus enemigos.

—Akira —dijo el usuario de Raiton. El tal Akira se veía muy delgado, casi desnutrido, estaba en los huesos, aun así tenía un Chakra muy grande.

— **¡Hijutsu: Shinkū Hogo! (Jutsu Secreto: Protección del Vacío)** —exclamó Akira extendiendo sus brazos al frente. Algo increíble ocurrió, pues el Fūton: Rasen Shuriken, fue absorbido por el cuerpo del tal Akira, otorgándole una apariencia musculosa —Te devuelvo lo que es tuyo, chico —todos lo vieron realizar sellos de manos y luego llevarlas al frente— **¡Hijutsu: Chakra no Taihō Seisei sa reta! (Jutsu Secreto: Cañón de Chakra Purificado)** —el sujeto liberó Chakra, no era Chakra Elemental, era solo Chakra y acabó por golpear fuertemente a Kushina y a sus hijos.

— **¡Raiton: Kirin no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Jirafa)** —el líder de los Nukennin, alzó su mano al cielo y dejó caer un dragón de rayos, gigante, creado por las propias nubes eléctricas.

Kushina, en un acto desesperado abrazó a sus hijos, en busca de protegerlos del terrible Jutsu — _No puede ser. Es imposible escapar de eso. Esa cosa puede barrer el pueblo entero, con razón el Yondaime Raikage ordenó destruir todos los pergaminos que explicaran el uso de ese Jutsu_ —pensó ella.

— **¡Taiton: Yari Kattā Tengoku no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Lanza Perforadora del Cielo)** —escucharon y vieron a un sujeto alzando su mano, en la cual tenía… los Shinobis de Konoha solo podían identificarlo como: "El Chidori de Kakashi, hecho de Fūton"

— ¡Increíble! —gritó Saori.

— ¡Es Ao no Fenikkushu! —gritó Kaito asombrado era su hermano, pero sabía que no podía decir su verdadero nombre.

—Ōkami no Megami, tu turno —dijo Ao no Fenikkushu. Junto a la familia Namikaze, cruzó el aire un borrón amarillo/blanco y luego uno de los compañeros del sujeto estaba muerto, el borrón se detuvo junto al líder de La Mano —Buen trabajo, querida.

—Por nada —dijo la rubia/pelinegra.

— ¡Ustedes no van a vencernos! —gritó el líder de los Nukennin.

—Disculpa —dijo Ao no Fenikkushu —Pero acabo de derrotar tu Jutsu gigante de rayos. Seguramente sabes quiénes somos y sabes bien lo que hacemos… Sato Leiko —un escalofrió corrió por la espalda del sujeto, antes de sonreír.

—Veo que traes una Katana —dijo Leiko con una sonrisa, mientras que él desenfundaba la suya —Veamos que tan bien puedes hacerlo —realizó el sello de carnero y ambos fueron rodeados por un circulo de Fūin's de color rojo, mientras que los alrededores se llenaban de bandidos y Nukennin —Somos…

—Sabemos quiénes son —le interrumpió el rubio/pelinegro, estaba bastante molesto —Se hacen llamar Shi no Uta (Canción de la Muerte), todo porque uno de sus miembros, es miembro del clan Kuro Shinju (Perla Negra) y puede inducir a las personas en un Genjutsu con solo escuchar la música de su flauta, pero ya he enfrentado a un miembro del clan Kuro Shinju, una chica llamada Tayuya —En la punta de los dedos de la mano izquierda del rubio, se formó una llama negra y con ella realizó un símbolo en el aire, que parecía el símbolo del infinito, atravesado por un reloj de arena. Era un Yōjutsu, que acababa de cancelar el Genjutsu —Vamos a ello.

— **¡** **Gōsuto Ryōjoku** **! (Decapitación Fantasma)** —exclamó su enemigo, para luego desaparecer.

— **¡Tenkū no Hi! (Fuego Celestial)** —la espada se prendió en fuego dorado, Naruto giró y lanzó un corte, logrando cortar el pecho de su enemigo, solo para que este se transformara en una marioneta — _Una marioneta. Este sujeto quizás sea un Nukennin de Suna…_ —la marioneta explotó y Leiko apareció nuevamente, mirando el lugar del cráter humeante.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina se paró ante el sujeto de cabello rojo que intentó lanzar el Genjutsu.

—Rayos —murmuró el sujeto, antes de sonreír y que sus manos fueran recubiertas de Chakra lila —Sé quién eres, Namikaze Kushina y no podrás ganarme.

— ¿Eres un Iryō-Nin? —preguntó la Uzumaki, pero su negó, ella frunció el ceño— ¿Entonces, como puedes usar el Chakra Mesu? —Kushina frunció el ceño— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Soy un hijo del clan Hagoromo, probablemente el último de los míos —dijo el sujeto —Este Jutsu se le conoce como "Shiera no Chakra" y voy a matarte con él —el sujeto corrió hacia Kushina en línea recta y la Uzumaki creyó tenerlo, pero el sujeto desapareció.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —exclamó Kushina, mientras que el dragón giraba a su alrededor y mantenía a su enemigo alejado.

— ¡Pelea! —gruñó su enemigo.

— ¿Eso quieres? —preguntó Kushina mirándolo desde la protección que ofrecía su dragón.

Su enfurecido enemigo golpeo el dragón con el Shiera no Chakra y comenzó a atravesarlo, enviando Chakra a sus manos y volviendo la cuchilla de Chakra lila, negra; hasta que destruyó al dragón, trastabilló y atravesó una de las piernas de Kushina.

— ¡Bastardo! —gruñó Kushina, para luego emplear su **Kongō Fūsa** y matarlo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leiko abrió sus ojos, al ver como el humo se transformaba en fuego y luego vio salir a su enemigo ileso —Veo que eres un enemigo fuerte... eso está muy bien: **Gōsuto Ryōjoku (Decapitación Fantasma)** —volvió a desaparecer y apareció detrás del rubio. Pero el rubio/pelinegro se agachó esquivando el corte y tomando distancia.

— ¡No lo haces mal! —Dijo el Fénix, quien seguía esperando— **¡Ten no Hi no Ha! (Hojas de Fuego Celestial)** —El Nukennin de Konoha comenzó a lanzar cortes al aire, pero al hacerlo producía medialunas de fuego dorado, que iban hacia su enemigo.

Su enemigo esquivaba las medialunas de fuego, rodando por el suelo. Saltó y fue hacia su enemigo— **¡Raiton:** **Kiromētoru no ken** **! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Espada Kilométrica)** —la hoja de la espada se recubrió de rayos y los rayos se alargaron, golpeando en el hombro a su rival, quien cayó al suelo —Soy mejor que tu…

—Quizás tengas **Raiton** , pero yo no solo tengo **Taiton** —gruñó el enmascarado, para luego soltar su Katana y mover rápidamente su brazo izquierdo, hasta dejarlo extendido— **¡Taiton: Fenikkusu no Yari! (E. Tifón: Lanza Fénix)** —el viento se reunió alrededor de la mano de Naruto, formó una línea larga y delgada, que cortó perforó el pecho de su enemigo, justo antes de que el fuego azul/dorado revistiera el viento y acabara con la vida de Leiko.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruko se puso ante una Nukennin de Suna, quien tenía el cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel blanca y llevaba un Kimono — _Hay algo extraño en ella, ¿o no, Jabra?_ —preguntó.

— _ **Es verdad Naruko**_ —dijo Jabra, el lobo — _ **Activa tu Rin'negan, que no te tome por sorpresa**_ —la rubia/pelinegra obedeció a su compañero, activando su Dōjutsu y encontrándose con que toda la zona estaba llena de Chakra de su enemigo.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** —exclamó su rival, haciendo algo similar a "aletear", provocando que **5** grandes tornados fueran hacia Naruko.

— _**¡Crea una**_ _ **Suirō y enciérrate en ella, el agua es maleable, puedes hacerla fuerte!**_ —gritó Jabra, mientras que su "Jinchūriki" le hacía caso y el agua pronto era embestida por los tornados, pero no perdía su forma a causa de que era maleable.

— **¡Raiton: Denki Bōkō no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asalto Eléctrico)** —exclamó Ichigo, apareciendo y causando que varios rayos cayeran en la zona y cancelando el Jutsu de su enemigo.

— **¡Suiton/Raiton: Suiryūdan/Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua/E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Agua/Dragón de Rayos)** —exclamaron Naruko e Ichigo al tiempo, lanzando dos dragones, que acabaron transformándose en uno. Golpeando y acabando con su enemigo.

—Trabajo en equipo —dijeron ambos chocando sus palmas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku y Fū se habían ocultado en el Jutsu firma de Haku: **Makyō Hyōshō (Espejos Demoniacos de Cristal de Hielo)** a causa de que su enemiga, era muy veloz.

—No importa lo que ustedes intenten —dijo su enemiga con una sonrisa, solo veían un borrón gris a causa de las ropas de su enemiga —Ya me han atacado con todo lo que han tenido y nada ha funcionado —los espejos fueron destruidos a tan alta velocidad, que el cerebro de Haku aun no lo estaba procesando, hasta que sintió un puño (o quizás una patada) en su mejilla y luego escuchó los gritos de dolor de Fū. Su enemiga se estaba concentrando con ella.

— **¡Sensatsu Hyōshō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Mil Agujas de Hielo Voladoras de la Muerte)** —exclamó Yuki Onna, mientras que de los escombros de los espejos de hielo, surgían agujas que volaron hacia su enemiga en todas las direcciones posibles. Su enemiga esquivó el Jutsu, permitiéndole a Haku rescatar a su compañera.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen Kaze no Hime e Yuki Onna, para ofrecer? —Preguntó su enemiga, rodeada de rayos negros —No son más que leyendas.

—Solo somos la distracción —dijo Kaze no Hime.

— **Kōshūha Bazu (Zumbido de Alta Frecuencia)** —exclamó Nana, mientras que aleteaba con sus alas y hacia a su enemiga trastabillar, el sonido que provocaban las alas de libélula de la Bijū de 7 colas, era muy alto y estaba haciendo que todo el cuerpo le doliera y deseara suicidarse, pero el zumbido llegó hasta sus huesos impidiéndole moverse.

Yuki Onna desenfundo su Kubikiribōchō, cumpliendo la petición de su rival y acabando con esa silenciosa petición de muerte.

Los miembros de La Mano comenzaron a alejarse a pie.

— ¡Naruto-Nii, Naruto-Imoto! —Gritó Kaito— ¡Ero-Sen'nin los busca para darles un poco de ayuda!


	38. Chapter 38

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:::::**

 **38**

 **:::::**

Jiraiya llegó a So no Kuni, a través del bosque que conectaba a So no Kuni con Ka no Kuni y que hace ya tantos siglos, habían estado en guerra. El hombre miró hacia los lados, mientras que buscaba cualquier Shinobi en la zona— _Bien, no parece haber nadie por aquí_ —pensó aliviado, lo último que necesitaba era crear tensión con un país extranjero, teniendo en cuenta el asunto con Akatsuki. El Sen'nin entró en el país, hasta llegar a la ciudad feudal, donde realizó un Henke, para parecer un aldeano más: cabello negro, ojos negros y vestimentas abanas, nada destacable, usando el Senjutsu, tendría que poder dar rápidamente con Naruto y Naruko.

— ¡No encontrará mejores bolas de arroz en todo el país! —decía un hombre sonriente y feliz.

— _Bueno, creo que podría tomarme un par de minutos, para comer y luego seguir buscándolos, no es como si algo malo fuera a pasar_ —dijo el Sen'nin, quien se sentó a comer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En otra parte, se estaba firmando la paz con Ka no Kuni, despues de siglos y siglos de odio mutuo.

—Hatsune-Sama… —dijo un calmado Samurái, interrumpiendo la reunión.

— ¡Takato-Sama, estamos siendo atacados por un batallón de esas criaturas Zetsu's, de las que hablaban los miembros de La Mano! —gritó un Samurái de Ka no Kuni.

—Aun así —dijo el Samurái de So no Kuni —Nuestras fuerzas, aliadas con las fuerzas de Ka no Kuni, hemos podido hacer retroceder al enemigo. Es un intento de boicot por parte de Akatsuki y hacer que acabemos luchando entre nosotros.

—Bien dicho —dijo el samurái de Ka no Kuni —Pero… son aterradores.

Las dos Damiyō's de So no Kuni y el Damiyō de Ka no Kuni, firmaron la paz y el TLC, para enfrentarse a las futuras amenazas que se presentaran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure no Sato**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Se ha hecho que lo pediste** —dijo el Zetsu Blanco y Negro — **Aunque los Zetsu's han sido derrotados, hemos causado cierta tensión.**

—Además —dijo el Zetsu Remolino —Hemos logrado saquear toda Gin no Kuni y no queda ni un alma en ese lugar. Los Zetsu no Bakuhatsu, funcionan a la perfección.

— **¿Sobreexplotaras Gin no Kuni y compraras favores a algunos Damiyō's?** —preguntó Kuroi Zetsu.

—Exactamente, amigo mío —dijo Obito, quien sonreía con su ojo —Pronto, cuando tengamos los favores, usaremos rastreadores para hallar a los miembros de la Mano y los asesinaremos a todos —Zetsu desapareció — _Es imposible que exista un usuario del Rin'negan además de Nagato._

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya siguió buscando a sus ahijados, hasta que escuchó a una mujer hablando sobre "el nuevo y sexy miembro de La Mano", escuchó la conversación, anotó algunas ideas para su próxima novela y fue al lugar que acababa de escucharle a esa señora. No tardó en llegar a una mansión alejada de la ciudad feudal, en cuyo portón se veía una mano azul — _Es aquí —_ pensó y sonrió— _Es decir: ¿Dónde más, podría ser?_ —tocó a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, fue recibido por Ichigo a quien el Sen'nin miró asombrado— ¿Nagato?

—Ese es mi padre, yo soy Ichigo —dijo el joven, antes de entrecerrar los ojos —No muchos conocen ese nombre y usted tiene demasiado Chakra, como para ser simplemente un visitante, le recomiendo que hable, pues un único pulso de Chakra es necesario…

—Para tener a toda La Mano ante mí, lo sé —dijo el hombre —No busco dañarlos, ni atacar Sō no Kuni, por favor entrega esto a tus lideres —Ichigo tomó el pergamino y le cerró la puerta en la cara al Sen'nin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días despues; Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Mientras que los Zetsu's saqueaban Gin no Kuni —dijo Obito a Nagato —Otros Zetsu's encontraron algo interesante en Garasu no Kuni.

—Garasu no Kuni tiene un yacimiento de cristales extraños, con aparentes habilidades consideradas prohibidas —dijo Nagato— ¿Qué deseas con eso?

—Con un cristal azul de Garasu no Kuni, podríamos extraer Chakra de los Jinchūriki's y luego usarlo en un Cañón de Chakra, para aterrorizar a la humanidad —dijo Obito.

— ¿Y de donde quienes que consigamos un Cañón de Chakra? —preguntó Nagato.

—Déjamelo a mi —dijo el enmascarado —El actual Damiyō de Haru no Kuni me debe un favor.

—Dicen que es corrupto —dijo Nagato.

— ¿Y cómo crees que llegó al poder? —preguntó Obito, antes de desaparecer en su Kamui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni; Base de La Mano**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-Sama, el Gama Sen'nin nos encontró y me pidió que le entregara esto —dijo un asustado y azarado Ichigo.

— **Tranquilo Ichigo** —dijo Ritsuko — **Konoha puede ser considerada una aliada en la guerra contra Akatsuki y la injusticia del sistema Shinobi** —Ella leyó el documento y sonrió, todos sabían lo que significaba: Konoha era aliada de La Mano y darían paso a una alianza con So no Kuni.

Un León apareció con un pergamino en su hocico, Naruto lo tomó y lo leyó —Creo que ya le hemos permitido a Orochimaru organizarse lo suficiente —dijo Naruto —Nos vamos a Konoha, tenemos dos días, antes de que Orochimaru lance su ataque. Permaneceremos en las sombras y cuando él ataque, nosotros entramos a ayudar. Que nadie olvide sus mascaras —todos asintieron y fueron por sus armas y mascaras, para acabar con Orochimaru y Otogakure definitivamente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 2 días despues; 21:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las explosiones en el hospital, la academia, la represa de agua y los refugios alertaron a los Shinobis de Konoha, quienes se vieron sorprendidos por los Shinobis de Oto, quienes habían salido de la nada (literalmente).

Kabuto sonreía desde el fondo, mientras que las serpientes eran invocadas.

—Kabuto, envía a Yami-Chan y a Hikari-Chan, por favor —pidió el Sen'nin. Kabuto sacó de su bolcillo un guante el cual no solo le cubría los dedos de las manos, sino que también le cubría el antebrazo y tenía un raro símbolo impreso, el Iryō-Nin envió Chakra al guante y una pareja de chicas aparecieron.

Yami era una demoniza, su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran verdes, sus ropas eran poco menos que una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color, ambos convertidos en harapos. Desplego sus alas de murciélago, a las cuales se le podían apreciar las venas.

Hikari era un ángel, su cabello era rubio y estaba despeinada, sus ojos eran azules y no reflejaban humanidad alguna, estaba casi desnuda con unos harapos blancos y sus alas sucias.

Los ataques de **Meiton** , **Hiton** , **Katon** , **Fūton** y **sonido** comenzaron a caer sobre toda Konoha, los Shinobis de Konoha apenas y podían contener a sus enemigos, quienes los superaban de **5** a **1**.

Tsunade apareció sobre Katsuyu, Jiraiya y Minato sobre Gamabunta, Kaito sobre Gama.

Orochimaru y Kabuto sonrieron, antes de realizar sellos de manos, juntar las palmas de sus manos y gritar— **¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Doku no Sekai! (Jutsu de Invocación Inversa: Mundo de Veneno)** —el lugar se llenó de veneno, pero al mismo tiempo parecían estar en una cúpula, los Sen'nin, el Yondaime y el Chūnnin pronto comenzaron a sucumbir por el veneno.

Orochimaru atravesó el pecho de Jiraiya con su Kusanagi —Este es el futuro de Konoha —dijo Orochimaru —Miren a su alrededor —le obedecieron —Konoha está condenada y Otogakure será la próxima potencia Shinobi.


	39. Chapter 39

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:::::**

 **39**

 **:::::**

Ante el Hebi Sen'nin se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros Sen'nin, el Yondaime y el segundo hijo de este. Las invocaciones intentaron enfrentar al Sen'nin, pero el veneno que los rodeaba, hizo fácil para Manda darles mordiscos fuertes y una potente paliza.

Orochimaru desenfundó a Kusanagi e intentó arremeter contra Jiraiya, pero Ao no Fenikkushu apareció ente él con Meikakusan empuñada en su mano derecha y cortó el pecho de Orochimaru, haciéndolo retroceder, para luego enterrar la espada en el suelo, la superficie se recubrió de un hielo negro, el cual dificultaba estar en pie, Ao no Fenikusshu se lanzó rápidamente contra Orochimaru y le cortó el brazo derecho, haciéndolos volver al mundo real.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina se enfrentaba a una pareja de Shinobis de Oto muy diestros en el arte del Kenjutsu.

Eso mismo era aprovechado por Mikoto, quien lanzaba varias bolas de fuego, quemando a los enemigos de Kushina.

La Uzumaki sonrío, antes de sacar de un pergamino otra Katana y con ambas, arremeter contra otra pareja de Oto, quienes no tuvieron oportunidad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Guy y Lee, lanzaban puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra, librándose de sus enemigos, mientras hablaban sobre las llamas de la juventud.

Tenten tenía en sus manos una Kusarigama, haciendo girar el arma con la ayuda de la cadena, mientras que decapitaba a sus enemigos.

Neji e Hinata empleaban el Jūken, cubriéndose las espaldas y cuando tenían alguna abertura, el otro daba una cobertura.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino e Inoichi empleaban Jutsus que provocaban jaqueca a sus enemigos.

Chōza y su hijo Chōji se transformaban en esferas humanas y arrollaban a sus enemigos.

Shikamaru y su padre Shikaku usaban sombras para empalar a sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ichigo llegó al ataque de forma directa con su **Raiton** , rodeando sus puños y golpeando a todos los Shinobis de Oto que se metían en su camino, a su lado estaba Fū empuñando un Kunai en cada mano y los Kunai's estaban rodeados por **Fūton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Sen'nin, el Yondaime y Kaito, aparecieron nuevamente en una Konoha destruida.

Orochimaru miró fijamente a su enemigo y lanzó un corte ascendente, que desarmo al rubio/pelinegro, para luego atravesarle el pecho con su espada— _"La Mano es muy estúpida, si cree que puede ir en contra de un inmortal"_ —le susurró Orochimaru al oído a su enemigo.

— " _No…"_ —le costaba hablar, le costaba respirar, esa maldita Kusanagi estaba una vez más en manos de su enemigo, se suponía que la había perdido en un combate anterior, contra Jiraiya. O eso decían los informes de sus leones— _"No saldrás vivo de este lugar, Orochimaru"_ —gruñó Ao no Fenikkushu, tomando a su enemigo por los hombros, antes de que su cuerpo se rodeara con fuego y quemara a Orochimaru, sin intención de matarlo. No quería que el Hebi Sen'nin muriera tan pronto. Si lo mataba. Si permitiría que el alma saliera de ese cuerpo, entonces nunca jamás podría atraparlo, pues el alma viajaría hasta el cuerpo de algún pobre incauto que tuviera el Ten no Jūin o el Chi no Jūin.

Orochimaru logró zafarse del agarre y reemplazar su piel, mientras que el cuerpo del rubio/pelinegro se rodeaba por llamas azules/doradas, las cuales curaron la herida y estaba una vez más en pie.

— ¡Acabas de regenerar tus heridas! —gritó un asombrado Orochimaru.

—Así es —dijo el enmascarado, antes de estirar su mano— _"_ _ **Banshō Ten'in**_ _"_ —Susurró. La espada Meikakusan llegó a su mano, asombrando a Orochimaru.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Entonces, debería presentarme? —preguntó Orochimaru, de pie ante un sujeto de cabello naranja, ojos lila con 3 círculos concéntricos y una capa negra con nubes rojas (Tendō) y un sujeto de cabello rojo, ojos castaños y con la misma capa que el primero (Sasori)._

— _Dejémonos de formalidades —dijo el pelirrojo —He investigado mucho sobre ti._

 _Orochimaru sonrío —Me siento alagado. Aunque me sorprende que no lleves encima a tu… Hiruko._

— _Sé que has estado indagando sobre Akatsuki —dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo._

— _Ya veo —dijo Orochimaru— ¿Han venido a deshacerse de mí? —Lanzó una risa que les hizo tener escalofríos a ambos Nukennin de ropas negras —Pero yo también he investigado mucho sobre ti._

— _Cualquiera puede notarlo —dijo Sasori con molestia._

— _Si algo me interesa, lo estudio a más no poder —dijo Orochimaru sin dejar de sonreír— ¡Necesito estudiar más! —Orochimaru liberó su Chakra Fūton._

— _Tu destino es ser exterminado —sentencio Sasori —No queda otra._

— _Fácilmente puedo capturarlos y extraer toda la información que me interesa sobre Akatsuki —dijo Orochimaru._

 _Sasori invocó al Sandaime Kazekage y lo usó contra su enemigo, quien esquivó las cuchillas, se acercó tanto, que Sasori incluso se asustó y empleo el Chakra Hōdan (Cañón de Chakra) del Sandaime mandando a volar a su enemigo, dejando el cadáver de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, el Sen'nin no estaba muerto, acababa de surgir desde su propia boca y se había lanzado contra Pein._

— _**¡Shinra Tensei!**_ _—Exclamó el peli naranja, repeliendo al Sen'nin y destruyendo el bosque —Llámame Pein, él es Sasori… ven con nosotros. Sin duda alguna: serás un miembro valioso en Akatsuki._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¡Tienes el **Rin'negan**! —gritó un asombrado Orochimaru, antes de recuperar los estribos, sonreír de forma enfermiza y formar el sello de la rata. Líneas temblorosas aparecieron por toda su piel y luego se desvanecieron, mostrando ahora a un Orochimaru con todas sus fuerzas restauradas— ¿Continuamos?

—No estoy solo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo el líder de la Mano.

— **¡Hyōton: Kōsui-ryō: Yari Kōri Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Precipitación de Lanzas de Hielo)** —exclamó Yuki-Onna, alzando su mano al aire y haciendo que las lanzas cayeran a modo de lluvia, sobre Orochimaru, quien intentó esquivarlas, solo para encontrarse a su otro rival ante él.

El sujeto tenía sus manos rodeadas de fuego— **¡Taiton:** **Bōchōha: Fenikkusu no Hi** **! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Ola Expansiva: Fuego de Fénix)** —juntó sus manos, dando un aplauso y una esfera de fuego azul/dorado, junto a una esfera de viento, comenzaron a expandirse, hacia Orochimaru, quien deseó escapar, pero no pudo.

La explosión casi arrasó con el bosque entero.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Orochimaru-Sama —gritó Kabuto, distrayéndose. Naruko se transformó en loba y hundió sus garras en el pecho de su enemigo, quien gritó, antes de ser devorado.

— **¡Zankūkyokuha! (Ondas Extremas Decapitadoras)** —escuchó Naruko, antes de ser lanzada por el aire.

Ante ella, apareció una Kunoichi de Oto, la cual tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón negros —Puede que hayan matado a Orochimaru-Sama y a Kabuto-Sama, pero no podrán contra nosotros.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Dijo Ritsuko detrás de ella— **¡Shakuton no Ken! (Puño de E. Quemar)** —la Kunoichi salió volando.

— ¡Naruko-San, Ritsuko-San! —dijeron Haku, Fū e Ichigo acercándose a ellas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hikari e Yami habían estado enfrentándose a Jiraiya, mientras que estaban bajo el control mental de Orochimaru.

Jiraiya había sido atacado por varios Jutsus Hiton y Meiton, por parte de las misteriosas mujeres; mientras que él respondió con Katon en cada una de las ocasiones.

Luego pasaron a Taijutsu, donde el Sen'nin tuvo la ventaja.

Ahora mismo, ambas respiraban de forma entrecortada y no solo por la batalla que acababan de sostener contra el Gama Sen'nin, sino porque el control mental de Orochimaru se había ido. El Sen'nin lo sabia por las lineas que reptaban fuera de los cuerpos de ambas, además de respirar como si acabaran de dejar caer algo muy pesado.

Jiraiya notó que ahora se miraban de vez en cuando, como si no supieran si debían de seguir confiando mutuamente la una en la otra; Jiraiya tomó el pergamino de su espalda y lo desenrolló tan rápido como pudo, mostrando varios Fūin en él, cada uno con alguna función. El Gama Sen'nin pasó sangre sobre uno de los Fūin y ambas fueron jaladas hacia ese extraño Fūinjutsu.

— **¡No esta vez!** —gritaron desesperadas, mientras que unas alas aparecían en la espalda de cada una y comenzaban a aletear, pero al ver que no podían alejarse, aun ante la estupefacción de Jiraiya de estar a punto de sellar a un ángel y a una demoniza en ese Fūin, ambas emplearon Jutsus de Hyōton negro (Yami-demoniza) y de Katon dorado (Hikari-ángel). Tras destruir el pergamino, se miraron, asintieron y escaparon juntas de Konoha.

Necesitaban encontrar algún modo de volver al Tenkai y al Makai y solo un lugar en la tierra podría ofrecerles eso: el templo del eclipse, en medio de Kaminari no Kuni.

 **La Mano, luego de ver que Konoha estaba a salvo, caminó hacia fuera de la aldea, para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:::::**

 **40**

 **:::::**

 **Recuerdo**

— _¡Cuidado! —gritó el Uchiha, empujando a sus compañeros: Kakashi y Rin._

— _¡Obito! —gritaron ambos Gennin, al ver a su compañero aplastado por las rocas._

— _Es cierto —dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa —Soy… el único que no te ha dado un regalo, por convertirte en Jōnnin, Kakashi. Estaba… pensando en qué regalarte… y acabo de tener una idea —El Hatake y el Uchiha se miraron fijamente —Sé lo que piensas, Kakashi… crees… poder usar tu Doton, para… sacarme de aquí. Pero… si lo haces, la cueva se derrumbará y ustedes también serán sepultados. Quiero darte, mi Sharingan. —Rin realizó la operación, la cueva se vino abajo y ellos tuvieron que salir corriendo, dando por muerto a Obito. Quién cayó inconsciente y no pudo ver a la criatura blanca, de ojo amarillo y cabello verde que lo hundió en la tierra, llevándolo hasta una cueva. Pasaron 3 días, hasta que el joven recobró el sentido —Estoy… ¿en el infierno? —pensó rápidamente, al ver a su alrededor cuerpos colgando de ramas de árboles y una estatua espantosa._

— _Has despertado —dijo la criatura blanca de ojo amarillo y cabello verde, la cual solo tenía un brazo._

— _¡¿Dónde estoy, que eres?! —Preguntó el joven Uchiha— ¡¿Estoy en el infierno?! —palpó la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Para luego escuchar pasos hacia él y ver a un anciano en frente, el cual tenía el Sharingan en uno de sus ojos— ¿Eres un Uchiha?_

— _Así es —dijo el anciano, antes de darle un golpe con su bastón, al joven._

— _¡Auch! —se quejó, colocando una mano en su frente._

— _Aun sientes. No estás muerto —dijo el anciano —Yo he vivido en este lugar por muchos años. Cuando esa roca te aplasto, mis ayudantes te deslizaron hasta un agujero, que acabó por traerte a esta cueva. Aunque podía salvarte, la mitad de tu cuerpo estaba aplastado._

— _Gracias por salvarme —dijo Obito._

— _Supongo… que aun es un poco pronto para agradecerme —dijo el anciano._

— _¿Quieres que te ayude, con tus necesidades? —preguntó Obito._

— _No estaría mal —admitió el anciano._

— _Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme —dijo Obito —Estamos en guerra. Por fin desperté mi Sharingan y puedo proteger a mis amigos._

— _Proteger a tus amigos… —murmuró el anciano con una sonrisa triste —Con ese cuerpo, no podrás volver a ser un Shinobi. Observa la realidad, muchacho. El mundo está lleno de cosas que no son como queremos. Cuanto más vivimos, más podemos apreciar que la realidad, no es más de dolor y vacío. Si deseas paz, entonces tendrás que hacer la guerra, para que nadie se oponga a tu paz. A cambio de tus heridas, otros vivieron, ¿no es así?_

— _¡Voy a volver a mi hogar! —gritó Obito._

— _Puedes irte si quieres, que puedas moverte es otra cosa —dijo el anciano._

 _Obito unió algunos cabos: ese hombre estaba aquí, en esta especie de cueva. No se veía como ninguno de los ancianos del clan Uchiha —Ojisan, eres un Nukennin, ¿verdad?, ¿Quién eres?_

— _Soy el fantasma de los Uchiha —dijo el anciano, mientras que se sentaba en una silla de piedra —Soy Uchiha Madara. Sé lo que piensas: yo debí de haber muerto tras mi batalla contra Senju Hashirama. Pero en realidad sobreviví. Tardé en poder sanar mis heridas y ponerme de pie una vez más, así que he vivido en las sombras. Durante mi batalla, tomé las células de Hashirama y acabé por implantarlas en mi cuerpo. Ya en mi vejez, alcancé el siguiente paso del Eien Mangekyo Sharingan y pude traer esta estatua, cree a mis ayudantes y gracias a ellos, sé sobre todo aquello que ha ocurrido en el mundo actual._

— _Me voy a casa —dijo Obito._

— _Si te mueves, el cuerpo artificial creado a partir del Mokuton se soltará —dijo Madara —Deseo tu ayuda. Quiero crear un nuevo mundo. Un mundo sin tragedias, un mundo solo de paz, de vencedores, un mundo… en el cual podamos vivir realmente._

 _:::::::::::::::::::_

 _Al mes, ya podía ponerse de pie, pero no caminar._

 _A los dos meses, ya podía caminar, pero no correr._

 _A los tres meses, ya podía correr, pero aun no podía luchar._

 _Se tardó seis meses en poder emplear Taijutsu…_

 _Y ocho en poder realizar posiciones de manos, con su brazo artificial…_

 _A los nueve meses, Madara le dijo que pensara que quería hacer._

— _¡Acabo de salir! —Dijo Shiro Zetsu —Rin y Kakashi-Baka, están siendo rodeados por Shinobis de Kiri. Minato no está con ellos —Obito intentó destruir la puerta, con su brazo artificial y aplicando tanto Chakra Katon como podía, pero no sirvió._

— _No hay forma de atravesar la pared, con tu cuerpo actual —dijo Tobi-Zetsu —Usarás el mío —Tobi-Zetsu revistió a Obito._

— _Decide que deseas hacer con tu vida: Obito —dijo Madara, antes de que el joven destruyera la puerta y saliera a salvar a sus amigos._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Obito tardó demasiado en llegar al lugar de la batalla: Kakashi estaba crucificado a un árbol, por grandes Kunai's. Estaba vivo, pero inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre._

 _Rin acababa de ser asesinada, por un ANBU, que ahora mismo estaba siendo reprendido por sus compañeros. Ese sujeto no parecía ser exactamente un Shinobi, sino más bien alguna clase de asesino, pues su sed de sangre era muy alta._

 _Obito fusionó sus células con Zetsu, también su Chakra, liberando varias lanzas de madera desde su espalda._

— _¿Quién es ese? —preguntó un ANBU de Kiri._

— _Un refuerzo desde Konoha —dijo otro ANBU, antes de arrojar varias Shuriken's._

 _Obito agarró una de las lanzas que sobresalían desde su espalda y con ella, bloqueo las Shuriken's._

— _¡Mátenlo! —gritó el capitán, mientras que todos se arrojaban sobre él, pero las Katanas no alcanzaron a su enemigo, sino que siempre alcanzaban a alguno de ellos._

— _**¡**_ _ **Sensatsu Suishō**_ _ **!**_ _ **(Mil**_ _ **Agujas de Agua**_ __ _ **Voladoras de la Muerte)**_ __ _—exclamó uno de los ANBU's, lanzando las agujas de agua, las cuales atravesaron a su enemigo sin herirlo._

— _¡Debemos recuperar el cadáver de la chica!_ _—gritó otro ANBU, mientras que unos cuantos intentaban distraer o enfrentar a su enemigo, pero este pasaba por en medio de ellos, sin siquiera molestarse._

 _El enemigo misterioso, lanzó una de aquellas lanzas que sobresalían de su espalda y al alcanzar a su enemigo, esta se multiplicó, creando varias ramas, que lo asesinaron._

— _Está usando el_ _ **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu**_ __ _ **(E. Madera:**_ _ **Jutsu Corte de Rama**_ _ **)**_ _—murmuró Tobi-Zetsu —Bien hecho, Obito._

 _Los ANBU's de Kiri, miraron aterrorizados a su enemigo. Ese sujeto estaba más allá del rango S._

— _**¡Mokuton: Katon: Jigoku no Keimusho no Jutsu! (E. Madera: E. Fuego: Jutsu Prisión del Infierno)**_ _—las ramas rodearon a los ANBU's, luego otras los apresaron, impidiéndoles huir y finalmente, las ramas se incendiaron, dándoles una muerte horrible._

 _Uchiha Obito. Aquel Uchiha con la Voluntad del Fuego, murió junto a la chica que amaba._

 _Y nació uno de los más peligrosos hombres de la historia del mundo Shinobi._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

En un lugar lejano. En un laboratorio de Orochimaru, en una pequeña isla, se encontraba Kuroi Zetsu, trabajando en varios cuerpos.

El suyo ya no le servía. Sus marionetas ya no le servían…

 **Nagato, Konan y Obito, ya no le eran útiles.**


	41. Nagato vs Naruto y Naruko

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **41: Nagato vs Naruto y Naruko**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _El cielo y el infierno no siempre son como los humanos los pintan. El cielo físico es un espacio en el cual se mueven los astros y cuyo efecto visual, parece rodear la tierra. Pero el llamado "Paraíso" puede considerarse más bien como una dimensión alternativa a la de este mundo. Una dimensión perfecta, la cual es habitada por los dioses y en la cual algunas almas, son recompensadas convirtiéndose en ángeles._

 _El infierno es tomado como un lugar bajo tierra, en el cual habitan unos seres se horrorosa apariencia llamados demonios, siendo tomados como contrapartes de los ángeles y quienes desean la destrucción total._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Mundo Humano; Base de Orochimaru en Kusagakure**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _¿Qué deseas, Orochimaru? —preguntó el enmascarado, mientras que el Hebi Sen'nin sonreía._

— _Creo que tengo algo, que te… podría interesar —dijo Orochimaru, guiando al enmascarado hasta un subterráneo de su base, en el cual encontró una maquina extraña y un par de jaulas. La maquina fue encendida, un par de siluetas aparecieron en las jaulas y luego gritos femeninos, Kabuto apagó las maquinas y el enmascarado no podía creer lo que veía su ojo._

— _¿Cómo…?—El enmascarado no entendía nada— ¿Qué significa esto, Orochimaru?_

— _Muchos siglos antes de que Rikudo caminara sobre este mundo, este era poblado por ángeles y demonios. Una guerra ocurrió entre el líder de los ángeles: YHVH y los líderes de los demonios: Amón, Lucifer, Belcebú, Belfegor, Leviatán, Mammón y Asmodeo —explicó Orochimaru, sin dejar de sonreír —Sin embargo, YHVH y los 7 reyes se destruyeron entre ellos, otros tomaron sus lugares y de ese modo, el infierno y el cielo siguieron existiendo. De no ser por eso, en nuestro mundo veríamos ángeles y demonios todo el tiempo o quizás sería peor y los muertos volverían a la vida. He conseguido invocarlas a ellas, gracias a un libro muy singular, llamado "La Cábala". Escrito por el arcángel Gabriel, con el objetivo de que, en el hipotético caso de que el mundo humano fuera atacado por los demonios, unos Ninsō pudieran invocar a los ángeles, para lugar._

— _¿Las pondrás a ellas bajo tu mando? —preguntó el enmascarado._

— _Ellas ya están bajo mi mando —aclaró el Hebi Sen'nin —Pronto destruiré Konoha. Prepárate, para ver la aldea caer… Obito-Kun —el enmascarado mostró sorpresa, ante lo inesperado de que Orochimaru supiera su nombre real, pero prefirió salir de allí con su Kamui._

 _ **Fin del Recuerdo**_

Obito miró el laboratorio en el cual se encontraba actualmente, luego miró el libro entre sus manos. Acababa de toparse con ese lugar, por simple casualidad: había estado deambulando por Amegakure, mientras que pensaba en qué hacer y cuál podría ser su próximo movimiento. Había estado tan absorto, que más tarde que temprano acabó encontrándose ante un edificio derruido, él no le habría prestado mayor importancia de no ser por la gran cantidad de Fūinjutsu's que rodeaban el edificio, sin lugar a dudas, había algo allí mismo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre de Pein**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esta guerra ya ha durado suficiente —murmuró Pein, quien finalizó de escribir algo, en un pergamino —Zetsu —el hombre planta apareció detrás de él —Quiero que le hagas llegar, esta nota a Namikaze Naruto. Tendré un combate contra él y su hermana, que definirá el destino y el futuro del continente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana despues; Sō no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Apretó los dientes. Estaba molesto.

Más allá de una simple molestia. Pues no podía creer, que sus enemigos se encontraran en su antiguo hogar; mientras que intentaba no pensar mucho en eso, decidió entrar. Acabó paseándose por 2 horas a través de todo el país, hasta que encontró donde vivían los miembros de La Mano. Utilizó un Kunai y con él, clavó la nota en la puerta de la casa, para luego intentar irse, solo para ser invocado en otro lugar de So no Kuni.

— ¡¿Ichigo?! —gritó un asombrado y asustado Zetsu, pues finalmente había encontrado al desaparecido hijo de Pein, solo para darse cuenta de que él ahora era un miembro de La Mano.

— **¡** **Bakuton: Bakuhatsu Yashi** **!** **(** _ **Elemento Explosivo**_ : _**Palma Explosiva**_ **)** —exclamó Ichigo, estirando su mano hacia Zetsu y acabando con la vida del Ōtsutsuki, verdadero instigador del mundo Shinobi y marionetista detrás de toda Akatsuki.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a la mansión, los demás le mostraron la nota que Zetsu había ido a dejar.

 _Estimados Namikaze Naruko y Naruto._

 _Debido a sus ataques contra nuestra organización y sus incansables intentos por frustrar nuestros planes, creo conveniente que acabemos con nuestra guerra lo más rápido posible._

 _Mi compañera Konan y yo (Pein), estaremos esperándolos en Ame no Kuni, con tal de tener un combate y resolver de ese modo, nuestras diferencias._

 _ATTE.: Pein, líder de Akatsuki._

—Vayan —dijo Ichigo, los demás apoyaron las palabras del Uzumaki.

—Que no les sorprenda, si es una trampa —dijo Naruto.

—Mi padre… no puede usar su Rin'negan al nivel de Naruko-Sama —dijo Ichigo —Su cuerpo se encuentra estropeado y para usar su poder Rikudo, ha dividido su alma en varios trozos. Ha creado cuerpos artificiales y cada uno, posee un camino —Ichigo procedió a dibujar un aproximado de la apariencia de cada cuerpo y su poder correspondiente. El plan que se trazó fue el siguiente: Naruto y Naruko prepararían varios Fūin y mientras que ellos dos luchaban contra Pein, los demás colocarían una barrera alrededor de la zona, para impedir que alguien ayude al padre de Ichigo y si ellos son derrotados, harán detonar la barrera, matando a los Rikudo.

— **Me sigue sorprendiendo… que alguien haya podido despertar ese Dōjutsu** —dice Akane — **En la actualidad solo…** —abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, al darse cuenta de lo que posiblemente había ocurrido — **Tu padre no nació con esos ojos, solo un descendiente de Indra, el cual se hubiera implantado células de Ashura, podría lograr algo como eso. Madara. Madara despertó el Rin'negan y luego se lo obsequio a tu padre.**

— ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo hecho? —Preguntó Ichigo— Madara llevaba siglos muerto, ¿Cómo podría haber hecho algo así? —era ilógico, pero para las Bijū's todo parecía estar conectado.

Saya fue quien respondió — **El actual transmigrante del alma de Indra-Kun es Sasuke y creo que ya está muerto**. **Además: ese Baka jamás atacaría, bajo ningún motivo a Tsunade para conseguir sus células, además de que no funcionaria. Los últimos transmigrante de Indra y Ashura fueron Madara y Hashirama.**

— ¿Y se puede saber, quienes son ellos? —Preguntó Haku.

— **Nuestros hermanos mayores** —dijo Akane — **Indra heredo el Sharingan, el cual era una mutación del Rinnegan, mientras que Ashura heredo el cuerpo y resistencia de nuestro padre. Ambos llegaron a odiarse tanto, que al final sus almas pasaron de un descendiente a otro. Se le llama transmigración, pero no es como una posesión, ni una reencarnación.**

— **En el distrito Uchiha, existe un templo y dentro de dicho templo, una tablilla la cual posee un poderoso Genjutsu** —dijo Saya (Sanbi) — **El Sharingan permite ver una parte de lo que dice dicha tablilla y entre más poder tenga el Sharingan, más se puede ver. El Eien Mangekyō Sharingan permite ver gran parte de la tablilla y el Rin'negan permitiría verlo completo. Otosan decía que el Rin'negan no debía de desbloquearse jamás.**

—Luego nos ocuparemos del resto —dijo Naruko, quien vestía con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro. Llevaba a Yoake atada a su espalda y apareció con un pergamino largo en su mano derecha.

—Espero y tu **Rin'negan** , junto a mi **Tenseigan** sean suficientes para acabar con Pein —dijo Naruto, desbloqueando a Meikakusan y colocándola en su costado derecho. Ambos hermanos desaparecieron, los demás inhalaron aire, debido a que la situación les parecía demasiado complicada.

—Zetsu y Tobi no se quedarán quietos, mientras que Naruto-Kun y Naruko-Chan, enfrentan a los padres de Ichigo —dijo Haku con el ceño fruncido, mientras que las chicas e Ichigo buscaban armas, para luego emplear a los Kitsunes de Ritsuko. Buscarían a Tobi para matarlo, lo más pronto posible y arruinar sus planes... fueran los que fueran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ame no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Naruko aparecieron en el lugar. Rápidamente Naruko extendió el pergamino en el suelo y lo activo, eran muchos sub-Fūin dentro del primero y cada uno tenía una función en específico, para otorgarles a ellos la victoria.

Una hora despues, aparecieron 7 personas: Konan, junto a los Pein Rikudo.

—Se estaban tardando —dijo Naruko.

—No, Naru-Chan —murmuró el rubio/pelinegro, su hermana solo suspiró.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar —dijo Tendō —Es hora de que conozcan el poder del dolor.

— ¿Hay alguien normal, dentro de tu organización? —preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Tendō alzara una ceja —Lo digo porque ya nos hemos topado con los tuyos y aunque son rango S, no parecen ser exactamente muy normales. Eres un masoquista a más no poder y el enmascarado también es bastante rarito.

—Muere —dijo Tendō, extendiendo una mano hacia ambos— **¡Shinra Tensei!**

— **¡Zero Jūryoku! (Gravedad Cero)** —Gritaron los hermanos, eliminando la gravedad del lugar en el que se encontraban parados. Tendō se asombró al ver que no les había hecho nada.

— **¡Shuradō:** **Kurosubō: Ame no Ya** **! (Camino Ashura: Ballesta: Lluvia de Flechas)** —exclamó Naruko activando el Shuradō, haciendo que su brazo se transformara en una ballesta y disparando tantas flechas como podía.

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —gritó Tendō, alejando las flechas de él.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —exclamó Chikushōdō, invocando a un rinoceronte.

— **¡Chakra Keimusho: Fūin Ch** **ē** **n! (Prisión de Chakra: Cadena de Sellos)** —Con el poder del **Tenseigan** , Naruto creó una prisión con forma de esfera de Dyson, para encerrar al rinoceronte— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Un león se lanzó contra Chikushōdō, quien trató de huir sobre un ave, pero ambas fueron alcanzadas en el aire por el león, quien le arrancó un ala al ave y las devoró a ambas.

Naruko empuñó su espada y la enterró en el suelo, haciendo que del mismo, surgieran grandes estacas de hielo, con la intención de empalar a sus enemigos, quienes comenzaron a esquivar el ataque.

Shuradō transformó sus brazos en Katanas y luego de bañarlas en Chakra, las enterró en el suelo, creando un terremoto solo con el Chakra y destruyendo el hielo.

—En verdad, no sabes cómo tratar a una dama, ¿verdad? —dijo una sonriente Naruko, antes de lanzarse contra Shuradō con su espada en mano. Las armas chocaron y comenzaron a intentar matarse el uno al otro, pero Naruko comenzó a hacer sellos, con una sola mano, Shuradō se distrajo por eso y ella provechó para poner en marcha su nueva habilidad— **¡Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Niebla Corrosiva)** —exclamó Naruko, mientras que varios Fūin's aparecían por todo su cuerpo y Shuradō comenzaba a ser derretido y no solo lo fue su piel, sino que también lo fue su esqueleto metálico.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Ritsuko había no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para averiguar si Naruko poseía_ _ **Fūton**_ _, pero aun así, durante su entrenamiento ambas descubrieron que la Namikaze, poseía_ _ **Suiton**_ _y_ _ **Katon**_ _, así que usaron los_ _ **Fūin**_ _para inyectarle a sus_ _ **Tenketsus Fūton**_ _y obligar a su cuerpo a usar el_ _ **Futton**_ _._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruko respiró cansada —Has perdido **2** , faltan **4**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki; Sala de Control**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagato apretó sus dientes, debido a la frustración —Chikushōdō y Shuradō han sido eliminados. Namikaze Naruto posee un extraño Dōjutsu, que le permite acceder al Shinra Tensei y crear una prisión extraña. Namikaze Naruko posee el **Rin'negan**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Veamos cómo sobrevives a esto! —Dijo Naruto confiado— **¡Taiton: Dai Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Gran Daño de Presión)** —exclamó el rubio, lanzando una esfera de viento comprimido, hacia los otros Rikudo.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Gakidō dando un paso al frente y extendiendo sus manos, comenzó a absorber el Jutsu, pero era tan grande que le tomaría algo de tiempo— _¡Es_ _ **Fūton**_ _, pero aun así…!_ —Comenzó a sudar, el esfuerzo de absorber ese Jutsu era demasiado— _¡Es como estar absorbiendo_ _ **Fūton**_ _potenciado_ _ **10**_ _veces!_ —Gakidō estaba tan concentrado, que no pudo ver a Naruto aparecer a su lado y patearlo, mientras que parecía estar volando con unas alas de fuego; el rubio se hizo a un lado y su **Taiton no Jutsu** explotó, cubriendo la zona de cuchillas de viento afilado, eliminando al Gakidō y lastimando a los otros 3 Rikudo, quienes no parecían notarlo.

No se podía decir lo mismo del Gedō.

—No intenten compararse con un di… —Tendō no pudo finalizar sus palabras.

— **¡TAITON/SUITON: SHINRA TENSEI!** —Tendō, Ningendō y Jigokudō, fueron golpeados por dos **Shinra Tensei** , pero liberados al mismo tiempo, uno con el poder del mar y otro con el poder del viento. Eso era peor que un Shinra Tensei estándar y aunque ellos se pusieron de pie, notaron pronto el desgaste de Chakra, no notaron que los receptores negros se habían astillado. Ni notaban el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia el Gedō.

— **¡Katon: Dai Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Naruko, lanzando un dragón de fuego de gran tamaño, que fue contra los Rikudo restantes.

Ningendō se reemplazó con un tronco y apareció junto a Naruko, intentó extraer su alma, pero el alma de Jabra se interponía en su tarea.

Al estar tan cerca, Naruko se transformó en una mujer-loba y aprovechó sus garras para desmembrar y abrirle el pecho a Ningendō.

Jigokudō apareció ante Naruko y le golpeo en el vientre, mandándola a volar.

Naruto transformó sus brazos en alas de fuego y pateo tan fuerte como pudo a su enemigo, cuya cabeza, solo se dobló un poco.

— **¡Banshō Ten'in! (Atracción Universal)** —exclamó Tendō, mientras que Naruto era jalado hacia él.

— _¡¿Qué demonios está…?!_ —pero pronto el rubio tuvo una idea y usando su propio Tendō, pudo girarse y quedar de frente contra Tendō, recuperó el movimiento en su cuerpo, volvió a transformar sus brazos en alas de fuego y seguido a eso, comenzó a girar rápidamente, hasta formar un taladro de fuego (similar al Gatsūga de los Inuzuka)

Tendō se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su enemigo, canceló el Jutsu y realizó un **Kawarimi** , con el cadáver de Chikushōdō, el cual fue calcinado.

— ¡Háganlo ahora! —gritó Naruto, mientras que las Bijū's activaban los **Fūin** que habían sido colocados en los alrededores y el campo de batalla era cubierto por un domo de Chakra y miles de Fūin's.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Tendō, antes de que los receptores negros de Tendō, Jigokudō y Gedō parecían agrietarse y luego explotaron, dejando solo los cadáveres.

—Nuestro has bajo la manga —murmuró Naruto, mientras que el domo desaparecía.


	42. Drabble

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **42: Drabble**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Un hombre de cabello rojo, cabello grisáceo, con varias varas en su espalda, encerrado en una maquina negra. Se encontraba junto a una mujer de cabello azul, ojos dorados, piel clara y una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a un joven de cabello rojo, ojos dorados, vestido con una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color.

—Ichigo —murmuró su padre.

—Volvemos a vernos —dijo Ichigo.

— ¿Te has aliado con La Mano? —preguntó su padre.

— ¿No notas mi vestimenta? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, antes de activar su Dōjutsu. Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos, cargaron Chakra en sus globos oculares.

Konan desapareció en un **Shunshin** y cuando la última hoja de papel desapareció, ambos gritaron dos palabras, que destruyeron todo a su alrededor: el laboratorio y casi un **50%** de la aldea.

La palabra fue: **Shinra Tensei.**

Un escuadrón de Konoha, había escuchado que Naruto y Naruko habían sido vistos por allí, en Amegakure.

Lo poco que pudieron ver, fue a Naruto y Naruko, acabaron con los Pein y luego tuvieron que escapar, cuando todo se destruyó.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Los miembros de La Mano, escaparon a So no Kuni, antes de ver como el suelo mismo de Amegakure comenzaba a resquebrajarse y luces blancas salían de entre las grietas. Mientras que todo se caía.**


	43. Nike

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **43: Nike**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 3 horas despues de la batalla en Amegakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Tsunade-Sama! —gritó Kakashi entrando de forma estruendosa en la oficina.

— ¿Kakashi? —preguntó una confundida Tsunade. Detrás de Kakashi venían Kurenai y Azuma. Los 3 estaban aterrorizados— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tsunade-Sama, reúna al consejo —pidió Kakashi, pálido —Todos… todos deben de escucharlo.

— ¿Escuchar qué? —preguntó Tsunade, sin entender nada. Pero los Jōnnin solo corrieron hacia la sala del consejo— ¡ANBU! —un ANBU pelirrojo con máscara de zorro apareció ante ella —Reúne al consejo de inmediato. Diles a todos, que es una situación de pánico para la aldea.

— ¡Hai, Hokage-Sama! —dijo el ANBU, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin de hojas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala del Consejo; 30 minutos despues**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino era la líder del clan Yamanaka.

Hana lo era del Inuzuka.

Sasuke lo era del Uchiha.

Shino lo era del Aburame

Shikamaru era el líder Nara

Chōji era el líder del clan Akimichi.

Namikaze Hinata era la líder del clan Hyūga. Porque sencillamente, no quedaba de otra.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Mientras que la Mano combatía a Akatsuki; el continente entero pareció detenerse y estar esperando como finalizaría esa guerra. En las sombras, dos grupos de Nukennin de Kumo e Iwa entraron a Konoha, para intentar secuestrar a Hinata y a Hanabi, pero decidieron llevarlas a un punto alejado de la aldea. Cuando Hiashi se dio cuenta, rastreo a ambos grupos y a sus hijas, por sus rastros de Chakra. El hombre tardó 3 horas en llegar para salvarlas, solo para encontrar a Hanabi degollada, con signos de haber sido violada y a una Hinata con las manos manchadas de sangre, una expresión en sus ojos de hambre de venganza, mientras que los cadáveres de los secuestradores estaban en el suelo, desangrándose._

 _Hinata se había roto. El cascaron de esa niña tímida sin las fuerzas para hablarle a Kaito y decirle que lo amaba, esa niña que deseaba reconstruir los lazos con su primo Neji, esa niña cuyo deseo lejano era llegar a unir a las ramas del clan. Había sido reemplazada por una adolescente decidida, una mujer que haría lo necesario para mantener a su familia a salvo. Así lo vio Hiashi ese día y así fue: Hinata se le confesó a Kaito y él la aceptó con los brazos abiertos. Hiashi le dijo a Hinata que estaba orgulloso de ella y la dejó al mando del clan, pero ella inmediatamente comenzó a entrenar a su hermana, para que tomara su lugar. No sin antes eliminar el Hyūga Sōke no Jūinjutsu. Los ancianos del Sōke quienes se rebelaron contra las decisiones de la nueva líder, fueron asesinados por su mano y sus cadáveres crucificados en medio del distrito Hyūga._

 _3 meses despues, Hiashi murió en una misión donde fue emboscado por un grupo desconocido._

 _Algunos decían que eran Shinobis de Iwa, otros que eran Rōnin o Caza recompensas que trabajaban para Kumo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El ANBU que había avisado, resultó ser Kaito quien era actualmente el líder del clan Namikaze.

Kushina seguía siéndolo del clan Uzumaki.

Konohamaru lo era del clan Sarutobi, pues su abuelo Hiruzen y su tío Azuma estaban muertos, además de sus padres.

Tsunade era la representante del clan Senju, además de ser la Hokage. La rubia tomó la palabra—Kakashi ha descubierto algo, se veía asustado y me pidió reunir al consejo—dijo ella. El Jōnnin dio un paso al frente, estaba inusualmente serio.

—Luego de completar una misión de eliminar a los Nukennin y bandidos de Karasu no Kuni, recibimos una misión secundaria. Ir a Amegakure y descubrir si era verdad que el líder de Akatsuki poseía el Rin'negan, además de descubrir sus Jutsus —dijo Kakashi, Tsunade asintió esa fue la misión que le dio a los Jōnnin.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

El enmascarado, se acercó a So no Kuni. Había conseguido rastrear a los miembros de La Mano, hasta ese país, pero al intentar entrar, una barrera de fuego se formó y él salió quemando su brazo derecho, su brazo **Mokuton** , del cual tuvo que deshacerse rápidamente— _¡Mierda!_ —pensó, eso no había salido muy bien.

¿Nos buscabas a nosotras? —preguntó una voz detrás de él, al girar se encontró con 9 mujeres.

La primera tenía el cabello castaño, ojos dorados con forma de cruz, piel blanca y llevaba un uniforme ANBU (Hikari).

La segunda tenía el cabello negro con tonos azules, uno de sus ojos era dorado y el otro verde, llevaba una chaqueta con el símbolo de La Mano y una falda negra (Naoko).

Luego le seguía una de cabello gris el cual estaba despeinado, su cabello formaba un flequillo gris, su otro ojo era rojo, vestía con un Kimono gris y su sed de venganza era palpable (Saya).

La 4ª tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello era rojizo-castaño y en una trenza, sus ojos eran verdes, tenía una camiseta roja que llegaba hasta su ombligo y un pantalón azul (Akane).

La que seguía, tenía el cabello gris y una mano alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja-castaña, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba una camiseta blanca con un pantalón negro (Kimi).

— ¡Mierda! —gritó en voz alta.

Sintió una mirada sobre él y al girarse vio a una mujer parada sobre una zona de suelo derretido. Tenía el cabello gris, ojos negros como la noche y vestía con un Kimono blanco (Midori)

— _**¿Santon? (E. Acido)**_ —se preguntó el enmascarado, ahora si aterrorizado.

Una risa hizo al hombre mirar hacia un lado, una mujer rodeada por una Fūton no Yoroi, cuyo cabello azul se mecía lentamente. Sus ojos naranja eran casi depredadores, llevaba un Kimono azul (Natsumi)

Finalmente una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos blancos con un delineador negro y un Kimono blanco con detalles negros (Hachiko).

Y finalmente: la aparente líder de las damas, quien lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios: cabello rojo largo, ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas, marcas en las mejillas y llevaba un Kimono rojo. (Ritsuko)

La novena mujer, rápidamente tocó el suelo y envió Chakra a él, haciendo que un domo rojizo apareciera alrededor.

La octava, realizó sellos de manos— **¡Ninpō:** **Inkujetto no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Inyección de Tinta)** —la mujer liberó algo similar a una nube negra desde su boca, cubriendo el domo de tinta negra, impidiendo la vista para su rival.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó el pelinegro, arrojando una esfera de fuego a ciegas.

— **¡Yōton:** **Yōgan Kanketsusen** **no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Géiser de Lava)** —exclamó Akane, haciendo que un pilar de lava la protegiera.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamo Natsumi, lanzando esferas de viento comprimido, el cual golpeo a su enemigo.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** —un dragón surgió del brazo del enmascarado, para atacar a Ritsuko.

— **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Masacre de Vapor)** —exclamó Ritsuko, creando 3 esferas de fuego, las cuales volaron hacia su enemigo, quemándolo.

Obito no sabía desde donde venían los ataques, así que empleo su Kamui, pensando que podría esquivarlos y funcionó. Aunque no por mucho, pues no podía mantenerse intangible por más de 5 minutos y ellas no dejaban de atacarlo, mientras que él se concentraba una o en dos de ellas. El enmascarado atacó a Akane y pensó que la había asesinado con su Kunai, pero la chica acabó transformada en un geiser de lava, el cual no pudo esquivar con su **Kamui** , sino saltando.

— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —exclamó Saori, arrojando un chorro de agua, hacia su enemigo y pudo golpearlo.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu/Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío/E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** —exclamaron Hikari y Ritsuko, con dos Jutsus rango S de Fūton, la máscara cayó al suelo y el cuerpo de su enemigo quedó con múltiples heridas sangrantes.

—Acabemos con esto —gruñó su enemigo— **¡Katon: Bakufū Ranbu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** —su enemigo arrojó una ráfaga de fuego, para luego avivarla con su Kamui, creando un torbellino de fuego gigante.

— **¡Fūton: Bijūdama!** —exclamaron Hikari, Natsumi y Ritsuko, creando cada una, una Bijudama con Fūton, antes de arrojárselo al Uchiha.

— **¡Katon: Bijudama!** —exclamó Naoko.

— **¡Suiton: Bijudama!** —fueron las palabras de Saori.

— **¡Yōton: Bijudama!** —Akane

— **¡Bijudama!** —Kimi.

— **¡San no Bijudama!** **(Esfera de Bestia con Cola de Acido)** —exclamó Midori, dándole vida a un Jutsu sin lugar a dudas aterrador.

— **¡Inku no Bijudama! (Esfera de Bestia con Cola de Tinta)** —exclamó Hachiko.

El Uchiha empleo su Kamui, pero la barrera le impedía escapar, así que lo utilizó para volverse intangible, pero las Bijūdama's cayeron una tras de otra y la explosión no llegó sola, Obito no pudo mantener el Kamui el tiempo suficiente y acabó falleciendo.

Los habitantes de So no Kuni fueron a ver qué había ocurrido, encontrándose con el cadáver de un sujeto y a casi todas las miembros femeninas de La Mano, hasta que observaron mejor y las ropas que aun quedaron, solo dejaron ver el símbolo de una nube roja.

— **El líder de Akatsuki, está muerto** —sentencio Ritsuko, todos vitorearon.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

En el sótano de la mansión de La Mano, Naruto se encontraba meditando y enviando Chakra a su **Tenseigan** a raudales. Pero solo era la carnada para una trampa y la victima surgió del suelo, cuando deseo ir hacia el Uzumaki, varios **Fūjikome no Fūin (Sellos de Contención)** , **Idō Seigen** **no Fūin (Sellos de Restricción de Movimiento)** y **Shinjitsu no Fūin (Sellos de la Verdad)** se encendieron, capturando al sujeto, Naruto se giró encontrándose con un hombre de cabello verde, la mitad de su piel era blanca como la nieve y la otra mitad negra como la noche. El sujeto le miraba con ira. —Tú debes de ser Zetsu, ¿o no? —preguntó el Uzumaki, para luego realizar el sello del carnero y activar otro: **Itami no Fūin (Sello de Dolor)** , cuando el sello hizo acto de aparición, el **Shinjitsu no Fūin (Sello de la Verdad)** , también se activo y Zetsu habló: él era una creación de la madre de Rikudō, él había provocado la guerra entre los Uchiha y los Senju, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos despertara el **Rin'negan** , había manipulado a Indra, Madara, Hashirama, Obito y a Nagato, con tal de que capturaran a los Bijus, revivieran a Madara, él se convirtiera en el Jinchūriki de Jubi y luego resucitar a su madre, quien encerraría al planeta en el Tsukuyomi Infinito y volvería a reinar —Ya veo… **¡** **Sen Nankinjō Saikikkusu no Fūin** **! (Sello de Mil Candados Psíquicos)** —Naruto colocó su mano en el pecho de Zetsu y miles de runas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo con la vista en el infinito. Ahora estaba atrapado dentro de su propia mente y no podría escapar — _Los Yamanaka me ayudarían a conquistar el mundo, si les enseñará a usar este_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ —fue el pensamiento que apareció en su mente. El Uzumaki salió del sótano, encontrándose con todos los miembros de La Mano, quienes le sonreían: Nagato, Konan, Obito y Zetsu habían sido derrotados. Akatsuki ya no existía, ahora solo quedaba una cosa, para la cual Naruto convocó a sus leones, les entregó copias de una nota, que debía de llegar a todos los rincones del mundo Shinobi: Akatsuki había caído.

 _ **Nike: Diosa Griega de la Victoria.**_


	44. Fin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Realizamos algunos cambios en las parejas, luego de notar el limbo en el que quedó el Fic.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Extra: Próxima Generación**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namikaze Kaito y Haruno Sakura se habían casado y tenido una hija: Namikaze Harumi.

Tenten, se había casado con Aburame Shino y tenido una hija llamada Aburame Chō (Mariposa).

Uzumaki Hyūga Harumi y Uzumaki Saori, habían sido expulsadas por su padre de la familia Namikaze, por ser lesbianas y estar en una relación "incestuosa". Habían tenido dos hijos a quienes llamaron Naruto y Naruko, únicamente Kushina, Kaito y los antiguos novatos se acercaban a ellas, sin tratarlas como la peste.

Yamanaka Ino se había casado con Sai y habían tenido un hijo llamado Inojin.

Uchiha Sasuke e Hyūga Hinata se habían casado y tenido una hija llamada Uchiha Sarada.

Rock Lee se había casado con una aldeana y tenido un hijo llamado Metal Lee.

Hyūga Neji y Tenten se habían casado y tenido dos hijos: Kizashi e Hideki.

Yuhi Kurenai había criado a su hija: Sarutobi Mirai en compañía de su amiga Mitarashi Anko, pero evitando que Mirai pensara algo incorrecto al querer emparejarlas o llamar "Okasan" a Anko.

Akimichi Chōji y Karui se habían casado y tenido una hija llamada Akimichi Chōchō.

Nara Shikamaru había tenido un hijo con una aldeana, el niño se llamaba Nara Shikadai.

En esos años, So no Kuni se había hecho uno de los países más poderosos, pues se había fusionado con Ese no Kuni.

Naruto y Naruko: el nombre de su primogénito era Ashina (el Nidaime Uzukage) y el de su hija menor era Mito.

Naruto y Fū: cuando su hijo nació no pudieron decidirse rápidamente y acabaron por el nombre más básico del mundo: Ichigo (Primer Hijo)

Naruto y Haku: tuvieron un hijo cuyo nombre fue Yuki

Naruto y Saori: su hijo recibió el nombre de Yagura.

Naruto y Akane: su hijo se llamó Gohan.

Naruto y Kimi: habían tenido una única hija a quien llamaron Hikari.

Naruto y Natsumi: habían tenido un hijo a quien llamaron Kibō (Esperanza), pues nació con una enfermedad casi mortal, pero sobrevivió... Kibō sobrevivió gracias a un trato con la sexy Shinigami.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Shinigami se apersonó en la habitación, dijo que los_ _ **Kotoamatsukami**_ _estaban agradecidos con La Mano por salvar al mundo y evitar que Obito y Madara cumplieran con sus objetivos y que como "premio", ella y Naruto estaban ahora casados._

 _De no ser porque era la diosa que regia la vida y la muerte, las restantes mujeres la habrían asesinado. Shinigami ofreció salvar a Kibō, pero no sin antes pasar una_ _larga_ _noche con su héroe._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto y Ritsuko: sus hijas se llamaban Yasaka y Kunō.

Naruto y Shinigami: su hija se llamo Shiko (Niña Muerta).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Otra historia era Ichigo, quien luego de salvar al mundo junto a La Mano, prometió que estaría en contacto gracias a un Fūin similar al Hiraishin, en un collar que mantendría Ritsuko. Él viajó hasta Amegakure, asegurándose de que sus padres estuvieran bien y que hubieran vuelto a la senda correcta, tras la muerte de Obito y el sellado de Zetsu._


End file.
